


Honey, you’re as cold as ice

by Darkwishme



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mention of injuries, Mutual Pining, Old Friends to Lovers, SPOILERS!!!, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwishme/pseuds/Darkwishme
Summary: SPOILERS FOR ENDING OF VOLUME 7 YOU HAVE BEEN WARNEDSlight divergent tho, you’ll understand when you read it! Sorry!(and then made up for myself, I love this rare pair so shhhhh)I also suck at summaries... ALSO- now taking some inspiration from Volume 8 so another warning for that too!!*****Robyn was still wrapping her head around the thought that Qrow was behind Clover’s death- not that she believed it. But Ironwood has jumped on that idea. And now she was arrested too... great. Could this day get any better?Seeing Winter slumped in the guards arms, barely awake and injured to help and back seemed to remind Robyn that no- this wouldn’t get better.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Comments: 125
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

Robyn frowned as she was escorted through the hallways, her hands still handcuffed in front of her with two guards by her side. Not that she could do much anyway. She was still recovering from her own injuries since her Aura had been depleted during the crash. And though she protested she was fine, she couldn’t help but be thankful that even General Ironwood was humane enough to get her checked over. 

That and she knew it would only damage his reputation if he allowed a councilwoman in his care to go untreated. 

Not that she thought he cared at the moment. If what was said by Qrow’s niece was true then- well. Mantle was in more danger than what Robyn had first thought. Though the reminder of Qrow left her wincing. 

She had been knocked out when the aircraft crashed, meaning that she couldn’t vouch for Qrow. Not that she believed he had actually killed Clover (god that image still made her sick) not when their prisoner was no where in sight. Anyone could tell that Qrow hadn’t been the man behind Clover’s untimely death. The pair had become fast friends, and, okay Robyn didn’t know either of them that well- one was part of the Ace Ops that we’re proving to be more a problem to her. But Robyn didn’t think Qrow would actually kill someone. Not Clover. 

But his bloody sword in the snow was a damning piece of evidence. 

And Robyn was no witness. 

She stumbled slightly, and the man to her left reached out to grab her arm. Not so gently helping her to her feet. “I got it.” She grunted. Attempting to pull her arm away but stopped short when the man tightened his grip. “Alright alright, fine.” 

Robyn wasn’t that hurt in all honesty.

She had a nasty bump to the back of her head, a few bruises and scratches as far as she could see. But there wasn’t any major bleeding. Though she also assumed that she was looking a little roughed up. In fact, aside from her aching head, the only injury she could complain about was that her shoulder felt tender. Possibly a sprain? Or slight dislocation? Though the man now holding her arm at an awkward angle didn’t help. 

“So what’s going to happen to me afterwards? I doubt your boss will just let me go.” She laughed bitterly as they neared the already busy on-site infirmary. 

Robyn had heard there had been more attacks, riots and general panic. But she hadn’t been aware of just how much. 

“You’ll be placed in waiting. And when everything has settled down you’ll be asked on your account regarding Mr Branwen.” The woman on her right stated. Standing just a few inches shorter than Robyn. The statement alone left the blonde frowning until she was being directed to sit in a nearby waiting chair. “Stay here while we get you checked in.” And before Robyn could even wave them off, the handcuffs she wore were being unclipped. To then be clipped to the chair she was sat in, bolted to the ground. 

“Hey! Do you think that’s really necessary?” Robyn argued. Weakly tugging at her restraint. “It’s not like I can go anywhere. You’ve got guards /everywhere/. What’s even happening?” She glared are the woman. 

“General Ironwood has stated that you are not to be given the chance to leave. If we’re to understand what happened between Mr Branwen and Mr Ebi then we need you here. Not running back to Mantel.” 

“Ironwood is trying to /leave/ Mantel behind.” Robyn nearly snarled, eyes narrowed again. But her statement seemed to have caught her two guards by surprise. 

They shift slightly, eyes glancing to each other uneasily. Huh. It seemed like not even they knew what was going on. 

Though before they could say anything, there was sounds of a door slamming open at the other end of the infirmary. And it’s only then that Robyn turns her gaze away, catching sight of two men barely holding up a limp figure between them with familiar white hair. The slightly smaller figure in the middle had their arms thrown over the men’s shoulders, feet dragging slightly on the floor. And it’s not until a second later that the familiar white hair clicks into place.

Winter Schnee. 

Barely awake.

The left arm sleeve torn open, exposing the irritated skin with scratches and blood dripping down the limb over one mans shoulder. Her shirt under the jacket had also seen better days, the top two buttons seeming to be ripped open and beyond repair. As well as what appeared a deep gash on her left side. Blood staining the white clothes. But Robyn couldn’t make out her face. Not with her head slumped to her chest. 

And Robyn just watched in a mix of horror and surprise as nurses seemed to stop for a second before rushing to the woman’s aid. 

“Winter...” Robyn mumbled, unable to take her gaze away from the white haired woman as she was dragged further into the room. 

The pair had attended Atlas Academy together years ago. Robyn had been in the year above, but even then she had been aware of the eldest Schnee’s potential. 

Winter worked herself hard. And always came out to be the top of her class. It wasn’t an easy feat to do, but she did. And Robyn had been impressed. Especially with Winter defying her father. Who was making a name for herself. Though Winter was still uptight and often hard to talk too, Robyn had been able to get her to loosen up a little. The pair having grown close over the years. Up until Winter signed to join the army. The version of Winter that Robyn respected died that day. They stood at two opposing ends. And since then, the pair had barely talked. Barely seen each other unless Robyn had done something that requires a Special Operatives attention such as Winter Schnee herself. 

Until the dinner party Jaques Schnee has invited them too. The plan to frame Ironwood backfired badly that night. 

But when Robyn had first seen Winter she had believed that the woman that stood in front of her now was nothing more than Ironwood’s puppet. Only being able to follow commands. Have no emotions. 

The second she had lashed out to her father though reminded Robyn of those years back in the academy. 

Her fierce spirit, her drive and her determination to do what was right for their shared name. 

Robyn had to hide a smile threatening to tug on her lips. Violet eyes brimming with admiration- up until Jaques used Winter’s words against her. And when she froze, Robyn could practically feel the other woman’s shiver from across the table. Once again, Jaques had got the better of Winter. And Robyn knew how much the white haired woman hated herself for giving him exactly that. 

The once determined woman had left the room, not giving Jaques anything else he could use against them. And Robyn had to fight herself to not go to her old friends side. 

Yet right now, seeing the once proud woman slumped over, barely standing on her own two feet, promoted Robyn to throw caution to the wind. Standing on her own feet, to only stumble when her arm was stopped by the chair. Fuck. It didn’t stop her from standing awkwardly though. 

“Winter!” She called out, louder this time and ignoring how the two guards beside her tried to push her back into her seat. 

Surprisingly, the white haired woman reacted to her name being half shouted. Lifting her head, tired (and dazed) light blue eyes drifted around the room before locking into worried violet eyes. 

Violet eyes only widened further when she saw the state of Winter’s face. A black left eye, a split slip, what looked like claw marks on her exposed collar bones and a deep cut across the bridge of her nose. 

Trying to take a step towards, Robyn was then pushed back by her two guards. Causing the worried expression on her face to be replaced with an angry look directed at the pair. “I’m not- I’m not going to do anything.” She struggled against her restraints. Only looking back to see the nurses directing the guards holding Winter up to a nearby yet private room. And all Robyn could do was watch as Winter disappeared. 

“Miss Hill, a doctor will see you now.” A nurse smiled as she stood beside the still shocked woman. Gesturing in the opposite direction that Winter had been dragged off too.

“.... Fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say in the last chapter- but Salem rocking up at the end of Volume 7 doesn’t happen. The threat of her is still present tho!!

Unlike Winter, Robyn had been lead to a not so private room slightly to the side. In fact, the walls themselves consisted of thin curtains. Separating one bed from the next. It was obvious that these ‘rooms’ were only to be used by not so serious cases. 

And after seeing the state Winter was in, Robyn was thankful her aircraft crash only gave her minor injuries. 

Robyn had hoped that the visit with the doctor would be quick, and maybe she could learn about what actually happened with Winter. Unfortunately though, that didn’t seem to be the case. By her calculations it had been half an hour since she had been escorted here. Her handcuffs now locked to the metal bar on the bed, and her two guards standing just outside the front entrance of the curtain. Giving her some sort of privacy. Which, she was thankful for. 

What she wasn’t thankful for was the spiralling thoughts in her head regarding her old classmate. 

Even while they were at the academy, Winter was a force to be reckoned with. Few could hold their own against her, Robyn just being within the select few- just, but to see the younger woman beaten so badly.... Robyn didn’t like where her thoughts ended up. Of course, there may have been other factors to why Winter looked the way she did, but Robyn knew Winter didn’t go down easily. 

Some small part of her hoped the other person looked just as beat up, if not worse. 

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, though it was soon wiped away when the curtain in front of her was pulled back. Showing an older looking man, his back curved as shoulders hunched forwards, not that it seemed to bother him. 

“Robyn Hill, I presume?” He spoke, his voice low yet calming, a smile on his lips. 

“That would be me.” She greeted in return. 

“Hard not to recognise you with your face being on all those posters.” He laughed softly, moving to grab the stool just to her side and bring it in front of her. Taking a seat with a soft sigh. “Any immediate injuries I should be aware of? I heard you had been in quite the accident.” He reminded her of a father almost- no. Maybe a grandfather? With how he was talking to her it didn’t seem like he had a biased opinion on her. Which was good considering that he was a doctor. 

Though Robyn was still wary of him, she knew better than to trust people from the get go, unless they proved themselves. Which is where her semblance came in handy. 

“My shoulder hurts, other than that I’m not too hurt.” She answers after eyeing him one more time. “Seems like it took the brunt of the force.” The man in front of her hums and nods. 

Shifting slightly in his seat, his eyes flickered to her shoulder. “I assume the handcuffs aren’t helping either are they?” And when she nodded in agreement he leans back to grab one of the guards attention. 

At first they protest to the thought of unlocking her cuffs, but with the doctor being in charge, they relent after a moment. 

And with her hands now free, Robyn rubs her aching wrists. 

“How’s that?” He asks once the guard steps back outside. 

“Much better, thank you.” She turns back to the doctor. “But is there any new on Winter?” Robyn presses. To which, the doctor sighs and leans back slightly. 

“Miss Schnee is currently receiving medical treatment. But I can’t give you anymore information other than that. I’m sure you can understand.” He stands. “Can I check your shoulder, Miss Hill?” 

And despite wanting to press more, to find out what was actually going on with Winter, and how she was doing, she relented. He had a point after all. It would be unprofessional for him to tell her everything. So with a sigh she nodded and allowed him to check her arm. Her thoughts once more drifting to the white haired woman. 

****

After being checked over Robyn was escorted to the holding cells, the guards ignoring her requests to find more information about Winter. The thought of going to see her was quickly shaken away as well. If she couldn’t find out any news at her request, what would her asking to see her do? 

Though, while they were signing her out she did hear about some other patients that had been admitted. The other Ace Ops were also here. 

Which meant that Qrow’s niece’s team had defeated them. The thought caused her to smile. 

The Ace Ops had it coming really. 

But, here she was. In her cell with nothing to do. Sighing, she slumped back in her seat, heard turned slightly to peer out the window next to her. Scowling as guards walking past. 

Robyn knew that her interrogation wouldn’t be pushed aside. Not for awhile at least. Ironwood would want to know what happened to his best Ace Op. Not that Robyn could help all that much, again, she had been knocked out. 

But until someone came to get her, there wasn’t a lot she could do. 

****

A few more hours had passed since she had been first placed in the room, Robyn was unsure how many, but the sun was beginning to set so she assumed she had been there for quiet awhile. But she could hear the sounds of a door opening outside her cell. A figure approaching before her own door opened. Promoting the blonde haired woman to stand with narrowed eyes locked on the man in front of her. 

“No funny business, Hill.” He warned, stepping in to handcuff her hands together once more since her shoulder had been cleared as nothing more than a sprain. 

She rolled her eyes, not putting up a fight as she was lead out of her cell and towards an interviewing room. 

And when the door was opened she couldn’t help but stare in surprise, because Winter was already in the room. Standing by the table with as much confidence and control she could muster at the moment despite her still messed up appearance. 

“.... Winter?”


	3. Chapter 3

“.... Winter?” Robyn repeats a second time within the space of a couple of seconds. But it seems like her name on Robyn’s prompts a soft scowl from the other woman. Which lost all of its seriousness when she looked so beat up. “Winter what are-“ 

“Thank you, Harvs. But I can take it from here.” Winter cut her off, ignoring how the blonde haired woman was staring at her as if she had grown a second head. 

The man beside Winter tensed and paused briefly. “Are you sure? I can stay in case Hill causes any troub-“

“I can assure you Harvs, Miss Hill won’t be an issue. And even if she were to be one I can handle it.” Winter’s voice was strained, hand clenching by her side- though on a second look Robyn noticed how Winter’s left arm was in a sling. 

Both Robyn and Harvs meet the same conclusion that Winter wouldn’t be able to do much on her own. 

But with the ice cold glare being directed at the pair of them, the man quickly decided arguing against his superiors words again. So he unlocks Robyn’s hands cuffs with one last warning look at Robyn. With that, he nods to Winter and leaves the room. The door clicking shut behind Robyn. Tension thick in the air. 

Winter clears her throat, her expression shifting slightly but she maintains the majority of her facade. “I apologise for the wait, Councilwoman Hill, there had been an... issue on my end.” 

Robyn’s blood boiled slightly when Winter addressed her own injuries as if it was something to be brushed off. 

To be over looked. 

To be ignored. 

Despite them both being aware that Winter’s injuries was not to be ignored. Winter was barely conscious when she had been dragged to the infirmary after all. 

‘Which she should still be at.’ Robyn thought bitterly. 

Though she was also making a mental note on how she was reacting to all of this. Robyn would think about that later. 

Winter’s voice cut through her thoughts once more. Bringing her back to the present, as well as her current situation. “Please have a seat. We have a few things to discuss.” Winter gestured to the chair in front of her. And with a small sigh, Robyn steps forwards to take the seat. Watching with slightly narrowed eyes as Winter slowly lowers herself into her own chair. 

Her mask being able to cover the majority of the pain she was in, but Robyn had always been better at seeing through Winter’s walls. 

She could see the flash of pain in her eyes, the slight crease between her eyebrows when she was annoyed or frustrated (or even both), and the slight purse of her lips to stop herself from saying something out loud. 

It was kind of shocking how well Robyn was still able to recall all this minor signs from the younger woman. 

Now barely a few feet apart, Robyn could get a better look of the younger woman in front of her. To see what injuries she had fully sustained. If the doctors couldn’t tell her, then she could look herself and figure things out herself.

Her hair, which was still down, had been brushed back as neatly as it could be though a few strands still stuck out of place (and Robyn was half tempted to reach out and brush the last few strands aside herself). The bruising around her left eye had grown darker than before. More swollen as well. Causing her to squint out of that eye. The deep cut on the bridge of her nose was most likely going to scar. 

Not that it would be the first scar that Winter had, but this one was more prominent and not so easily hidden. The few that Robyn was aware off all happened at the academy. But this one would be a constant reminder that she had lost this battle. Robyn didn’t know just what she had lost, but with how Winter was attempting to hold herself together still, Robyn knew it was something important. Something that would weigh heavily on the soldier for days to come. 

Winter’s shirt had been hastily fixed, though the first two buttons remained open- and now that Robyn could see she did notice the two buttons were nowhere to be seen. The claw marks on her collarbones caused Robyn to shudder. More scars to add to Winter’s list. 

Though as her gaze travelled to Winter’s arm it was only then that Robyn noticed the lack of coat, and the large red mark on her side from an open cut. Both the cut (from what she could see) and her arm was bandaged up. 

“Gods Winter... what happened to you?” Robyn asked softly. 

The tone didn’t seem to sit well with Winter. Causing her to tense, shoulders hitching up (another bout of pain to flash through her eyes). “It’s Special Operative Schnee, Councilwoman Hill-“ Even her tone was guarded. 

Robyn’s blood boiled a little more at the situation. 

“- and my situation is none of your concern. I can assure you that I am, however, perfectly fit and able to carry this interview out. There are guards outside as well if you do consider doing something reckless.”

That draws a bitter laugh from her. “Really Winter-“

“/Special Operative Schnee/.” The white haired woman cuts in. Eyes ice cold as she stared at Robyn. Daring her to try again. 

Gritting her teeth, Robyn caves. “Fine, /Special Operative Schnee/.” Robyn grunts. To which Winter nods at. “But you should be resting for gods sake! I saw you get /dragged/ in by two guards a few hours ago!” Her voice rose slightly. And admirably, Winter didn’t seem to crack or falter. Not that Robyn really expected her too. Winter had always been good with maintaining her emotions, most of the time. Robyn had been able to witness a few outbursts while at the Academy. And most recently, at Jaques dinner. 

However her lack of reaction seemed to annoy Robyn further. 

“Why are you even here?” There was no hiding the biting tone in her voice, irritation showing through. 

“General Ironwood needed people be could trust at the moment, as I’m sure you’re aware that things have recently.. taken a turn for the worse.” Winter clears her throat, shifting slightly in her seat. Her uninjured arm moving to rest her hand on her waist as a wince flashed over her face. It didn’t last long. In fact, the expression was soon wiped away as quickly as it appeared. But Robyn had already taken a note of it. “And I was called upon. We’re already stretched so thin.” 

“Gods.” Robyn groaned. “Is that prick even aware of the state you’re in? You’re so hurt I don’t even know what injuries you /don’t/ have!”

“I’ve been cleared to do light tasks. Nothing strenuous. And General Ironwood is aware.” She corrects. Winter glanced aside briefly before looking back to the blonde in front of her. Her hand moving away from her injured side, grabbing her scroll so that she could take notes. “But never mind that, I need your account regarding Mr Branwen.” 

Robyn clenched her jaw. “You and I both know that he didn’t do it. Tyrian was on board as well.”

“But can you, Councilwoman Hill, confirm that he didn’t do it? All we have is Qrow’s blood covered weapon.” 

“For fucks sake Winter, just call me Robyn! You and I both know each other to not use formalities.” Robyn’s hand slammed on the table, her frustration becoming clear. “You also know that your prick of a boss isn’t keeping me here for Qrow, it’s so I don’t cause any trouble in Mantel. Which is /against the law/.” 

Winter’s eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowed down once more. “The General wouldn’t do that, Miss Hill.”

“Oh really? What about the fact he’s planning to leave Mantel behind? Or didn’t your boss tell you that.” She snaps back. Arms crossing over her chest. However it’s when she stops to look at Winter that she notices the subtle shift in her expression. “Wait... You didn’t know?” Robyn leans forwards on the table, watching her with slightly wide eyes. 

“... I-I’m sure that’s misinformation. He’s doing what he can for us all.” The uncertainty in Winter’s voice isn’t enough to satisfy her. The stutter was out of character. 

“Which /‘us’/, Winter. Because it sounded like your sisters team had uncovered something, and they got on his bad side.” And it’s then that something seems to click in Winter’s head. There was no denying that Winter cared deeply about her siblings. Weiss especially. Whitely was complicated, and though the pair rarely spoke or saw eye to eye, there was no denying that Winter would do anything for either of them. “He’s planning to leave Mantel, Winter. All those people down there. Will be left behind. And /you’re/ helping him.” Her walls began to crack, and Robyn could see the worry building underneath. 

But just as quick the cracks had began to form, Winter was building new walls. Shutting Robyn out once more. “I will need to talk to the General, Councilwoman Hill. But in the meantime I can assure you that nothing will happen with Mantel.” Winter tapped at her scroll. “Harvs will escort you back to your room.” She murmured. 

And suddenly Robyn saw her in a different light. The weight of what Robyn had said was now weighing on her shoulders. The subtle drop of them gave it away, the tiredness in her face, the worry in her eyes- it seemed to age her almost. “I will come to you when I get some clarification from the General. I’m sure your worries are nothing to be too concerned about.”

Robyn wasn’t sure who Winter was trying to reassure. 

She gritted her teeth from saying anything else, fighting the urge to argue against Winter. Not when the door was opened a second later and Harvs was moving to handcuff her wrists together again. But she couldn’t tear her gaze away from Winter. 

Her posture had drastically changed as Robyn stood up. No longer sat up right but now slumped in her seat. And, gods, Winter looked exhausted. “Hey...” Robyn spoke softly to catch her attention. Ice blue eyes snapped up, an eyebrow quirked. “Take care of yourself. You look like hell.”

That brought a tired smile to her lips. “Since when did you last care, Robyn?” 

And- ouch. 

Robyn winced at her words. But the fact there was no bite to Winter’s tone, in fact a slight teasing tone was used, made her chest tighten. “Yeah well, I worry. Especially after earlier. You weren’t looking all too great. You still don’t look great. Get some rest when you can.”

“Careful, your hair may go white with all that worrying.” And with that, Winter turned her attention away, eyed back to her scroll. Effectively cutting their conversation short. But Robyn grinned still. 

That was the Winter she knew. 

And maybe, the old Winter was still there after all.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a couple of days since Robyn’s ‘interview’ with Winter. And nothing had really happened within those few days. A few guards had passed her door, muttering some comments loud enough for her to hear but did nothing else. Harvs was the one who brought her her food, which often results in a brief exchange of comments. A lot of the time it was just how everything was going, and Robyn being as subtle as she could (which wasn’t really all that subtle) and asking about Winter. 

Not so surprisingly, Harvs didn’t tell her anything about the white haired female. 

Which annoyed Robyn greatly. She knew that Winter was never the type to go against her word, not unless she came to tell you otherwise. But Robyn hadn’t heard or even seen Winter since the interview. 

Maybe something had happened?

Maybe her wounds were more server than what Robyn had originally believed? It wouldn’t be that surprising, not with how Winter had been barley holding herself together during the interview. Robyn had always prided herself on being able to read people well. Her semblance backed it up when she could use it. But, she hoped that Ironwood also wasn’t pushing Winter either. If he was though, Robyn wanted to know what Winter had learnt as well. She was driven enough to follow things through. 

Back in Atlas Academy, Robyn had called it ‘stubbornness’ in jest (and she still does to this day) but it was the sole reason to why she was where she was. Winter worked herself to be the top of her class. Rising above her fellow peers and striving to be the best, and now, Ironwood’s highest officer. And Robyn had to give it to her after all. Winter relied on herself and only herself, she hadn’t used her last name to try and get a leg up. No, because that meant relying on her father. They both knew that Winter would rather shoot herself than rely on him ever again. It was the whole reason why she left and even joined the army. It meant that she was far away from him. Not many people knew the true reasoning behind it, a lot of people just assumed that she wanted to do something different. 

And while that was partly true, Robyn had heard of what Winter’s father was like. 

It had been mentioned in private, just between the two, late one evening. Robyn had promised not to tell anyone else- and so far she had kept the end of the deal. 

Sighing, Robyn dropped her head against the wall behind her, using it to prop herself up. Head tilted slightly so that she could still peer out the window. But after a little while her eyes drifted shut, wondering just how much longer Ironwood was going to keep her here for. 

Until the hallway door opened and the familiar sounds of heels clacking against the floor drew closer. A soft frown appeared on Robyn’s face and she shifted to sit up. Eyes glancing to her door as it was unlocked. 

This was too early for food or anything. 

“Harvs if its more porridge I’m going to throw it at you.” Winter joked as she turned to the door fully now. A smirk tugging at her lips- until it froze when the door fully opened to reveal Winter Schnee standing in the doorway.

This time, Winter was dressed formally once more, and her damaged clothes had been replaced with intact clothing. Her button up shirt was buttoned fully, hiding the claw marks on her collar bones, the jacket she wore however was left undone, which surprised Robyn but she decided against asking it. She figured it had something to do with either a cut- or possibly damaged ribs? Again, she didn’t know. Her pants had been replaced as well, and her hair was tied back again. Now that it was out of her face, Robyn could see the scratches just above her left eye as well. The cut across her nose was still deep but looked like it was in the early stages of healing. They both knew that it would still scar though. The black eye however looked darker than before. Her eye still slightly swollen shut but she didn’t look as pale than before. Even her left arm was out of it’s sling. Though it seemed to sit closely to her side, as if protectively. 

“That won’t be necessary, Councilwoman Hill.” Winter replied, her voice level and calm. Robyn thought she saw the barest hints of a smile tugging at the corner of Winter’s lips. However when she tried to get a closer look it quickly disappeared. Maybe she had just seen things?

She could think about that later, there was more pressing matters at hand. That being Mantel and Ironwood’s plan. “Winter, I take it you spoke to Ironwood?” She pushes herself to stand up after a second. Dusting herself off from where she had been sat on the floor. Though as she comes to stand she once more can’t help but notice the height difference between them. 

Winter wasn’t exactly that tall when she wasn’t wearing her heels- not that Robyn would dare say it out loud.   
However it’s Winter’s lack off immediate response that causes Robyn to frown once more. “Wi-”

“I was unable too. After your interview he dismissed me for two days.” Two days wasn’t long enough in Robyn’s opinion. Though Winter also didn’t correct her about her name. But if Winter said was true, then Ironwood was running out of people he could trust, causing him to become more desperate. And a desperate man in charge was never a good idea. Not when said man was beginning to lose control as well. All of these didn’t add up to something that Robyn liked. 

“Mantel. What about Mantel? And news or anyt-”

“Nothing of immediate concern.” Winter replied smoothly, stating facts as she continued to stand in the door frame. “Though your Happy Huntresses are still stealing Atlas trucks.” 

That drew a smirk to Robyn’s lips. 

“That’s good… But if you don’t have anything about Ironwood, why are you here?” She paused before grinning and crossing her arms over her chest. “Coming to visit an old friend? Checking up on me Schnee?” 

But it seemed like the calmness that had been present immediately vanished, replaced with some form of tension as Winter straightened her posture, hiding a small wince as she does so. “Special Operative Schnee, Councilwoman Hill. And no. General Ironwood has asked me to escort you to his office.”

Robyn rolled her eyes at the news, the grin souring on her face. “If he wanted to speak to me so badly, he could’ve done so two days ago when I first arrived here. Without any proof, or any /real/ reason, I should be released!”

“I understand that, Councilwoman Hill. But the General has been bu-”

“Fuck the general! Ironwood has no reason for me being here.”

“You have no right to say that! You don’t even know what he’s /doing/!” Winter yells back. Losing her temper had always been a weakness to the elder Schnee. One that they knew all too well. It was good because it showed that she was driven and determined. But in this situation, it only made Robyn more aware of the growing gap between them. They were both on opposite ends of this argument. 

Robyn stopped. Staring at the woman in front of her with a cold expression before taking a step towards Winter. Now just standing in front of her. Within arms distance. “Do you.” It’s not a question either.

And for once, Robyn see’s Winter’s façade flicker. Waver. Crumble and break apart. Uncertainty filling ice blue eyes. 

“That’s what I thought. Weiss wouldn’t li-”

“Enough Robyn! You do not speak on my sisters behalf. And until I know what’s going on, I trust Ironwood. I trust /James/.” She says with enough determination in her voice its almost believable. 

Almost. 

What she hadn’t realised though is that Robyn had taken her hand as she spoke. Only glancing down when a red hue fills the room. 

Her eyes widen in shock before snapping back up to meet knowing violet eyes. 

“You almost had me Schnee…” Robyn says softly. So softly that Winter flinches as if she’s been caught doing something wrong. “But didn’t I always tell you that you didn’t have to lie to me?”


	5. Chapter 5

Winter stops, eyes wide as she continues to stare at Robyn in front of her. And Robyn continues to stare back at her. The room is silent, tension thick in the air until Winter practically rips her hand away. Robyn watches as a mixture of pain and anger cross over the others face at the action. She was sure that she had aggravated some healing wounds. 

“You have /no right/ to do that.” Winter seethes, eyes narrowed dangerously. “No right to just- /do that/! Not here, Robyn. Not now. I /trust/ James!”

“You’re lying to yourself Winter! Why are you still defending hi-” Robyn can’t help but be angry that Winter was still lying to her face. Especially after having just checked if Winter was telling the truth. But she’s cut off when Winter glares at her. 

“Because who else can I trust?! He’s been the only one there for me over the ye-”

“What about me?!” Robyn steps forwards again, and Winter takes a faltering step back. “You forget that I’m here for you too. I /was/ there for you. And now, you’re deluding yourself into following a man who doesn’t /trust/ you. Who’s hiding shit from you again! You’re nothing more than his puppet.” Robyn breathes in shakily, steading herself for what she was going to say next. “Just like how you were a puppet to your father.”

Something in Winter seems to shut down, the fire within those ice blue eyes dimmed and- Robyn knew that she had gone too far when a new fire ignites and Winter is standing up straight (still having to look up to Robyn though). Shoulders tense and she takes a step forwards, now it was Robyn who took a step back out of surprise. “You don’t know /anything anymore/, Hill.” And despite how firm her voice is, there is a slight waver that Robyn picks up on. “You don’t know /me/ anymore. Things /happened/. Things /changed/. And you have no right to bring that man or my past, you-”

Winter’s scroll beeps. 

She pulls back, still staring coldly at Robyn before glancing away to see the message on her scroll. “The general is waiting.” She breathes in shakily before breathing out. “Let’s go.”

And just like that, Winter has shut her out once more. Robyn knows that she over stepped her boundaries, but she had too. 

Winter was trying to trick herself into believing whatever lies Ironwood was telling her. It seemed like Robyn would have to talk some sense into her after all. 

“Lead the way, Schnee.” She grunts, and the woman in front of her doesn’t respond but steps back and leaving the doorway empty. Allowing Robyn to step through after her. Though the scowl remains present on her face as they begin to walk down the hallways. 

Seems like trying to reconnect wasn’t going to go as smoothly as Robyn had hoped…

****

They walked in a tense silence, Winter standing beside Robyn and keeping an eye out if the other woman tried anything. Not that she would. There was really no where she could run. Not without bumping into any other guards that is. And they both knew her face and name all too well for her to try and sneak around. The fact that she didn’t know the way out all too well probably helped as well. 

But either way, Robyn didn’t try anything. In fact, she kept glancing over to Winter silently. Biting the tip of her tongue as they walked in silence. 

Of course she felt bad for what she said. Winter didn’t deserve that. Not when Robyn knew what her father was like. 

“Look, Winter I’m so-”

“It’s fine, Councilwoman Hill.” Winter didn’t even look at her. 

“It’s not Winter, I shouldn’t have brought hi-” She cuts herself off suddenly when Winter stops and turns to face her. 

“Robyn.” She starts. Though seeming to struggle with piecing her words together. “It’s… It’s fine. Please just… Drop it.” But before Robyn could actually try to fight back, or say anything else, Winter was walking down the hallway once more. Causing the blonde to sigh heavily before trailing behind her. 

Stopping only when they reached Ironwood’s office to which Winter pauses outside, stopping Robyn from just walking in. “I… I don’t know about Ironwood anymore. He’s… Changed.” The white haired woman voices quietly. 

“You don’t trust him?” Robyn pries, quirking an eyebrow at the other woman. To which Winter quickly glared at her. 

“I never said that-”

“You didn’t have too.” She reminds her. Hinting back to the earlier events where Robyn had used her semblance on the other woman. 

But Winter just clears her throat, continuing as if she hadn’t been interrupted. “-but what I’m saying is… Be careful.” Her glare softens slightly. Not so much that just anyone would notice. But Robyn wasn’t just anyone. She knew Winter, more so than what anyone else did, or so she liked to think at least. And well, she knew that the other was worried. Weiss had fled Atlas quickly after finding out Ironwood’s plan, and Winter had chosen to remain here. Why? Well Robyn had first believed it was because she was loyal to the general. But it started to seem more and more like that the only reason why she remained was to find out news. To confirm what her sister said. 

“I’ll be fine, Winter. Ironwood doesn’t have anything on me.” She flashed her a small smile. “I’m not scared of him.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about…” She murmured. 

Opening the door and effectively cutting their conversation off. But Robyn had made a note of Winter’s growing lack of trust towards Ironwood. And with that, she came face to face with the mentioned man. Eyes narrowing across the room as they locked eyes. 

“Councilwoman Hill.” Ironwood stood up. Robyn’s eyes glancing down to his arm in the sling. His jacket sleeve covering his arm, but his hand showed the heavy bandaging around the limb. Hinting that it carried on up his arm. Though from the slight bit of skin that Robyn could see, she was shocked to realise that his skin looked /burnt/ badly. Her eyes snapped back up when he gestured for her to take the seat opposite from him, in front of his desk. “Please, have a seat.”

Nodding, and clenching her teeth, Robyn walked over to sit down in front of him. “Ironwood.” She greeted. She heard Winter shift behind her before going to step out of the room, but was stopped when Ironwood called out to her. 

“Winter, you’re welcome to stay rather than waiting outside.” He too sat down, his gaze straying from Robyn to the woman stood behind her. 

“Yes sir.” Winter replied and not a second later the door was shut behind her, leaving the three of them in the room. 

Ironwood sighed, shoulders relaxing before looking back to Robyn once more. “Now then, I hope everything has been o-”

“Drop the bullshit, Ironwood. We both know why I’m still here. And it’s not because of Qrow.” Robyn cuts him off, leaning back in her chair whilst crossing her arms over her chest. At her response Ironwood’s eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowing again. “Qrow didn’t kill Clover. You know that Tyrian was also on board and was missing when your men turned up.”

“We can’t be sure on that, Councilwoman Hill. How do we know that Qrow and Tyrian didn’t team up with one another?”

“Because Qrow isn’t like that. We both know it. /You/ know it.” She doesn’t break eye contact with him as she speaks. 

He pauses, leaning forwards in his chair as his good arm came to rest on the desk in front of him. “I don’t know what I know or trust anymore Hill.” His tone was… Warning almost. Having dropped slightly as he regarded her with a guarded look. 

“Because what that RWBY group found out was true wasn’t it? You’re trying to leave Mantel behind.” 

They both stop after that. Silent, staring and observing the other until-

Ironwood answers. 

“Yes.” 

And somehow the room grows colder at that news. 

That the man they relied on and, somewhat, trusted to keep them all safe was planning to leave them behind. Unguarded. With nothing to help them. 

And that angered Robyn. 

Her eyes narrowed in anger as she pushed herself forwards, her clenched hand slamming down on the table. “You can’t do that!” She half yelled. “You’d leave people behind to die! /Families/ to die! They’re already struggling down there!” Ironwood seemed unaffected at her words. As if he had already heard them before. 

And maybe he had. It did seem like team RWBY would try to reason first before jumping to the extreme. 

“I understand that, Councilwoman Hill. But think about those that we could’ve saved as well. That we still could save if we had the Mai-” He cuts himself off abruptly and once more Robyn makes a note of that. Especially with how his gaze flickered to Winter. Robyn already knew that it involved the other woman. “We would’ve been able to save what we could-”

“By leaving everyone else to die.” Robyn laughs bitterly. The thought of leaving so many people to die left a sour taste in her mouth. “You really have lost it, Ironwood. You don’t deserve to be in power. And once everyone else hears of this-”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Councilwoman Hill. You’re currently under my arrest for assisting Qrow in Clover’s untimely death.” Her eyes widened in horror, mouth opening to protest but Ironwood just continued. Stopping her from actually talking. “In Clover’s /murder/. And until decided otherwise, you will remain here where you can’t cause any trouble. Or tell anyone.” He sat back in his chair. 

“You… You can’t do that! That’s against the law! You have no right-”

“Winter, please escort Miss Hill back to her cell.” Ironwood looked away from Robyn now and was instead focused on something at his screen. But from the lack of movement from said woman, his steel grey eyes snapped over to her. “Schnee.” His tone was strict, demanding no argument back. 

“Yes sir.” Winter quickly replied with. Stepping forwards just as Robyn slammed her hand on the table again. 

“You’re losing it, Ironwood. This isn’t right. You know this isn’t!” But again, he barely reacted to her. 

“You’re right, Miss Hill. This isn’t right. But I have to do whatever it takes, to make sure we survive. Get her out of here, Schnee.” A cool hand was placed on Robyn’s shoulder. Grip firm yet gentle as she was tugged away. 

And Robyn continued to see red until they made it back to her cell. “You can’t be seriously going along with this, Winter! You know that this is wrong! He’s going to let so many people die! /Children/ Winter! What if it was your sister and brother down there?!” She’s all but yelling now. 

The white haired woman was uncharacteristically silent, her gaze guarded and her expression blank as she guided Robyn back into her cell. But Robyn could see the internal fight going on within Winter. She knew that the other was torn. 

“I’m sorry Robyn…” And then her cell door was shut, locked and the sound of Winter walking away was all she could hear. 

Then, silence. 

“God dammit!” Robyn yelled to no one but herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Robyn hadn’t heard or seen Winter for the rest of the day, though when Harvs came to give her her food for the evening Robyn hadn’t hesitated to lash out. Of course it wasn’t his fault. He wasn’t to blame personally. But she was just so /frustrated/ at her situation. 

At Ironwood. 

At Winter. 

She had hoped that the other woman would see that what Ironwood was doing was wrong. That she would snap out of it almost. But that didn’t seem like the case. 

The Winter Robyn knew would stick for something if it didn’t to seem right. And yet, this wasn’t the same Winter she knew previously. 

By the time that the next day rolled around, Winter still hadn’t turned up and Robyn’s anger hadn’t lessened. So much so that she ignored Harvs when the man came to bring her her breakfast. Barely even sparing him a glance. And she was half tempted to ignore the food given to her, however she soon came to the conclusion that Ironwood wouldn’t exactly care if she didn’t eat. And- if she was to try and break her way out she would need all the energy she could get. So that meant eating the lack lustre meal given to her. But that was if she could break out. The security here was well known for being one of the best, if not /the/ best. So breaking out wasn’t going to be easy. She would have to plan it through thoroughly.

Either way, Robyn couldn’t just sit back and let nothing happen. She had to at least try. So that’s what she did, thinking of her best course of action. 

Guards walked past her door once more, a change of shift, which meant that Harvs would be around soon to bring her her lunch. And from what she had learnt over the days she had been here, he came by himself. If she could just get him in the room, she was sure that her ticket out of here was sold. She had enough training that she should be alright to take down a guard. 

Hopefully. 

And just like clockwork, the sound of Harvs approaching her door drew a soft smirk to her lips. Though she was quick to hide it once more- no need to give away that something was up. 

Her previous dish was left further in her room, meaning that Harvs would have to actually step in to retrieve it as well. 

Her door opened and there stood the exasperated figure of Harvs himself. “Harvs.” Robyn greeted almost cheerfully. The tone caused a confused expression to flicker across the mans face and- Robyn hadn’t really paid him much attention (not when a familiar white haired woman was often stood close by) but he was a good looking man. Broad shoulders, sharp jaw, slightly narrowed eyes and auburn hair that was slightly longer at the front and fell into slight curls. Around her age, maybe a year or so older. And maybe, if things were different Robyn would’ve talked to him. But things weren’t. 

Plus, she had her eyes on someone else. 

Someone.... Stubborn. 

“Hill.” Harvs greets, an eyebrow raised as he glanced around the room with a confused expression. “Someone’s happier than this morning.” His gaze returned to her before flickering down to the bowl beside her. Sighing, he stepped into the room, posture slightly more relaxed. “What? Did you knock your head or something?” He half jokes and Robyn shrugs her shoulders. 

“Maybe.” She replies. Keeping her tone light but her gaze stayed fixed on him as he stepped closer and closer- within reaching distance now. 

No one was outside. 

And Harvs has no idea of her plan and all she had to do was reach out now. 

Her muscles tensed, reading herself for the struggle and-

The door in the hallway opened. 

Causing her to jump back in slight surprise, heart in her throat and eyes snapping to the door. Gritting her teeth, screaming internally as the sound of heels approached her cell and- there was Winter Schnee once more.

Dust Robyn was getting fed up of her sudden appearances. 

Even though she did like seeing the other woman.

Harvs straightened his posture as he turned to address his superior. “Special Operative Schnee, what are you doing here?” 

Winter remained calm and collected, though not even paying any attention to Robyn as she spoke. “The General requests another interview with Councilwoman Hill. And I’ve been sent to escort her.” However, something about what she said caused Harvs to tense. And Robyn was surprised at that. 

Sitting back, she turned to watch the man now stood in front of her. 

“I’m sorry, Miss Schnee. But General Ironwood has ordered me not to let Miss Hill out of this cell unless it’s from a direct order of his. I would need to see proof that he has ordered this.” 

Winter’s eye twitched slightly- something that no one ordinary would notice. But Robyn wasn’t that. She had known Winter longer than possibly anyone else here. She knew her tics. She knew the signs when something was up and yet-

Robyn couldn’t work out what was going on. 

“Harvs, as I’m sure you’re aware of the attack on Atlas not too long ago-“

“Yes I wa-“

Winter glares and he shuts up, allowing her to continue. “Many people were injured, I was within that group and unfortunately, my scroll had been badly damaged in that fight, beyond repair. So I have no proof that I can show you at the moment until I receive a new scroll. However, I am sure that the General would be pleased to hear that you’re preventing me, one of his Special Operatives, from carrying out an order that the /General/ gave me.” Winter’s voice was stern as she spoke, hiding a hidden edge as she stepped within the room. 

And something about Winter pulling her rank brought a smile to Robyn’s lips. Maybe there was more to her than what Robyn was willing to give her. 

“Step aside, Harvs.”

“Y-yes. Yes of course. I apologise Special Operative Schnee.” With that he ducks out of the room. Walking quickly around Winter and leaving the two women alone. And it’s only then that Robyn remembers her failed plan. 

Fuck.

“Let’s go Hill.” Winter stands in front of her. Her posture in the perfect military style, arms folded behind her back, shoulders straight and even her outfit looked as perfect as before. 

“I’m not going with you. You must be dumb if you think I’m going to see that bastard again.” Robyn snapped back, arms crossing over her chest and head tilted up where she was sat on the chair. 

Sighing, Winter glanced back to the door behind her quickly before turning to face Robyn. “So help me Hill, I will /drag/ you from this room.”

“Then drag me.” 

The two woman glared at each other. Ice blue met vivid violet. Tension thick in the air before-

Winter broke first and closed her eyes. “Stubborn as always.” She grumbled. Eyes opening once more as she stepped forwards and gripped Robyn’s upper arm firmly (yet not enough to bruise or hurt) before hauling her to her feet. Though before she could react Winter was then leading her out of the room. And Robyn did put up a fight. 

Digging her heels in as well as cussing when she felt like it. Struggling in her grip but Winter held strong. “Winter I swear to-“

“Shut up, Hill.” Winter snapped, toned strained as they ‘walked’ past Harvs by the entrance door. 

Robyn continued to struggle as Winter lead the way down the hallway. It was only a few minutes later that they were heading in a different direction. “Winter what’s-“

“Shh!” A hand was quickly slapped over her mouth. Normally, Robyn wouldn’t have appreciated the action let alone liked it, but she barely had time to react as Winter tugged her close and into a small hidden section of a hallway, just out of view. “Just- shut up for five seconds, Robyn.” Winter whispered, eyes narrowed as they continued to stay close to one another. 

It seemed like the only one aware of this though was Robyn herself. She took this time to observe the other woman quickly. 

Winter was recovering from her fight, the scraps above her left eye had healed nicely, the bruise didn’t look as tender anymore either. Though the cut on her nose still looked bad despite it healing as well. But there was something else that Robyn couldn’t quite place. A sense of urgency in her eyes. A need to fix something almost. 

The hand was moved away from her mouth as a pair of guards walked past, unaware that they were there. 

“Let’s go.” Winter murmured and quickly tugged them back down the hallway. 

And, Robyn was doing a good job staying quiet. But her questions were getting too much to handle by herself. “What’s-“

“We’re almost there.” Once more she’s cut off, and Robyn is growing frustrated at not being told what’s happening. Which is understandable in her opinion. She had just been dragged (despite her saying so) out of her cell and was now sneaking through the hallways. And Winter wasn’t paying her any attention. 

Robyn was going to fix that. 

She grabbed Winter’s left wrist, stopping suddenly and causing the other woman to stop abruptly too. Even stumbling slightly (which was amusing to see the pose and poise woman stumble).

“What the-“ Ice blue eyes locked into violet once more. 

“Where are you taking me, Winter? Because I’m beginning to doubt it to Ironwood.” Robyn stands firm, watching as Winter’s eyes darted to the side and- she actually seems to shrink in on herself slightly. Not enough but it’s enough for Robyn’s anger to dissolve just a little. “Winter I-“

“I’m on your side. I’m helping you escape. But we can’t stay here. We /need/ to go. Now.” 

Surprise flickers on Robyn’s face, her anger completely gone by this point and her eyes widen. “You’re... you’re what?”

“Look- I don’t have time to explain but we need to go. Now.” Winter tugged her wrist free. “Either take my help /now/, or I can escort you back to your cell where you could try and come up with a plan yourself.” Robyn continues to state in surprise at her. Watching her carefully, trying to see if this was a trick or not. But after awhile a grin broke out on her lips, eyes crinkling slightly too. 

“Lead the way, Schnee. Your plan is probably me better trying to knock out Harvs anyway.”

“You what?!” It’s Winter’s turn to look shocked now.

“Didn’t you say we have to hurry?” Robyn smirks, a hand on her hip. 

Groaning, Winter begins to walk down the hallway, this time with Robyn close to her side. “You’re explaining what’s you meant by that later.” She grumbled under her breath. 

“Whatever you say, ice princess.” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

****

It took them a lot of sneaking around, avoiding various guards, a few more comments from Robyn (which was met with a frustrated reply from Winter) before they made it to an abandoned air craft. 

“Wait, won’t someone realise that this is going to be gone?” Robyn glanced out of the door window before turning to Winter, watching the other as she pressed a few buttons and flicked a few switches. 

“No.” Winter replied. “The communication station is down, meaning that no one will really know that we’re leaving. As long as we’re not too suspicious then we’ll be fine.” The way that Winter said it wasn’t.... too comforting. Or too reassuring. But, Robyn did trust Winter. 

So far so good as well. 

Sitting down in the pilot seat, Robyn casted one last look out before sitting down in the seat next to her. “Well then.. let’s not be suspicious huh?” She grins to Winter, who just rolls her eyes and mumbles something under her breath that Robyn didn’t catch. But as Winter flew them out, she kept her comments to herself. Not wanting to distract Winter from the task of flying them to the safety of Mantel. 

Though she did struggle to stop herself from glancing over to Winter. Unsure on what to make of the other woman. It just... Robyn was unsure what to think. For all she knows, this could be a giant trick. Yet when they landed in a hidden spot of Mantel, and no Atlas guards came swarming to the air craft, Robyn let out a sigh she didn’t know she had been holding. 

“Didn’t trust me, Hill?” Winter turned to look at her. 

“Little bit hard to when I was just being held against my will by your boss, and currently the man in charge of Atlas.” Robyn shot back, though sighed when she saw Winter wince. “... So. What now?”

“Now... you go back to your Happy Huntresses, stay with them, avoid the guards, and stay out of trouble. Or, avoid being caught. Ironwood isn’t going to be happy that you got out.” Winter stood up and walked towards the side door. “Your Happy Huntresses have already been alerted that you’re returning today.” Robyn frowned and stood up as well, following Winter.

“You contacted them?” 

“Not personally no. But I have people I can trust.” The side door was opened and Winter stepped out, barely reacting to the cold. “I’ll try and keep Ironwood from finding out that you’re gone as long as I can.” She turns and looks up to Robyn, her face guarded once more. 

“Wait, you’re going back?!” Robyn jumped down from the aircraft. “You can’t Winter-“

“I have too, Robyn. He- he’ll know otherwise. And maybe I can talk some sense into him. He just... he needs someone on his side. And I can do that.” 

“What happens when he finds out that I’m gone?” 

“That is something I will deal with when it arrives. But I /have/ to go back.” Winter faces her, gaze softening as she looks at her. Though her gaze glances down briefly, lingering on Robyn’s lips before quickly looking away. Pale cheeks a soft red. 

Robyn pauses before smirking and tilting her head to the side. “Careful snowflake, seems like you’re starting to care too much. Don’t want your frozen heart getting to thawed out now.”

Winter rolled her eyes. “What we had... is over, Robyn. You said as much when I signed up for the military.” 

“But you don’t have to go back now, Winter! You’ve seen that Ironwood is losing control. He isn’t right. We need you here!” Robyn steps forwards and grabs her hand once more. “Winter please I-“

“I have to go back, Robyn.” She pulls her hand back before Robyn’s semblance could work. And Robyn sighs. 

“You know I don’t believe that.”

“And sometimes I hate how you seem to know me.” Winter looks back to her once more. “Just.. be careful. I’ll do what I can on my end to help Mantel.” She pauses before smirking. “Maybe send a few mire atlas trucks to go missing.” 

Robyn laughs. “That sounds like a good idea. Just don’t get caught. And,” She reaches forwards and plucks the scroll from Winter’s front pocket. “stay in touch?”

“How did you-“

“I knew you were lying from the start. Your scroll was working two days ago, /after/ the attack. You need to get better at lying, snowflake.” Winter snatches her phone back with a weak glare. “Now go before anyone starts to wander where you’ve gone.” 

“Be careful Robyn.”

“You too Winter.” 

And with that, Winter climbed back into the aircraft and quickly took off. Once she was gone, Robyn turned to see the Happy Huntresses standing just behind her. A small smirk on their lips and Robyn groaned. “Great...” she mumbled to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two weeks since Robyn’s ‘breakout’ with the help of Winter Schnee, and since then, the pair had stayed in contact. It was… Distant in some cases, a day or so would pass before Winter could message her back- but Robyn understood why. Winter was back at work fully, and as Ironwood’s right hand man almost she had to be careful with how often she messaged. And what about. So their conversation never strayed to anything too personal. And they never said any names. 

Which, worked. 

It worked for them. Meant that if anyone were to read their messages they didn’t quite know who the other person was really. But, Winter had kept to her word and sent a few more Atlas trucks nearby, of course messaging Robyn before hand with their location or their route (again this was done subtly so that no further suspicion would be raised on Winter’s end) to which the Happy Huntresses and Robyn easily intercepted them. They had been surprised the first few times when they saw that they had been more supplies than normal in the back. 

More blankets, more food and more clothes for the people of Mantle. 

And though Robyn couldn’t actually thank her, she did hope that they would be able to meet again so that she could talk to her. Of course she was thankful for what Winter had been able to arrange- but it was surely beginning to raise more and more suspicion on her end. Maybe not to herself just yet, but Robyn knew that it wouldn’t be long until Ironwood thought to actually ask those closest to him.  
Which is why Robyn was worried right now. 

Okay, so she wouldn’t call herself the ‘desperate’ type or whatever, but it had been four days since Winter’s last message. And of course Robyn had tried to check in on her, but all of her messages were ignored.  
Again, she wouldn’t call herself desperate, but, she was kind of worried about the white haired woman. Winter was known for being punctual, to get back to you on time or when she could and- well she wouldn’t do this.  
Would she?

Not unless something had happened on her end that is…

But Robyn had no idea, and couldn’t really check, not unless she wanted to /call/ her…

And she did want to call her. 

Robyn had been wanting to call her for the last week almost. For some unknown reason, the blonde missed the level tone of Winter’s voice. The sarcastic drawl when Robyn said a joke, or crossed a line. She missed the slightly mischievous glint in those icy blue eyes and-

Okay. 

So maybe Fiona did have a point about Robyn liking Winter a bit too much. But honestly, she just blamed it on her worries and wanting to ensure that the agent was okay.  
Sighing for the nth time, Robyn ran a hand through her hair messily before walking over to the small desk and chair within one of the backrooms that the Happy Huntresses rented out. Sitting down heavily and her eyes strayed to the scroll sat on the desk. 

The place itself wasn’t anything grand. Nothing like the Schnee manor itself. Instead the Happy Huntresses home was located slightly away from the centre of town- close enough that they could get into town easily and help those there, but also out of the way enough that it was quiet and they could be left to their own devices. Which suited them perfectly. It was on the smaller side yet still accommodated them all well. They all had their own rooms, a spacious living room, a small kitchen and a backroom that Robyn often used for her work. Which the others had been more than happy to let her have, though they often used it as well. 

It was a little on the run down side, the kitchen sink leaked occasionally. The shared bathroom shower rattled when in use and yet- it was home. It wouldn’t be if everything worked amazingly now would it? Or at least, that’s what Robyn told herself.  
Being within the Schnee manor had been… Unusual to say the least. She knew it would be big, but she didn’t think it would be that big. Suddenly she knew why Winter didn’t like returning home during the breaks while at Atlas Academy. The manor was just so… Cold. Too clean, like you couldn’t do anything in there without getting shouted at. It was too big for her and her two younger siblings. 

Robyn curses silently as once more, her thoughts strayed to the other woman. Eyes further narrowing at her scroll, almost willing it to light up with a message from Winter, but when it didn’t happen she just slumped further in her seat.  
If she had been keeping count (which she totally hadn’t) it had been four days and eleven hours since Winter’s last message. It hadn’t been anything big or that important actually. The pair had been branching into more… ‘Neutral’ topics. Robyn asking Winter about her day, Winter doing the same, and even Robyn asking how she was healing up. Turns out, the cuts and bruises weren’t the only injuries she had sustained. Winter wouldn’t actually tell her /how/ these injuries happened, but the fact that she had frost bite on her fingers on her right hand didn’t sit well with Robyn. When she had asked Winter about how serious it was, the white haired girl just reassured her that it was nothing to be worried about. 

Until she had accidentally let it slip a few days later that she was still seeking treatment for it. After that she refused to say anymore. But Robyn and May had been talking about it (after they had all teased her again for her ‘crush’), late one evening when the latter replied that if she was still in pain it was serious, and possibly lifelong. Robyn had immediately wanted to call Winter but was talked out of it by both May and Fiona, soon coming to terms that if she tried to pry Winter would only shut her out more. 

The second injury that she hadn’t been aware of was the fact that she had actually cracked a few ribs during her fight that lead to the frost bite to her fingers. Luckily, it wasn’t serious and no internal organs was injured- but she couldn’t do any strenuous work or anything like that. Much to Winter’s annoyance. 

They both knew that Winter wanted to be back on the field, to be doing something- and away from Ironwood as well.

But with her being put on easier work, she did find out a few things about Ironwood and his plans. To which notes were left hidden within the trucks that Winter told Robyn about. 

He couldn’t leave Mantle now, but that didn’t mean he was happy about it. He had sent both a search warrant and an arrest warrant for team RWBY, Winter’s /sister/ being a part of that group, as well as anyone who had helped them leave. And though they never actually discussed it, Robyn knew that Winter had had a small part in her sisters departure. Which, put her high on Ironwood’s list. And then there was the matters regarding Robyn’s escape as well. Winter never actually said what happened, but the fact she refused to say her name or anything that could identify her it was clear that she was being monitored. 

Robyn was so lost in her thoughts, staring at the scroll still, that she didn’t hear Fiona open the office door slowly. The other girl peeked in before sighing when she saw Robyn in the dimly lit room, the sun was beginning to set and the Schnee Dust Company was still trying to get the heaters back online, but it seemed like it was still going to be awhile longer. But with the trucks ‘deliveries’ they had been able to make it through so far. For how much longer? Robyn wasn’t too sure. Fiona stepped further into the room, leaving the door slightly ajar behind her, the sounds of May and Joanna talking in the kitchen was distant yet filled the silence. 

“Robyn?” Fiona eventually spoke up when said girl didn’t react to the figure in the room. Though this caused her to look up in surprise, eyes widening and jumping slightly in her seat. 

“Fiona, dust, you scared me.” She laughed weakly before adjusting herself in her seat. “You good? Did something happen? Or is May being annoying again?” A smirk tugs at her lips. Causing Fiona to chuckle and shake her head. 

“Apart from those two bickering what to have for dinner tonight, no. Everything is fine but uh…” She pauses, awkwardly shifting her weight from foot to foot before speaking up again. “Are you okay? You seem… Distracted. Even May and Joanna noticed. Not that there’s anything wrong with that, but we worry about you.” The faunas quickly speaks as if afraid that she had upset Robyn. But said girl just chuckled softly and stood up, moving around the desk to rest a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
“Breathe Fiona. It’s okay, I have been pretty distracted lately I guess it’s just…” She trails off, not quite sure on how to explain it to the other. 

It seemed like she didn’t have too after all though. “Winter, right?” Robyn nods her head in response. “We noticed you looking at your scroll a lot more. What’s happened?” 

Robyn’s shoulders slump and she tilts her head, violet eyes drifting to look out of the window on her left. Removing her hand from Fiona’s shoulder, she then steps back to lean against the old desk in the room, her arms crossing over her chest. “She hasn’t been answering her scroll. And like, a day of silence is normal. She can’t respond every time I message. She’s got to be careful with Ironwood after all. But it’s been /four/ days, Fiona.” She doesn’t meet the others worried gaze. “And I know she can handle herself but… Ugh! I don’t know. I’m just worried about her and I /shouldn’t/ be.” She groans, dropping her head forwards so her chin touches her chest, eyes drifting shut. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, Robyn.” Fiona steps forwards, and now it’s her turn to rest a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “I get your worries. I do. I’m kind of worried about her too, especially after she risked her position to break you out.” Robyn lifts her head a second later. “Have you tried calling her?”

“No, because I don’t want to bother her especially if Ironwood is around, but its been four days. And she’s never been the type to take this long to reply.” That gets a knowing look from Fiona and Robyn rolls her eyes, ignoring the blush forming on her cheeks. “Not like /that/, Fi.” 

To which the girl giggles and nods. “I know, I know. But, just give her a call. It’s late, I doubt Ironwood has her still working. And if he does, I’m sure she can think on her feet. She is a specialist after all.” Fiona winks and- god was Robyn really that transparent? “Just make the call before May and Joanna actually start fighting. We all know what they’re like.” She gives Robyn’s shoulder one last squeeze before walking back out of the room. Pausing in the doorframe as she glances over her shoulder to Robyn. “Joanna is getting annoyed with you ‘staring longingly at your scroll’, her words not mine. Just don’t be too long!” She chirps happily and the door closes as she laughs. 

Robyn would talk to Joanna later. But first, she’s got a call to make. 

She bites her bottom lip before standing back up and turning to stare once more down at her scroll. Fiona had a point. And it would be the quickest way for her to get a response from Winter after all. If something happened then Robyn would know rather quickly. Mumbling under her breathe, she grabs her scroll and quickly thumbs throw her contacts- not that she has /that/ many but she found the other easily. 

She clicks on her name, bringing the device to her ear and she once more perches on the desk, waiting anxiously as it rings. 

And rings.

…

And rings. 

It rings for quite a while, and that only makes her worrying worse than before. 

Until it’s answered. 

And Robyn lets out a very audible and loud breath (one she hadn’t been aware of holding) before she’s speaking. “Dust Winter. Do you really have to worry me like that? If you didn’t want to talk you could’ve just said, you know?” A smile tugs on her lips as a warm feeling fills her chest. “I didn’t take you as the /cold shoulder/ type, I-“

“I’m sorry, who is this?” A very-not-Winter-sounding-voice cuts through the blondes rambles. She stops abruptly, a cold sense of dread and worry washing over her as she tenses. 

“… What?”

“Who is this?” The voice sounds a little more stern this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! I'm finally done with uni work, so I'm hoping I'll be updating this more frequently. Sorry for the wait!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out I can't sleep, and well, I had this on my brain and, ta da. I also headcanon Robyn to be the type to say like, shitty puns and jokes so I maaaaay implement these later on ;) poor Winter XD

“Hello? Are you there?” The strangers voice speaks up from where Robyn had gone silent on her end. She was clutching her scroll so tightly that her knuckles were a bright white, eyes wide and cold dread flowing through her veins. “Hello?” The stranger tried again, and Robyn snapped out of it. 

“H-hi yes, I’m here.” She finally snaps herself out of it. Blinking several times before swallowing thickly. “I’m sorry I must have the wrong nu-”

“You’re looking for Winter, yes?” The voice, a man’s voice, cuts through.

“I- yes. Yes I am.” Robyn replies too quickly, and curses silently once more. “Do you know where she is? If she’s okay? We were messaging with this number and she hasn’t replied in four days and-” 

Again she’s cut off. And if she wasn’t so worried she would be annoyed. She was /Robyn Hill/ after all. One of the Councilwoman, and here she was being cut off without any proper explanation at all. But she wasn’t focused on that. Instead she was worried that if she /didn’t/ comply or answer his questions he wouldn’t tell her about Winter. 

“I know.”

However, “You /know/?!” there is a slight bite to her question. Her eyebrows furrow together and disbelieving tone hang in her words. 

“My sister was never the best at explaining things in a rush. But she roughly explained what was happening when she visited the house last. She didn’t stick around long- not that she ever does. Really, she’s just as bad as Weiss if not worse and-”

Now it’s her turn to cut in. “/Whitley/?” Not that he really seems to listen, and the dread lessens slightly. Not enough but it doesn’t feel like she’s chocking under the pressure anymore. 

“it was a surprising visit when she turned up suddenly. Hell, even mother seemed shocked to see her back at the manor without an invite. Though it was clear she was uncomfortable here, even after father had been… ‘Relocated’.” Robyn pinches the bridge of her nose, eyes squeezing shut as well. “She didn’t stick around for long though and-”

“/Whitley/, where is Winter? Is she at the manor? Is she okay?” 

He stops for a second, pausing as if to think about his words before replying. “And why are you asking so much about her? Who are you? Last I heard, she barely has any friends.” Robyn groans internally. 

“Whitley, it’s me, Robyn. Your sister and I went to Atlas Academy years ago and-”

“Oh yes, yes, I remember you, Robyn. Winter talked about you a lot.” She blushed faintly at his words. Winter talked about her? Oh she would definitely ask her about that later. Possibly talk to Whitely more to find out about /what/ she mentioned. But that was for later. “Again though, why are you asking?” 

“Because… Because I worry about her.” She fell silent, and so did he, almost as if he was expecting her to expand on that- not that she would give him that satisfaction. She knew a little about the youngest Schnee, but she knew that she shouldn’t tell him too much. “And she hasn’t replied to my messages, just… Is she okay?” She sighs. Her shoulders slumping in defeat. 

There’s movement on the other end, sounding like Whitley was moving somewhere else before speaking back up. “She… Not really.” His voice is soft, quiet almost as he walks. 

“What do you mean?” Robyn pushes herself to stand now, eyes glancing to the window to see that the sun had almost completely set by now. Worry crossing her features once more. “Whitley-” 

“She didn’t look as bad as before, dust I don’t know why she signed up for the military, even now, but she didn’t look great either. She mentioned something about Ironwood, the Ace Ops, spoke to mother quickly before leaving again. I don’t think she meant to leave her scroll behind but- well, here we are.” He explained vaguely. “Or well, maybe she did. Ironwood arrived at the house not long afterwards but seeing as he can’t exactly enter, he didn’t find her scroll.”

Robyn nodded slowly, biting her bottom lip in thought. “And how long ago was this?”

“Four days ago.” That was like a punch to her gut. Leaving her almost winded at that news. The sounds of a door opening can be heard on Whitley’s end, and then it closes once more.

“And you haven’t seen or heard from her since?”

“No. It wouldn’t be the first time that she’s done this, Robyn. Winter left years ago with barely any visits, and when she did visit it was when father was at a business meeting and mother was in the garden.” Drinking, Robyn knew that. “Or Weiss and I met her somewhere outside. That was rare though, Klein helped to sneak her in. But even then they would vary. Some having /months/ in between. So really four days is rarely a concern.” But that did little to calm Robyn down. 

“So where would she go?” Robyn didn’t have an idea where Winter actually lived. Was it up in Atlas? Robyn wouldn’t be surprised. Not with the pay that she received. And well, where would she want to live anywhere else? She was born and raised with a money and riches all around her, Robyn wouldn’t be surprised if she had an allowance from her family’s company. Even removed and cut out from the family she had a right to some money- plus she was sure that Willow would be able to still send her money if she was really that desperate. After all, Robyn had heard that the only reason why Weiss had been able to get the video footage to put her father in jail was because of Willow. 

“She’s got a small place in Mantle last I heard.” Now that, that did surprise her. 

“Mantle?” She repeats with disbelief in her tone. She hadn’t been expecting that when she called earlier. “Why would she live in Mantle when she could be up in Atlas?”

Whitley scoffs. “You’re guess is as good as mine. Though I assume it was to further away from father. I don’t know where she lives, but I know it’s near the centre of town. Klein also lives in Mantle so if she isn’t there then she’ll most likely be staying with him.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll look for her there. Thank you Whitley I-”

“Listen Hill,” His tone turns serious once more. A cold undertone that seemed to be present within all three siblings. Where Winter’s sounded actually serious and almost threatening, it just sounded cute on Whitely. He needed to practise it a bit more. “it may not seem like it, but I care for Winter. And I care for Weiss as well. After father was… Arrested, and mother being absent still, I’ve come to realise that… I didn’t treat them well. I shut Winter out, I ignored her, I avoided her when I could. And I know it hurt her. Weiss, I was worse too. I sided with my father and I know that what I did was wrong. But I also know that she cares about you. And she risked something for you. Ironwood isn’t happy, and she had a run in with the Ace Ops. She’s hurt, but if you hurt her more-”

Robyn can’t help but stifle a chuckle, quickly turning it into a cough in hopes to not further upset Whitley. “Are… Are you giving me the shovel talk, Whitley?”

“Who else will, Robyn Hill? Our father is in jail, our mother turns to drink and Weiss is on the run. Seems like I’m the only one who’s able too at the moment.”

“You have a point. Am I really that transparent?”

“You both are. It’s rather sickening in all honesty. But remember Weiss and Winter aren’t the only ones that can summon glyphs. I just don’t find it ‘fun’.” Though before she could retort back, the line goes dead and Robyn blinks in surprise. Pulling the scroll away from her ear to see that the call had been ended on Whitley’s side. 

Well… That was unusual. And, surprisingly pleasant almost? She didn’t get to ask by what he meant by ‘you both are’, but a street name is soon sent to her with Winter’s name on, followed by another but now with Klein’s. There’s no actual address. No house number or anything like that. But it was a lead. And well, Robyn had a knack for following leads. The Happy Huntresses were good as well. And the possibility of seeing Winter soon definitely brought a smile to her lips. Sure, she couldn’t set off right now, it was late, dark and cold. She was sure that Winter would be okay for one more night. So with that in mind she pockets her scroll and heads to the door, opening it and catching the other three women’s attention as they turn to her. Joanna quirks an eyebrow, Fiona sits on the side and May is leant on the counter next to her. 

“Well. You look happy. You and Winter kiss and make u-” May is cut off with Fiona elbowing her side, causing her to grunt while Joanna laughs.

“How did it go? She okay?” Fiona speaks up after shooting May a small glare (which didn’t fit her cute features).

“I don’t know.” Robyn smiles as she shrugs. The action along causes the other three women to look at each other with a confused expression. 

“… You don’t know?”

“Nope. But I had an interesting conversation with Whitley. He’s given me two addresses to look at tomorrow though. Until then, let’s eat.”

“Finally.” Joanna laughs. "Took you long enough to finally call her. You're such a disaster. How are you a Councilwoman again?"

Robyn smirks and nudges Joanna. "With a lot of help from you three."


	9. Chapter 9

The evening had passed easily- despite the weird conversation with Whitley, Joanna and May bickered as the four of them cooked. And even after the meal the four of them laughed and passed the evening together. Fiona had decided on a film to watch, and the four of them arranged themselves on the two couches. Fiona sat next to Robyn on one couch while May and Joanna sat on the other. The couches themselves were soft and comforting, perfect for a movie night. Though it was clear that the movie night wouldn’t last for too long. Not with Fiona beginning to fall asleep beside her, and May paying more attention to her scroll then what was actually on the TV. 

Robyn didn’t mind though. It was nice, and it helped to ease some of her worries about Winter a little more. Of course she found herself looking down at her scroll during the film as well. Whitely had replied a little more to her messages, but it was more passing conversation more than anything else until eventually he stopped replying. 

There was nothing else he could do or say to her, but she did scroll up to re-read the two street names he had messaged her, and then further up to re-read the messages between herself and Winter. 

Again, they weren’t anything… Big, or that important really. Looking back on it they had just been polite to each other, but it was also clear that something was going on in the background on Winter’s end. She asked more about how things were going with Robyn, she checked in more frequently, and more often than not, she was the one to message her /first/. That thought alone left a warm feeling spreading through her chest. 

“Hey.” A hushed voice spoke up, causing Robyn to tear her tired gaze from her scroll to meet May’s gaze. “It’s late. And if what you said earlier is true, we have a busy day tomorrow.” Robyn nodded at that. “You wake up Fi, and I’ll see to getting Joanna up and to bed.” The other girl smiled and chuckled, gesturing with her head to where Joanna was fast asleep. Leaning against May with her head awkwardly tilted back from the clear height difference. 

Smirking, Robyn snapped a quick picture of the pair before nodding. “Sure. Make sure she doesn’t walk into another door though.” Robyn’s smirk widens as May just rolls her eyes before turning to nudge the taller woman. It takes a while, but finally, Joanna wakes slowly. Grumbling and lifting a hand to run through her short green hair, causing it to spike up in random directions. 

“M’what?” She mumbled, brown eyes fluttering open to glance around. “Did I fall asleep?”

“Yeah, you made my arm go numb. C’mon, get up.” May nudges her to sit up right before standing with a stretch, to which Joanna follows slowly. Her back cracking at the action and she winces briefly. “Let’s go. Otherwise you’ll be sleeping on the couch. /Again/.” Nodding, Joanna trails behind her before heading into her own room, May going into her room as well. Robyn shakes her head before turning to the sleeping faunas beside her. 

“Hey, Fi. C’mon, time to wake up.” Robyn speaks softly, waiting before resting a hand on her shoulder to try and wake her up. It takes a few more attempts before Fiona wakes up as well.

“Hmm? Oh dust, I fell asleep again didn’t I?” Fiona rubs her eyes. 

“Yeah. It’s late and you should go to bed.” Robyn leans forwards to grab the TV remote and turns off the film that had been playing. 

“Yeah.. Yeah that’s a good idea.” Fiona stands, wobbling slightly on her feet before yawning. She turns to look down at Robyn who was still at on the couch. “You staying out here?” Robyn nods her head as she sat back on the couch, a new film playing quietly in the background. Fiona just frowns softly. “Okay well, try not to stay up too late. We all know how grumpy you can get.” Robyn just rolls her eyes.

“Not as grumpy as Joanna.” She laughs, watching as Fiona debated what to do for a second or so longer before shuffling back to her room. Mumbling a small ‘goodnight’ as she goes. Robyn wouldn’t stay up too late anyway, as May said, they would have a busy day after all. 

But somehow, the knowledge of going to find Winter tomorrow just prevented her from relaxing fully. She was… Kind of excited? 

Dust, she knew that she had it bad, but she didn’t think she had it /this/ bad. 

**** 

Robyn doesn’t remember falling asleep, she didn’t realise that she had grown too tired to keep her eyes open any longer before passing out on the couch. What she did realise though- was the feeling of someone shaking her shoulder gently. And no matter how desperately she tried to cling to her slumber, she was eventually pried away and her eyes flutter open. “What, what?” She mumbled. Squinting at the bright light before glancing over to who woke her up- to see the unimpressed look on Joanna’s face, an eyebrow quirked as well. 

“Did you really not think to actually go to bed last night?” Joanna pulls away from where she was leant over the back of the couch. Moving to cross her arms over her chest with a small sigh. 

“Like you’re one to talk. The amount of times you pass out on the couch is unbelievable.” Robyn shoots back with a teasing tone in her voice, and when Joanna chuckles she can’t help but grin as well. “So you can leave me alone for this one time.” Grumbling, she pushes herself to sit up right before wincing at the ache in the base of her neck. Ah, maybe she should’ve gone to bed when Fiona said last night. 

Joanna glances in the direction of the kitchen before looking back down at her. The sounds of someone rummaging around the kitchen could be heard, that and a kettle being boiled. “Be glad it was me who found you and not Fi.” She hums. And Robyn just waves off the comment. Standing and raising her arms over her head to stretch before she’s turning to face Joanna. 

“I can imagine she wouldn’t be too happy. She still asleep?”

“For now. Lucky you, huh?” Joanna cocks her head to the side. Robyn nods in agreement before smirking. 

“Don’t think you’re off the hook either though. I saw how you were leaning against May.” The blonde’s hands come to rest on her hips, a smirk tugging on her lips- which only widens when she see’s Joanna’s eyes widen, a small blush staining her cheeks. 

“Wha-” Joanna chokes slightly on her words. It wasn’t often that the taller woman could be flustered or taken off guard, but it seemed like the other three Happy Huntresses could do it with ease. Perks of knowing each other for years. “I don’t know what you’re on about, Hill.” She tries to huff, glancing away and arms crossing over her chest. 

“Uh huh sure.” 

“Just- get ready. You want to go find Winter right? We can’t go do that while you’re still looking like a mess.” She moves one hand away to gesture to Robyn’s dishevelled look, ignoring the ‘hey’ from said woman. “Plus, it gives you some time to sort out what you’re going to say to her as well.” Robyn rolled her eyes in response. 

“Not true. But fine. Make sure May doesn’t burn down the kitchen.” She grumbled. The pair coming to a momentary truce as they separated and headed in different directions. Joanna heading into the kitchen while Robyn headed into her bedroom to get changed from her ‘lazy’ clothes into her usual attire. She was just wrapping the green scarf around her neck when there was a soft knock at the door, and a second later it was pushed open to reveal Fiona poking her head in. 

“Oh, morning! I wasn’t too sure if you were awake yet.” She smiled softly. “May and Joanna are ready to go, so whenever you’re ready as well. Do you still have the street names we need to go too?”

“Yep, still on my scroll.” She pulls out said device with a smile. Though the smile fades into a faint frown, something that Fiona picks up easily and a worried expression now shows on the faunas’ face. “Though I’m kind of worried about what Whitley said. Maybe I- /we/ should’ve gone last night, especially if she had a run in with the Ace Ops and-”

“It was late, Robyn.” Fiona sighs. “There wasn’t a lot that we could do and- I’m sure she’s fine.” Robyn doesn’t say anything as she pockets her scroll once more. “But we’re going today, and that’s all that matters right?” To which Robyn finally nods at. 

“Yeah… You’re right. Okay, let’s go before Joanna starts to complain again.” This prompts them both to laugh before Fiona turns and leaves the room, Robyn soon following. Joanna and May were stood by the front door, the former having her arms crossed over her chest, but was listening intently to whatever May was talking about until Robyn left her room. The other stops before turning to Robyn.

“Ready?” May asks. 

“Mhm, let’s go.” She smiles and steps outside. 

**** 

Honestly, Robyn wasn’t too sure on where to start. Surely going to Winter’s home was the best idea to start off with, but Robyn also knew that Winter was close to Klein so it made sense that the white haired woman could also go there. Especially if she was injured. But, it seemed like she didn’t have to make the choice on where to go first as Klein’s street was closer to them and it just made more sense to them to go there first. Saved them walking back on themselves as well. 

The street was cold, quiet and still recovering from the Grimm attack that had rampaged through the town. Not many people were out and walking around, but those that was there thanked Robyn and the Happy Huntresses for what they did. ‘My son is warm with the extra blankets you gave us’, ‘my family are eating well again’ and other variations were spoken to them. And it took Robyn every part of herself to not blurt out that they shouldn’t be thanking her at all. Yes, they had been able to intercept the Atlas trucks and been able to distribute whatever was inside, but the woman behind these deliveries and letting Robyn and her group know where they would be was Winter Schnee herself. The very woman who risked her position to help Robyn escape two weeks ago. 

The very woman who went quiet on her for four days. 

And the very same woman that Robyn found herself thinking about more often than not.

If May’s smirk was anything to go by, Robyn knew that she wasn’t being that subtle. 

But she thanked them either way with a soft smile on her lips until finally- after a few minutes of delay, they made it to the street where Klein’s home was located. And it took them a few minutes longer, asking one of the occupants on the street, before they were approaching Klein’s home and before Robyn could back out she was knocking on the door. It took a few moments, but eventually the door was opened to reveal a man, much shorter than herself, with balding light brown hair and slightly on the heavier side looking up at her. Well. That wasn’t Winter Schnee. And for a moment, the pair stand silently, eyeing the other up- until the man clears his throat. Brown eyes flickering to the three women behind her before landing back on Robyn. 

“Councilwoman Hill, this is… Certainly unexpected. To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asks, standing with the door ajar slightly and his gaze firm on her. 

“You’re Klein, correct?” He nods at this. “And you used to work in the Schnee Manor? So you know the Schnee children fairly well?”

He chuckles at that, eyes shifting to yellow but before she could comment on it they had returned to brown once more. Now that was unusual. “I would hope so. I worked there for /years/, Councilwoman Hill.” 

“Robyn is just fine, then I was hoping you could help me find someone? Winter Schnee? I’m aware that there had been an… ‘Incident’ with Ironwood.” She talks quietly, her voice slightly lowered as she does so. She didn’t need to attract any unwanted attention now. However, her question has an affect on the man in front of her. His short stature goes rigid, back straightening slightly and his eyes narrowed (now a bright red) and the corner of his lips turn down as he scowls at her. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Councilwoman Hill. I haven’t spoken, nor seen Miss Schnee in /months/. Why would she even come here?” He steps out from the doorway, attempting to pull the door too behind him-

Just as there’s a loud thud from within the house itself. And Robyn quirks an eyebrow, not at all fazed by his reaction. 

The red of his eyes dims back to a brown as he glances behind himself. 

“I’m a friend of Winter’s. I’m aware that something happened because she /helped/ me, and Whitley told me she would either be here or at her own home.” The man pauses as she talks. Taking in the information and debating it with himself before finally, he nods his head. Jaw clenching as he steps back, eyes flickering to the others behind Robyn once more. 

“If you try anything, Councilwoman Hill, Ironwood will be the least of your concerns.” He mumbles before opening the front door and gesturing the four inside. Robyn nods, looking back to Fiona before she’s stepping into the house. Fiona, May and Joanna trailing behind her. 

The house itself was small, with very few personal items decorating the front room itself. Instead there was a worn couch, a TV in front of it, a few other chairs nearby and a coffee table to the side. If Robyn was paying attention, she would’ve made a snarky comment about the Schnee’s not paying him enough to actually decorate more- but she wasn’t.

Her attention was elsewhere. 

More so focused on the very familiar sword resting against the coffee table- the weapon itself having seen better days and-

And Winter Schnee herself, stood awkwardly in the door frame of what Robyn assumed was the kitchen. But this wasn’t the same Winter Schnee that she saw two weeks ago. No, that Winter Schnee had a healing black eye, a healing cut on her nose and a few more worry lines creased between her eyebrows. Dressed in her usual uniform that- Robyn had come to silently admire. She had held herself with power and authority, even while breaking Robyn out of Ironwood’s grasp. /This/ Winter however had dark bags under her eyes, a tiredness that could only be seen in the slump of her shoulders, her right hand (bandaged, Robyn came to later notice) on the wall to help support herself as she seemed to be favouring one leg. She wore a grey button up shirt, the bottom tucked into form fitting black pants, and the sleeves rolled up to expose her forearms. The top two buttons of her shirt was undone, exposing the healed scars over her collar bones- and fresh bruising. The black eye had healed mostly by now, the cut was now a thin scar trailing over the bridge of her nose and- and Winter had a surprised look on her face. 

“I… Robyn?” 

"... Shit Winter." Is all she can mutter.


	10. Chapter 10

The room was silent as the pair just continued to stare at each other, Robyn was unable to really think of anything to say and- okay she should’ve listened a little more to what Joanna had said earlier. She should’ve thought about what she was going to say when seeing Winter again. But in all fairness, she didn’t think she would see her like /this/. Of course there had been a high chance that this could be an outcome. She knew that Ironwood was losing it, and if he suspected one of his own people betraying him then well… What would he do? Robyn had no idea how far he would actually go. Turning his back on the people of Mantle was one thing, having an arrest warrant on /kids/ was another- but actually turning on one of his closest allies was another. 

And it seemed like Winter paid the price for Robyn’s escape. Something that the blonde couldn’t help but feel guilty about. 

“Winter I-” Robyn’s cut off when Winter tries to take a step forwards- by now the surprised look had fallen into a more guarded one, calculated, cold and distant, but her leg gives way. Prompting a small to slip between Winter’s lips. Though before Robyn could actually move to her side, Klein was already there. His smaller frame helping to hold up the ex (was she really) agent. Helping to steady the other woman, Klein then begins to direct them both to the couch in the middle of the room. Robyn moving to help them both if they needed it. 

“Miss Schnee, I told you to stay where you were and to /rest/.” There’s s soft sternness to Klein’s voice that reminds her of a father reprimanding their child. But from what Robyn remembers, Klein was probably the closest thing that she had of a father seeing as her own had been distant and often belittled his children for a simple mistake. There was no denying the slight shine of fondness in Winter’s eyes as she playfully glared at the man to her side. 

“And I told you to stop calling me that. You no longer work for my father.” Winter grunts, her voice strained as she’s carefully lowered onto the couch. This time Robyn having a gentle grip on her other arm and both her and Klein guide her to sit down. Though Robyn’s touch lingers for a second or so longer before she’s pulling herself away. 

“What happened to you Winter?” Robyn finally asks when the room falls into silence once more. And Winter’s relaxed posture grows stiff once more. Ice blue eyes flickering up to meet worried violet before she turns her attention to Klein who nodded briefly. 

“Right. Tea? Coffee?” He gestured to the three women still stood by the front door, having stayed silent throughout the entire thing. 

Joanna remains still, stood at the back of the group, gaze guarded and lips pressed tightly together where as May stands slightly just in front of her. Having been focused on looking around the room to make sure that nothing could jump out at them. But her face remains blank of any expression as well. It’s Fiona who seems to crack. A worried expression on her face from where Winter had nearly collapsed right in front of them. “I could use some assistance in the garden before I leave.” The Happy Huntresses looks t Robyn, and she nods in return, so with that the three make their way to follow Klein outside. Leaving Winter and Robyn alone. 

Sighing heavily, she turns her attention to the white haired female sat in front of her. “Winter…” She mumbles, getting no response from her. Which she half expected. “Winter I- what happened to you?” 

Again no response. 

And this causes Robyn to frown, groaning in frustration before she’s sitting beside her heavily. Immediately regretting her action when Winter winces and rests a hand on her waist. Right- still broken ribs. They would take awhile to heal fully. She mumbles a soft ‘sorry’ and shifts in her seat to face Winter now. From where she sits she can actually see how tired the other really was. “Win-”

“How did you know I was here, Robyn?” Winter’s voice wavers slightly at the end, but Robyn doesn’t comment on it. But she does make a note of the fact that Winter called her by her name and not ‘Councilwoman Hill’. But still, her refusal to explain what happened and instead Winter actually seemed… Upset? Angry? That Robyn had come here? Well that didn’t help Robyn’s souring mood either. 

“How did I know you were here?” She replies with disbelief. 

“Yes. I didn’t tell you where I was.”

“Your brother did. After you left your scroll at the Schnee Manor /four/ days ago without a message of ‘hey I’m fine, don’t worry about me’.” Robyn’s voice grows cold, a bite in her words as well. “Who would’ve thought that I would get more out of /Whitley/ than you?” A bitter laugh forces it’s way out of her throat before she could stop it. And she’s met with Winter’s signature icy glare that would normally make anyone stop and rethink their actions. But this only seemed to spur Robyn on. “Whitely, who I remember not giving a shit about anyone, but it seems like you two swapped, huh? But it’s fine! I’ll just spend four days worrying about you because I have no idea what Ironwood would actually do if or when he found out about you breaking me out. Or helping me and the Happy Huntresses!” She stands abruptly, once more causing Winter to wince as she’s shifted. “It’s not like I care about yo-”

“For dust’s sake Robyn! Shut up!” Winter practically gasps from where she’s sat on the couch. Eyes still narrowed and- if a gaze could kill Robyn would be dead four times over. “Don’t you ever think the reason why I didn’t tell you was to protect you!” Now it’s Winter’s turn who stands up. Though she immediately wobbles on her feet- and Robyn only then realises that Winter is a couple of inches smaller than her without her heels. But that doesn’t seem to stop Winter from scowling up at her. Ignoring how she was unable to keep herself upright, pushing herself beyond her limits. Klein was definitely going to yell at the both of them later. 

Not that Robyn is paying attention to that lingering thought. 

No, because her attention is 100% on Winter, who was still ranting in front of her. Watching as various emotions were brought to the surface. And honestly, Robyn should be listening to what she said, why she wasn’t told anything. How she had to leave in a hurry. How the remaining Ace Ops had found Winter outside her home and- okay that she made a mental note about. It seems like all of this had been bottled up far too long. That the pressure had finally got to Winter after the last two weeks. Her sister was in danger, and Winter couldn’t do anything about it, not when she had to watch her own back for when Ironwood eventually found out what happened. 

Winter is still ranting, and Robyn can’t help but think that Winter really needs to take a breath and stop. Robyn isn’t even arguing back anymore. 

She wants to cut in, to hold Winter steady, to help support her, to reassure her that things were going to be okay now that it was clear Winter no longer worked for Ironwood. 

Instead, what she does, is take a step closer to her. Winter’s eyes widen in surprise as Robyn leans down slightly and presses her lips against hers, her own eyes drift shut so she doesn’t see the expression on Winter’s face. One of her hands moves to rest gently on her waist, the side that wasn’t injured, as the other cups her face. And Winter is frozen (ha, pun not intended) in her grasp at first. Her body ridged under her hands and just as Robyn thinks she’s messed up- over crossed the line /again/ and goes to pull back, Winter surprises them both. She reaches out to grasp the front of Robyn’s scarf and pulls her back down to kiss her again. This time it’s Robyn who tenses, but she easily melts into the kiss this time. They both melt into each other’s hold. Winter’s hand loosens it’s grip on the scarf before drifting to rest on the back of Robyn’s neck, only prompting the taller woman to lean closer. 

The kiss is soft, slow and maybe even hesitant. Worried that if they dared to pull away that anything that was happening between them would be ruined. 

But they eventually did have to pull away as their lungs began to burn. They didn’t separate too far though, their foreheads centimetres apart and their gazes locked. 

“I was worried about you, Snowflake.” Robyn murmured, arms moving to wrap around her waist- though immediately loosened her grip when Winter tried to hold back a small wince. There was a bright blush on Winter’s cheeks and- she still looked beautiful. “But that was one hell of a kiss. Reminds me of the Academy days.” A wide grin tugs on her lips, laughing as Winter weakly shoves her away with a small scowl, her cheeks still red. Robyn drops her hold and takes a small step back, though immediately stepping forwards when Winter faltered where she stood. Robyn’s grip gentle on her arm to stabilise her. “You should probably sit back down, Schnee.” 

“I’m fine, Robyn.” Winter tries to brush her off, shrugging her hand away as she tries to stand on her own. 

“Do I need to go get Klein?” She quirks an eyebrow at the other woman, cocking her head to the side as well. But it seemed like the threat of getting the older man was enough to make Winter Schnee shrink in on herself. And with a small huff, Winter carefully lowers herself back to sit down, Robyn moving to sit beside her. “That’s what I thought.” Winter rolls her eyes. 

“We need to talk about what just happened, especially with how things ended last time. But first, you talked to /Whitley/?!” Honestly, Robyn thought there was more pressing matters that needed discussing. Like Ironwood. Or how Winter was injured yet /again/. Or that very non-platonic kiss. But instead the white haired woman was more focused on the fact that Robyn had talked to her brother. 

But Robyn chuckles anyway. “Sure, let’s start there… I guess.”

**** 

By the time Robyn and Winter had wrapped up their conversation about Whitley, Winter begrudgingly thanking her brother who had pointed Robyn in the right direction, before Klein and the Happy Huntresses returned. The three women shooting Robyn a confused look when they noticed how close she was sat to Winter. Klein’s eyes shined a soft yellow when he noticed how relaxed Winter looked. 

The older man eagerly shooed the other three women to sit down on the few armchairs within the living room before he was disappearing into the kitchen to get drinks. Soon returning and handing Winter a cup of tea and asking what the other four women wanted. It was while he was in the kitchen for the second time that Robyn finally decided to press for details. 

“So, Whitley didn’t actually tell me anything important. He said that you mentioned something about Ironwood before talking to your mother.” That got a nod from Winter, and Robyn could see her holding back a grimace. Winter and Willow had never been close. Not when Willow had taken a back seat during their fathers control, turning to alcohol over stepping in for her children. Robyn knew that Winter had some resentment for the older woman. But the fact that she had actually spoken to her was… Reassuring. And hopeful that their relationship could be fixed. “Before leaving, I assume to your home?”

“I had been able to cover your ‘disappearance’ well. No one suspected me for quite a while, until Harvs had gone to Ironwood regarding your visit to him. And that was enough to make him suspicious of me. That and the last few Atlas trucks that had gone missing when only a select few knew their routes, that seemed like the final straw.” Winter sighed before taking a sip of her tea. Glancing up when Klein entered the room and handed the others their drinks. “I didn’t even know he knew until the day I stopped replying to you Robyn, when I overheard their conversation.”

“You left?” Robyn pries. 

“No.” Winter shakes her head, eyes narrowed for a second before her shoulders slumped. “I stood my ground, I walked into his office, Harvs was present, and I… Argued my point. /Your/ point, and my sisters. Ironwood didn’t take that well. I was given a chance to correct my mistake, to bring you and your huntresses in…” She pauses, glancing aside with an embarrassed look. “And I might have told him to fuck off.” Winter shrugs as nonchalantly as she can manage. That causes Robyn to choke on her drink in surprise, violet eyes wide while trying to clear her lungs.

“You /what/?!” She asks. The other three women laugh and Klein rolls her eyes. 

“You-“ May’s laughter cuts herself off. “You can’t be /serious/?! Robyn, check to see if she’s lying.” May finally gets out. 

“Why would I lie about that?” Winter shoots back, narrowed gaze directed at May. 

“Oh chill, Ice Queen.” Robyn now has Winter’s cold glare on her. “C’mon, it’s a simple check and we both know it takes seconds to prove or disprove.” She just smirks in response and holds out her hand. Wiggling her fingers when Winter stares at the limb with a frown. 

“Oh I can’t /believe/ this.” Winter grumbles but caves and places her hand in Robyn’s who just smirks wider. 

“What did you tell Ironwood?”

“I told him to fuck off.” All four of the Happy Huntresses pause, Fiona leaning slightly in her seat as Robyn’s hand remains purple- until it flashes green. Drawing laughs from Joanna and May, even Robyn laughs and gives Winter’s hand a small squeeze. 

“Who would’ve thought that Schnee had it in her!” May sits back in her seat with a wide grin. 

“I’ve heard her say worse.” Robyn smirks. Crossing her arms over her chest with a sense of pride almost filling her. “One time at the Academy she sa-”

“I said /nothing/. “ Winter pulls her hand away to whack Robyn’s arm, promptly shutting the girl up with a small huff. “Anyway, whatever I /didn’t/ say wouldn’t compare to what you called our training teacher one time.”

“Okay, but they deserved it and you know it.” Robyn and Winter share a knowing look. The room going quiet for a moment or two. May, Joanna and Fiona sensing there was more to whatever they weren’t willing to say. But it’s Klein that breaks the silence by clearing his throat. 

“Well, this is lovely and all. But I do have a small request for you four. I’m leaving Mantle, and though Winter’s home is perfectly fine for her, I don’t trust her resting while she is alone. Is there any chance I can ask that you four keep an eye on her?” Robyn couldn’t help but pause at his request. Caught off guard considering that Winter had been a Special Operative for so many years. A trained huntress for more. She could look after herself without any issues. But at the same time she knew it wasn’t just because of that. If Ironwood had it really out for her, and Winter had already had one encounter with the Ace Ops and badly injured, what was to say they wouldn’t try again? 

“Klein I don’t need to be babysat. I am perfectly able to look after myself.”

“Miss Schnee I-”

“/Klein/, you’re not my fath-”

“We’ll do it.” Robyn doesn’t even think to ask the other three as she speaks up. “We could use with the extra help anyway.” Not really. “Plus, having a ‘Special Operative’ on our side gives us an advantage. You know the delivery routes well, yeah?” She knew what Winter could be like, but she also knew that the other woman could be persuaded. Robyn turns her head to meet Winter’s narrowed gaze, clearly torn on how to respond. But it’s then that Robyn shoots Winter her signature crooked smile, head tilted slightly too. “Please? Would make me feel better rather than worrying if you fell and knocked yourself out.”  
“I- that was /one time/, Hill.” Winter corrects her- but she pauses, biting her bottom lip, which Robyn couldn’t help but glance down too, gaze lingering and- “Fine. But I’m only staying for a few days.” She turns her head with a huff. And Robyn lets a triumphant grin tug on her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Now that the issue regarding Winter possibly overworking herself to the point of collapsing or only injuring herself further was dealt with- the next issue was going to collect some of Winter’s items from her home. The idea of Winter going herself was immediately thrown out the window- much to the ex-heiress’ annoyance. 

“I’m fine enough to go grab my own clothing, Robyn. I don’t think me carrying a bag is seriously going to hurt me.” Ice blue eyes locked onto violet, yet Robyn didn’t budge or falter under the piercing gaze. Where many would’ve cracked and possibly even given into Winter’s demands, Robyn knew better than that. She was all too aware of Winter’s tactics on getting people to do what she wanted. Robyn figured that was how she rose through Ironwood’s ranks easily. That and the power of the ‘Schnee’ name as well. Not that they got any real money value behind it, but it always made people falter when they realised there was a Schnee present as well. 

But Robyn knew that Winter had a habit of working well beyond her limits. Even at the academy there had been a few instances when Winter had ignored an injury or risked herself for the end goal. 

Something that Robyn had once hoped she would grow out of. 

“Mhm, sure. You’re still clutching your side, Winter. May and Fiona will go to yours and grab some things.” Winter’s eyes slid over to May, who had been grinning throughout the whole exchange. 

“If anything goes missing I sw-” 

“Whoa hey, I won’t do that. And neither will Fiona.” May cuts her off with a chuckle. Not at all fazed by the frosty response from Winter. They sit there in silence for a little while, Winter having a silent stare off with May until- “And I won’t go through your things… Mostly.” She winks. Winter’s jaw clenches, her eyes narrow and her eyebrows furrow down dangerously-

“They won’t do that. I trust them Winter, so trust me, okay?” Robyn tries to lighten the mood. 

“I trust you, Hill?” Winter replies coolly, one eyebrow now raised as she turns to address the other woman. The response is what catches her off guard first, and second to leave her without a response. 

But the third was the small quirk at the corner of Winter’s lips that caused her tanned cheeks to flush a soft red. Her gaze getting caught on her lips as her mind goes back to the chaste kiss earlier. 

It’s not until she hears May laughing in front of her that Robyn snaps herself out of it. Her cheeks darkening a little more in embarrassment. Hoping that Winter hadn’t caught her staring-

Though a quick glance back to the same quirk on her lips and a mischievous glint in those ice blue eyes gives away that she had been caught. Dust. Robyn get control of yourself. 

Robyn clears her throat, eyes narrowing playfully as she turns back to the ex-agent. “Ouch. Wounding me already, huh? Also, back to last names? I can do that too, Schnee.” She even goes back to wink to Winter, and is that a blush on the Ice Queen’s cheeks?

“Right- before you two get too distracted in this… Weird flirting or whatever this is, what do we need to get, Winter?” May cuts in. Eyes flickering between the two women opposite her. “A change of clothes I assume? Anything else?”

Winter clears her throat. “Yes, a change of clothes would be good. There should be some files as well about the last few delivery truck dates. Though I assume that Ironwood will be changing that soon, if he hasn’t already. But, we can try.” May nods her head and Fiona makes a note of what Winter goes on to say and where they’ll be able to find these items. Eventually though they have enough information to go to Winter’s and grab what she needs, and with Klein now standing beside Winter with a soft smile- Robyn gently urges them to take their leave. 

Robyn stands, dusting herself off before grabbing the cups on the coffee table and walk into the kitchen for Klein because despite their tense meeting earlier, Robyn did have manners. And it was clear that Klein did care about Winter a lot. Something they both could share. 

Robyn lifts her head when she hears someone step into the kitchen, quirking an eyebrow when she sees Fiona standing in the door frame. “Hey Fi, you okay?” She asks whilst rinsing out their cups. 

“Yeah just… Do you think Winter is okay?” 

She sighs, stopping for a moment before thinking back to the injuries that she had made a note of earlier. “I… I don’t know. She’s a tough woman, she won’t let anything hold her back. Stubborn though, it’ll be hard to get her to rest properly. But we’re also stubborn.” She smirks and places the cups aside to dry. “She may not admit it now, but she’ll thank us later for making sure she doesn’t hurt herself more.”

“… We can trust her right?”

Robyn frowns softly. Turning to face Fiona properly now and she tilts her head. Her gaze flickering behind Fiona briefly to see if the others were listening. Her gaze lingering on Winter before moving back to Fiona. “Yeah. Of course. You saw her tell the truth about Ironwood.”

“I know, I know I just… It’s stupid. I’m sorry- I know that we can trust her.” Fiona shakes her head as if to shake away her worries. To which Robyn smiles at softly and approaches her, resting a hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s okay Fi. I get it. But I also know Winter. She wouldn’t trick us like this. She has too much of an ego to do that.” Robyn chuckles, watching as Fiona relaxes and returns her smile. “Right, I’m all done here. We should probably head back and make sure that Winter isn’t pushing herself to hurry back.” And with that, the pair head back into the living room where Winter is now stood, a jacket wrapping around her shoulders as she stands in front of Klein. The pair of them talking softly, though Robyn can easily spot the soft scowl on Winter’s face which means that it isn’t too much of a pleasant topic. She would ask her later about it. May and Joanna are stood by the front door, talking as well. 

Robyn moves to stand with them, one hand on her hip and her head tilted. Though she doesn’t say anything just yet- not when she notices the jacket that Winter is wearing. 

It’s not like her normal white formal jacket that she wore, with the symbol stitched in, and the waist tapered in. Instead this one was dark in colour, darker than the shirt she was wearing. It had a high collar, with the waist also tapered in, but with silver lining. Honestly- Robyn kind of liked her in the darker colours, it made her eyes stand out. And- whoa. Was her eyes always that bright and eye catching (pun not intended)? But then Winter’s gaze fixes on her, and Robyn immediately looks away. 

Caught red handed. 

Clearing her throat, Robyn glances to the three women stood behind her. “Right, we should probably head out now. Better to get back now than later.” May and Joanna smirk at her, the latter winking and Robyn groans internally. Dust she wouldn’t be living this down later. She wasn’t looking forwards to that. 

“We’ll meet you back at the house.” May chuckles and leaves with Fiona trailing behind her, leaving Joanna with Robyn, Winter and Klein. And Robyn can’t help but shift awkwardly. 

“We should probably go as well.” Robyn finally speaks up, prompting Joanna to nod and step outside. Winter gives Klein a brief one armed hug before she too is stepping past Robyn and heading out, there’s a small limp to her step. Robyn goes to follow her until she’s stopped when Klein calls out to her. 

“Take care of her Robyn. We both know how stubborn she can be.” To which she nods at, her gaze flickering to him. 

“I will. Where will you be going if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Well, Jacques may have fired me, but Willow has offered me my original position back within Schnee Manor- but I haven’t had a vacation in a while.” He smiles almost wistfully. “And, Weiss could do with another ally at the moment. Winter and I have already discussed this, but I won’t be returning for a while. Please keep an eye on her. She needs an old friend more than ever at the moment. I remember how she used to talk about you.” A blush stained at her cheeks. “And you’re both not exactly that subtle either.” That causes her to duck her head. 

“R-right. Well, safe travels. If you need any help getting out I ca-”

“I appreciate that, Robyn. But don’t worry about this old man here.” He laughs. “Winter’s last few days was helping to ensure a safe way out. Plus, I can handle myself.” 

Nodding, Robyn gives him one last smile before she’s stepping outside. Closing the door behind herself she then glances over to Winter, seeing how she is still favouring one leg over the other as she stands. 

“You know the offer is still there if you want me to carry you.” Robyn smirks. 

She’s instantly met with a hand slapping her shoulder. 

“Noted.” The taller woman laughs, spotting how Joanna rolled her eyes before beginning to lead the way back. “C’mon, lets go Snowflake.” Winter’s grumble of ‘stop calling me that’ is barely heard, but Robyn hears it clearly. 

She makes sure to walk by Winter’s side the whole way home. 

And at one time, she reaches out to gently hold her arm to help her if needed.

And Winter doesn’t pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me awhile, and it seems like this one is a filler, but I promise to have something else up soon!  
> Who knew that trying to run a D&D campaign for the first time was so hectic XD 
> 
> Thank you all for the wait and reading!!!


	12. Chapter 12

After a few minor set backs where they had to take a break for Winter, there had been a couple of times where Winter’s leg buckled (and Robyn wrapped an arm around her), they eventually made it back to the Happy Huntress’ apartment. Joanna had immediately shot a glare to Robyn that could only be described as ‘behave’ before heading into her room. And honestly, Robyn doesn’t know what she should be more upset about. The fact that Joanna thinks she won’t behave, or the fact that Joanna gave /her/ the look. Honestly it should be directed at Winter- but Robyn bites her tongue to stay quiet. 

She couldn’t help but glare at Joanna’s retreating back, and then her door as it was pushed shut- until she head Winter move beside her. Causing the blonde to turn and watch as Winter looked over the living room. She half expected her to have a disapproving look on her face- and though it was there, Winter was doing her best to not let it show. 

“Not up to standards, Snowflake?” Robyn teases. Remembering the quiet confession that Winter had made all those years ago that she had first checked out her dorm room to make sure it lived up to what she had expected. It had, though there also had been some minor corrections that could have been made. 

“That’s not what I’m-” A look from Robyn easily shuts down her response. “Fine. It’s… Nice. Lived in.” 

“Is that you trying to be polite? You know it takes a lot more than some words to hurt my feelings.” She adjusts her stance, a hand resting on one hip that’s jutted out slightly, a smirk on her lips and an eyebrow raised. Winter turns her gaze to her now, her eyes slightly narrowed. 

“No,” She starts. Gaze flickering to Joanna’s shut door (was she worried that Joanna would hear?) “I mean what I said. It looks… Lived in. It’s.. Nice. You saw the Manor. How clean and well kept it was, everything had to be spotless.” Winter’s gaze lingers to one of Robyn’s shirts tossed over the back of the couch (something she wished she had put away earlier). “You all seem so comfortable here.” And it did make sense, at least to Robyn. From what she remembers of Winter’s childhood her father had been beyond strict. Had control of Winter’s entire childhood- even Atlas Academy had been dictated by Jacques. The fact that everything had to be a certain way was probably engrained within Winter, it must’ve also been difficult for her to try and break from. 

With how Winter presented herself she knew that it must’ve been the case. 

She would ask Fiona about it later on. But until then, she was here with Winter. 

“Hey, I don’t mean it like a bad thing and well… While you’re here you can cut back and relax a little too. No one will care. Plus, you are supposed to be resting. So that means no frowning or worrying, Schnee.” Robyn flashes her a smirk and gently nudges her arm. Winter just rolls her eyes in response. 

But she doesn’t pull away from her again, and there’s a small smile at the corner of her lips. “If I wanted to be looked after, I would’ve gone back to stay with my mother.”

Robyn can’t stop herself from laughing. “Oh please. We both know that you would drive yourself crazy being at home with your mother and Whitley. Which reminds me, I’m surprised you had a place down here. What, the ‘uppercrust’ didn’t suit it for you? Not good enough?”

By now Winter is unbuttoning the jacket she was wearing, carefully pulling it off with a small wince and Robyn has to stop herself from reaching over to help her. Winter’s pride wouldn’t allow that. But watching Winter in pain, her bottom lip caught between her lips and her movements slow- Robyn didn’t like seeing her in pain. 

“I knew my father would never come here.” Winter offers up, and it shocks Robyn back into the present. “And… I never wanted that life. I worked hard for my position, and those type of people make me uncomfortable.” An embarrassed look crosses Winter’s features, and Robyn’s gaze softens briefly. But she knows that Winter doesn’t willingly just hand up this sort of information, and she knows that Winter isn’t comfortable with this either… So she does the next best thing. 

Without properly waiting for Winter to put the jacket down, Robyn reaches out to take it from her, tossing it onto the back of the couch and ignoring the small ‘hey’ from Winter before taking her hand and leading her to the couch. “Right. You need to rest. And I am not having Klein come yelling at me because you’re not.” Winter doesn’t struggle in her grasp, but she does look at her as if she grew a second head. Robyn rolls her eyes. “Sit down. We have a while before May and Fi get back, so we’re going to watch a film.”

“Don’t you have work to do?”

“Eh, a little. But with Ironwood still being… Ironwood, I don’t think it’ll kill me if I have a day off. Plus, we both know how stubborn you are.” Robyn sits down on the couch before gently tugging Winter closer. 

It takes her a second, biting her bottom lip again before sighing heavily and caving. Moving to sit next to her with a narrowed gaze. 

“See? Was that so hard?” 

“Shut up, Hill. Just play a god damn movie already.”

Robyn snickers, giving her hand a small squeeze before she’s moving to grab the remote and flip something random on. Of course there’s a small huff from Winter when the movie turns out to be more kid themed- but who could blame them from watching something light hearted? 

****

Honestly, Robyn isn’t sure how long they make it through the movie before she feels Winter relax next to her. Feeling the tension leave the other woman- but she doesn’t look over. Instead she continues to rub her thumb across her knuckles gently. It’s only when her own eyelids get heavy that she looks over to see that Winter is already asleep. The ever present scowl on Winter’s face was non-existent. Instead her expression was soft, if not wincing slightly when she shifted in her sleep, but she was calm and relaxed. Something that Robyn hadn’t seen in a long while. 

It’s not much longer until Robyn is dozing as well. 

**** 

The first thing she hears when she comes back to consciousness is the sound of a camera going off. Half asleep eyes blink blearily before she’s looking around herself. Smiling softly when she sees Winter still beside her, though now her head is tilted a little towards her (which doesn’t look at all comfortable) before another click of the camera brings her back into focus. 

Looking up, she soon sees the scroll pointed at them both…

And then the grinning faces of May, Fiona and even a smirking Joanna. 

Instantly, Robyn’s face flushes a deep red and it takes every part of herself not to jump up and snatch the scroll from May’s hand because the action would most likely wake the sleeping woman beside her. Not when Winter still had a grasp on her hand. And a grumpy Winter was never a good Winter. 

“I- you- what the hell?!” Robyn hisses through gritted teeth, eyes narrowed at the trio in front of her. “What are you /doing/?!”

May just snickers. “You two just looked so… So… So cute.” She winks. “It’s not often we get to see you cuddled up with anyone. /Especially/ Winter Schnee of all people. Look.” May flips the scroll around so that Robyn could see. But all she does is wince at first, blinking a couple of times so that her eyes would adjust to the brightness of the screen. There was some grumbled protests from Robyn- but they immediately died in her throat when she saw the image. And… Okay, it was sweet. 

The pair of them looked so calm and relaxed. Robyn had been unaware that her own head had been tilted towards Winter’s, their hands joined and- 

“… Send that to me?” Robyn asks weakly. 

“Of course boss.” May winks. “We got the Schnee’s stuff, and something extra for dinner seeing as we’ll be catering for her as well.” She gestures to the still sleeping Winter beside her. 

Fiona chuckles quietly before Joanna speaks up. “We’ll leave you to waking her up.” She rests a hand on May’s shoulder, gently tugging her away. To which May follows easily. Fiona only gives her a thumbs up before following behind the taller women. Robyn just groans internally. 

“Right… This shouldn’t be difficult… Hopefully.” She murmured, turning slightly to face Winter once more. She hesitates for a second, gaze softening one more when she sees how comfortable Winter is. But by looking at the clock up on the wall, it’s been a few hours, and she knows that if Winter were to sleep any longer going to sleep tonight would be difficult. Robyn reaches up with her free hand to tuck the loose white strands of hair out of Winter’s face carefully. “Hey, sleeping beauty. Time to wake up.” Robyn murmured. 

Winter didn’t react. 

“Great.” Robyn grumbled. Her hand moves to rest on her shoulder, giving her a gentle shake. “Snowflake, c’mon. Time to get up.” She tries again. “Never thought you’d be the type to nap.” 

The small tease mixed with the gentle movement is enough to make Winter stir. Her eyebrows furrow down and she fights to stay asleep for a little longer- but with Robyn still gently shaking and talking to her, she finally wakes up.

Ice blue eyes flutter open slowly, glancing around before locking onto Robyn and- Winter looks so unguarded. Her walls weren’t up yet, and Robyn hoped that Winter would feel comfortable around her to keep her walls down. But she knew that wouldn’t be the case… Not for now at least.

“Morning sleeping beauty. Have a good nap?” Robyn asks softly, voice light and quiet. 

And yet Winter doesn’t scowl at her in response, or pull her hand away, or pull her head away either. Instead she just blinks, the corner of her lips tugging up. “What is it with your nicknames?” Winter’s voice is hoarse, and slurred slightly from still waking up. 

“Oh c’mon. You used to love my nicknames.” Robyn chuckled. Shifting and squeezing her hand once more. Watching as Winter then rolled her eyes with a weak groan. 

“That was years ago Robyn.” Winter moves, wincing as she straightens herself on the couch (though once more not really pulling away from Robyn) her free hand moving to press against her ribs. “T-things change.” 

“Mhm, they do. But I don’t think your love of my nicknames is one of them.” 

Before they could say anymore, May steps back into the room. “Can you two stop being gross please?” Winter yanks herself away, cheeks a bright red in embarrassment- before remembering that she was injured again. Biting back a cry of pain as worry flickers on May’s face. “Shit, sorry.” Even Robyn shoots the other woman a glare. “Just, need some advice on what you want for dinner.” May tries to fix. 

“R-right. Of course.” Robyn’s eyes drift to Winter as she talks, watching as the other woman separates herself before standing up again. Robyn soon doing the same before following them both into the kitchen where she can hear Joanna and Fiona talking. 

This was going to be an interesting first evening. 

**** 

So, things could’ve been better. 

They weren’t bad, but they weren’t great either. 

It was… A little weird between the Happy Huntress’ and Winter, but things soon eased back up again, especially when May asked about Robyn back in the academy. Causing Robyn to choke briefly on her food, shooting Winter a glare- but the other woman smirks and gives into whatever the others want to know. 

“Robyn thought that it was a good idea to take on a pack of Beowolves by herself. She was fine, but ended up fracturing her arm… By running into a tree and falling on it.” Winter chuckles, a faint grin on her lips and- she didn’t look as guarded as before. Of course there was still a wall up, Winter didn’t just trust anyone after all, but she didn’t look as tense as before. At Robyn’s expense though. 

But two could play at that game. 

“Winter had to cut her hair at the beginning of one semester. She wasn’t being careful on a mission and because it was so long, ended up getting caught. And she thought it was a good idea to cut it off rather than ask anyone to help her. She came back with half her hair longer than the other half.” The other Happy Huntress’ laugh at their stories. “Which is why she probably wears it up most days.”

But that’s how their evening goes, the other three bring up some stories about each other and Robyn included. They don’t realise just how long they’ve been talking until Winter yawns again, prompting all of them to agree that it’s time to go to bed. And it’s not until the other three are gone, Joanna winking to Robyn, that both Winter and Robyn come to the same conclusion: where was Winter going to sleep?

“I uh- where’s the blankets? I’ll sleep on the couch?” Winter turns to Robyn after rummaging through the bag that Fiona and May had got them. 

“What? No. You can’t sleep on the couch, you’ll hurt yourself more.” Robyn replies quickly- a little too quickly she realises. “Just use my bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“Robyn. I can’t just take your bed.”

“Well I’m not letting you sleep on the couch.” Robyn crosses her arms over her chest, levelling her gaze at Winter. 

“I’m the guest I should sleep on the co-”

“Oh for dusts sake! Both of you share the bed! Robyn’s bed is big enough!” Come’s Joanna’s annoyed voice comes from behind her closed door. And they both flush in response. Going silent as they stare at the closed door. Were they really talking that loudly?

“… I swear, Hill-”

“Oh shut up Winter.”

“Just… It won’t be the first time we’ve slept together.” Winter grumbles, but it’s loud enough for Robyn to hear and flush. Causing Winter to stutter briefly. “N-not like that! Dust Robyn, get your head out of the gutter otherwise you will be sleeping on the couch.” 

Shaking her head, Robyn then gestures for Winter to follow her to her room. 

They both change in silence, and away from each other, but Winter does complain slightly that Fiona and May could’ve grabbed something else for her. And when Robyn looks back she notices the grey tank top and shorts that Winter now wore- knowing full well that May had been behind it. But at the same time, she can’t help but stare. Winter was more toned since the academy days. Shoulders broad and strong, skin pale and it was clear that she trained often. Not that Robyn was much different, but whereas Winter was more toned, Robyn still had some softness to her muscles. Not that she was complaining. They both could hold their end in a fight after all. But she felt kind of overdressed in her own loose fitting jogging bottoms and tank top as well.

Though what Winter was wearing also didn’t hide the injuries that had once been hidden. The sight of them alone caused Robyn to frown almost darkly. Fresh bruises mixed with older bruises. Her left arm still had some faint grazes, the new scars mixes with old and the fingers on her right hand was still bandaged. And yet, despite how angry it left Robyn to see her like this still- Winter didn’t look any less beautiful. 

“-upid idea, I can just go sleep on the couch.” Wait, Winter was talking and Robyn had not heard a word of it. Shit. 

“What? No Winter. Just, get your ass in bed before I pick you up.” Robyn grumbles, already climbing into the large bed and holding up the covers, gesturing for Winter to sit beside her. And with a heavy sigh, Winter caves and walks over. Climbing in as well with a weak glare directed at Robyn. “See? How difficult was that huh?” 

“Shut up, Hill.” Winter lies down beside her. “Let’s just go to sleep.” To which she nods at. “But I swear if you try and cuddle me I will kick you out of bed.” Ah, there’s the Winter she knows. Laughing, Robyn nods and lies down as well, tugging the covers up but moving to face Winter- who also does the same a second later. 

Her hair is down, the lights are off except the one street light filtering through Robyn’s blinds, it’s just enough to see Winter properly, and the faint sounds of music comes from May’s room. 

“G’night Snowflake.”

“Goodnight, Ro.” Winter’s voice is soft, quiet and just above a whisper. And Robyn fights the urge to reach out to her. Instead she closes her eyes and lie in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that the movie Robyn put on was Frozen- or at least a version of Frozen, and then made jokes throughout it XD


	13. Chapter 13

When Robyn next comes too, she doesn’t remember what happened the previous day. Her mind hasn’t quite woken up and she’s still half asleep- so when she stretches out slowly and her leg bumps into something warm in her bed, she can’t help but snap awake. Turning her head to see who it was- until she spots the familiar mess of white hair. Sighing shakily, she relaxes back into her bed and allows her eyes to drift shut again. Memories slowly filtering through her head once more. 

That’s right. Robyn had agreed that they would keep an eye on Winter while she was still healing. And... They had shared a bed last night (with a bit of help from Joanna who yelled at them both). She was actually kind of surprised that Winter didn’t leave after Robyn had fallen asleep, not that she was upset by it, in fact, Robyn was happy that she stayed. 

Biting her bottom lip, Robyn once more turns to the sleeping figure beside her. Violet eyes trace the sleeping expression on Winter’s face. And she doesn’t stop herself from reaching up to gently trace the healed scar trailing across Winter’s nose. Her finger is barely touching Winter’s skin but it seems like it was enough to make her stir slightly, so with that in mind she pulls her hand away to instead tuck some hair behind her ear. 

She lies like that for awhile longer.

Quietly thinking and looking at nothing in particular. Only silently noting how beautiful Winter looked both with her set scowl and without it. 

She doesn’t know how much time has passed until she feels the bed move as Winter finally wakes. Robyn turns a little to see what time it was. Winter had definitely overslept, but she did need the rest if she was to heal properly. Robyn stays silent as Winter slowly wakes up. Turning more on her side before straightening her legs to stretch. Her nose scrunches up- causing the scar to crinkle at the action, before finally, her body relaxes again and blue eyes flutter open. It’s clear to see that she was still in some sort of dream haze though. 

“Mornin’” Robyn murmured. One hand moving up to slip under the pillow she was still resting against. Helping to prop her head up slightly but not enough to properly disturb the other woman.

It takes Winter a little while- Robyn recalls the fact that Winter was never fully awake unless she had a cup of coffee like she hadn’t tried to bury the fact after Winter left her for the military- before said woman replies. 

“G’mornin’.” Her voice is slurred from sleep. And yet it doesn’t bother Robyn at all. 

“Sleep well, Princess?” There’s no real bite or sass to Robyn’s tone. Not when Winter just /takes/ the nickname without a fuss. 

“I did... Though your mattress isn’t the most comfortable.” She grumbled playfully. Robyn laughs lightly until she see’s Winter wince as she tries to move. 

Robyn doesn’t even think before she’s reaching over and resting a hand on her arm. “Hey, take it easy. We’re in no rush.” Her thumb rubs across Winter’s arm in hopes to reassure her. She watches as Winter relaxes once more. “And sorry that I don’t have a mattress fit for a Queen.” 

Winter smirks tiredly. “You did call me princess.” She murmurs. 

Robyn did. But how could she argue against that when Winter is looking at her with such soft expression. 

“Hmmm.... I guess you have a point.” A small smile works it’s way on Robyn’s lips. “Maybe I should look into getting a better mattress so you won’t complain.” Her hand moves down Winter’s arm to rest on her wrist. 

“I could just give you the money, Ro.” Winter murmurs. 

“Then that would be too easy. And you know that.” Winter chuckles as she nods her head in agreement. 

“True.” 

Robyn watches as Winter pauses before sighing and carefully moving to sit herself up. Wincing at the movement and Robyn has to stop herself from reaching out to stop or either help her. Winter was never the type to me coddled or anything, and Robyn knew that. Which was why she stayed quiet. Where Winter was sat up with a hand to her side, Robyn was busy staring at her. 

Robyn had already knew that Winter wasn’t the same woman all those years ago. This Winter still held people at an arms distance, still cold at first, but she also seemed more wary. More guarded when it came to things involving her emotions (and Robyn couldn’t help but think she had some form of involvement in that). But this Winter also seemed to care more about those that she did care about. 

And it only reminded Robyn of what they had, what they lost... And that she still had feelings for her.

“You going to keep staring at me?” Robyn blinks quickly when she hears Winter’s voice. Eyes snapping up to see Winter peering back at her over her shoulder. Her white hair was loose, resting limply on her back, a lock on her shoulder and- despite the bed head Winter still looked breathtaking. How did she do it? She had no ideas. Robyn does her best to ignore the blush staining her cheeks as she sits up too. 

“Not my fault that you look like you’re one breeze away from breaking.” Robyn shoots back, yet again with little bite before she’s resting a hand on Winter’s knee. They both sit silently for a few seconds. Winter doesn’t fight her comment, and Robyn’s heart twists sadly. “Can I check your wounds?” 

“I’m fine Roby-“

“Please? It would make me rest easier.” She gently presses. 

Winter pauses before sighing heavily. “Later, okay? I just... I’m fine. I’m not going anywhere just yet.” 

If it was anyone else Robyn would continue to press, she wouldn’t have backed off so easily- but this was Winter she was talking too. Winter had a harsh exterior, but she also had a bad habit of shying away when it came to herself. And Robyn knew better than to keep trying. 

“Sure. I’ll have a look later... We should probably talk about that kiss as well.” Winter nods, but stays quiet, allowing Robyn to continue. Which she does whilst scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. “Look, I’m sorry about earlier. I don’t know what came over me and... Well... I guess I missed what we had.” Robyn approaches the subject carefully. Watching Winter’s reaction to see if she had gone too far. Though, it seemed like Winter was taking it well. “When you left for the military I just- I thought I got over it.” She pauses again, but Winter’s face didn’t crack. “Obviously I didn’t, huh?” She chuckles awkwardly. “... Look can you just say something? You know I hate it when you go all quiet and I just ramble because I don’t even think about what I’m saying and I just blurt things out and-“

She’s cut off by a knock at the door. 

“You guys up? May and Fiona are doing breakfast.” Came Joanna’s slightly muffled voice. Groaning internally, Robyn then sighed and pushed herself to stand up. 

“I’ll go make sure they’re not burning anything, take your time alright?” Robyn calls back to Winter before opening her bedroom door and stepping out. Immediately shooting a small glare at the smirking figure of Joanna who only mouthed ‘smooth’ in response. Of course Joanna has heard her rambling... Great. Perfect. 

Robyn just rolled her eyes and nudged Joanna before heading into the kitchen only to be greeted with a grinning May. Robyn already knew what was going to happen. 

“Oh for dusts sa-“

May handed her a cup of coffee. “How’s the Ice Queen then? Still frosty as ever?” Robyn just glared at her. 

“Hey I thought I was the one with terrible nicknames and puns. Plus don’t let her actually hear you call her that, she doesn’t like them.” Or at least, she didn’t mind them from Robyn. “She’s... Fine. Still pretty roughed up but still as sassy as I remember.” May nodded her head, turning her attention to whatever Fiona and her had been making. And much to Robyn’s surprise, it was pancakes. 

“Well that’s good. For a second we were worried you two had killed each other.” Joanna pipes up. “You would’ve had the advantage though.” 

“You’ve never properly seen Winter in a fight then. She pushes herself way too hard, or well, she did when I last properly saw her. But from her state now it’s clear to see /that/ hasn’t changed.” 

“Remind me not to challenge her then.” May grumbled. 

“That’s if she thinks your worthy enough to fight.” Robyn snipes back with a smirk, catching the pout on May’s face and she can’t help but snicker. 

But with Fiona piling up the steadily growing stack of pancakes, Robyn picks up the cup of coffee that had been sat in front of her. Still warm, not hot but it would do for what she had in mind. “Anyway, I should probably make sure she isn’t tearing my room apart. That or collapsed on the floor. Don’t burn the pancakes, Winter has a sweet tooth.” And- Robyn even winks to the other three women before turning and walking away. Leaving the others to stand in stunned silence. 

It’s not until Robyn reaches her own bedroom door again that her confidence dwindles slightly. Remembering their one-sided conversation from earlier. “Ugh way to go Robyn.” She grumbled quietly. Raising a hand to knock at the door before gently pushing it open. “Coffee for the grumpy Quee-“ Her words get caught in her throat. 

Winter stands in the middle of her room, loose jogging bottoms that hung off her hips, an old shirt (that Robyn definitely remembers) with the neck hanging off one shoulder- and an old photograph in Winter’s hands. 

Of course Robyn remembers the photo. It was the very same one that she kept on her desk... 

Wait, her desk. 

Violet eyes snapped over to see that- yep, Winter had found that photo, the very same one she was holding. 

But before she could say anything, Winter half turns to her (and Robyn can’t help how her eyes track down, noting the shirt was a little short, knowing full well that May had planned this, her grip on the mug tightens) and their eyes meet. 

“You really didn’t move on did you?” Winter asks, and Robyn can’t talk. Can’t speak. Can’t bring herself to do so. So instead she offers a weak shake to her head. And something sad tugs at Winter’s expression as she looks back down to the photograph in her hands. 

Winter’s voice is quiet. “... Neither could I...”


	14. ... But you're warming up to me.

The photo that Winter was still holding had been taken when they were in Atlas Academy together. 

//It wasn’t often that Winter and Robyn had the chance to hang out, Robyn had been in the year above her after all, but there had been some instances when their classes overlapped. Or when a mission needed a bit more help, or anything really. After all, to be a good Huntsman and Huntress you needed to be able to rely on those around you. That was why they had teams after all. 

Plus, Robyn had been the type of student to cause trouble often. Her name was often talked about during school, so it wasn’t surprising when Winter eventually heard of her name. 

Their meeting had been by chance almost. Their groups had been assigned to work together for a mission, they had butted heads a lot but had come to some mutual agreement during a fight. They had put aside their differences and worked together- which lead to them slowly growing closer and closer until eventually… They started dating. Of course in quiet, Winter’s father could never really know of his daughters dating life. Especially not when Winter was dating a girl. 

They had spent many late nights talking to one another, luckily Robyn’s team didn’t mind all too much, just as long as they were quiet then Winter could visit. A lot of times it was just discussing what happened in one of their lessons or missions, sometimes it broached the more sensitive subjects such as Winter’s home life. That was where Robyn truly learnt about Jacques Schnee. Of course she already knew that he was cruel to Faunus and even his own employees, but Robyn didn’t think he would be like that to his own family. Willow Schnee didn’t help either, not with her drinking habits. With her mostly out of the picture, it meant that Jacques had free reign over the children. They had strict rules to follow, and seeing as Winter was the oldest she was often tasked with keeping an eye on her younger sister and brother- not that it seemed to bother her almost. From how Winter talked about Weiss and Whitley it was clear to see she had a deep love for them both. She was the one that often took her fathers shouts and cruel comments so that they didn’t have too. 

It was just one more thing that Robyn found herself admiring her for. 

The list would continue to grow. 

But it wasn’t until a year later that Winter had approached her sullenly almost. And at first Robyn couldn’t pinpoint what had happened. 

Their relationship was good- their one year anniversary had only been a week prior. Robyn had saved up all the money she could and surprised Winter with a night out. And despite Winter’s protests, Robyn paid for it all. They had taken a picture at the end of the night, they were both dressed up and happy. It was Robyn’s favourite picture of them together- so much so that she had printed off two versions. 

One for Winter to keep, and one for herself. 

So when Winter began to withdraw from her, distancing herself and even excusing herself from going over to Robyn’s room- she knew that something was up. But she didn’t think it would be about Winter going to join the Atlas Military. Winter had never really expressed that sort of feeling to it before and…

Robyn gave her the choice; the Military or her. 

And Winter made her choice. 

And Robyn made her own. 

Winter completed her year at the Academy before switching and joining Ironwood where she quickly rose through the ranks- and of course she would. Winter was determined, too determined in some cases. 

Winter could be stubborn… 

A bad trait from her father, Robyn often put it. 

That and pushing those closest to her away without giving a reason.//

“I… What?” Robyn scowls, the grip on the mug in her hand tightened as she looked at Winter. Though her gaze faltered to the picture in her hands for a brief second. The picture itself was old and worn, the edges were crumpled as well from where Robyn had carried it around all these years. Despite everything, she couldn’t bring herself to throw it out. Not when she saw Winter’s smiling face, how her eyes had lit up and their arms wrapped around each other. Back then Winter had been on the taller side as well, she had teased Robyn about her height, it seemed like even that had changed. “What do you mean by that?”

Winter sighed, her shoulders slumped at the action. “I mean that I never got over you, over us. Over what I had done. I regretted the choice that I had made.”

“And you didn’t bother to call me? Or try to find me? Dust Winter, I didn’t even leave.” Robyn couldn’t help the biting tone to her voice now. 

“With how you acted before I left, I thought you never wanted to see me again, Robyn! And then you’re running a group that challenges Ironwood and the Atlas Military- what was I supposed to think? Even the few times that I did see you, you just glared at me!”

“I was still hurting Winter!”

“So was I! I didn’t want to leave, Robyn.” 

They’re both talking in raised voices, and it’s a surprise that no one has knocked at Robyn’s door yet. 

“Didn’t you get that? I didn’t want to leave you but… But I had no choice. And then you kissed me yesterday- and I thought I was finally over you.” Despite how much Robyn wants to cut in, she knows that it’s better for Winter to get this all out now, otherwise she never would. Like a true Schnee, Winter was good at hiding her emotions. “Even before then, I was trying to block out how much I still cared about you. But when I saw you back at the infirmary clinic I couldn’t just leave you. I thought that if I just got you out I could get you out of my head and… I couldn’t.” Winter’s voice softens at her quiet admission. But she couldn’t focus on that entirely. 

Her own gaze softens and she takes a small step towards Winter. “What do you mean you didn’t have a choice?” 

“My father found out somehow. He confronted me a few days after our anniversary. He wanted me to leave the Academy and focus on the company alone. But I didn’t want to do that. So we came to an agreement, I’m still around enough for Weiss and Whitely, I just… Couldn’t be with you.” Winter looks so different dressed in somewhat lazy clothes. She seemed smaller, weaker almost without her military themed outfit, not that she was weak. Winter was anything but weak. 

“Why didn’t you tell me, Snowflake?” Robyn murmured, placing the mug down on the desk drawers, moving over to stand in front of her. 

“Because then you would’ve gone to yell at him, and I appreciate that but… I couldn’t risk him doing something to you, or your team.” Ice blue eyes drift up to her. “He had threatened to have you removed from the Academy, I knew you loved it there. So I couldn’t do that to you.” 

That causes Robyn to frown, anger beginning to boil under the surface. “I can’t- that guy. I swear if he wasn’t already in jail I would go teach him a lesson or two.”

Winter reaches out to rest a hand on her arm, easily calming Robyn back down. “You’re going to have to get in line I think. It seems like Weiss’ friends have the same intention for him. And so do I.”

They both go quiet for a moment, standing close and Winter’s hand still on her arm. 

“… Did you mean what you said? That you didn’t want to leave…? That you still think of me?” Robyn brings up the topic carefully, not wanting to upset Winter now. She doesn’t want her to pull away. Winter’s eyes shift away from her and she bites her bottom lip, and a small blush stains her cheeks. That was proof enough. A smirk tugs on Robyn’s lips and she slides her arm free to now hold her hand. “Well. I never stopped thinking about you either.” 

Winter’s eyes snap back over to her. 

“And since you did kiss me back yesterday without slapping me, and you also shared my bed,” Winter glares at her, eyebrows furrowing down. “I guess what I’m hinting at is well, think we could give it another shot? Us, I mean. Not the kissing part- though that would also be a bonus for me.” Robyn winks. 

“Dust, how did I ever fall for you…?”

“You know Snowflake, I often wonder that myself. Must be my puns and charming personality.” She laughs as Winter punches her shoulder gently. “Okay okay, maybe my good looks then?” 

Winter rolled her eyes. “Don’t make me regret this, Hill.” She grumbles. “But yes, I would like to give this, /us/, another go.” She reaches out to place the photo back down and now moving to grab the forgotten coffee mug. Bringing it up to her lips to take a sip- before scrunching her nose up. “You need to get better at bringing me /hot/ coffee, Robyn.” 

“We could get a fresh one right now.” Robyn chuckles and goes to turn around but is stopped when Winter tugs at their still joined hands. Causing Robyn to turn back and stumble slightly closer to Winter. “Hey wh-” She’s cut off though when Winter leans up (pushing herself up on her tip toes almost) to press a quick kiss against Robyn’s lips. And for a second, Robyn tenses in surprise. Eyes wide open and lips frozen against Winter’s, but it’s not long before she happily relaxes and leans into the kiss. Her free hand moving up to cup Winter’s face and her eyes drift shut. 

It’s a few seconds later before Winter pulls away a fraction. “Well, I hope that was good enough for a ‘bonus’.”

Robyn’s too lost for words at the moment and instead hums and nods her head in response, one hand still cupping Winter’s face. 

“We should head out before your group starts to worry that we killed each other.” Winter murmurs quietly. Robyn starting to come back and able to form sentences again. 

“Please, they had us both figured out before we did.” Robyn chuckles and steps back, straightening up once more before plucking the cold coffee mug out of Winter’s hand. “And you’re still supposed to be resting. C’mon, they did breakfast.” With a grin, its now Robyn’s turn to gently tug Winter along.


	15. Chapter 15

Robyn tugs, gently of course, Winter towards the door once more, thankful that she had left it slightly ajar (though now she did wonder if the others had heard their disagreement) before stepping out. Ignoring Winter’s quiet protests as Robyn continued to lead the way to the kitchen where soft music had been put on, their hands still joined as well. 

It wasn’t until they reached the door way that Robyn did pause, Winter nearly running into the back of her, before she turned and looked at the ex-agent. 

“Are you okay with them knowing… ‘This’? Us, I mean?” The blonde lifted their joined hands as if to empathise her point. To which Winter’s eyes flickered down, her mouth opening a little to then close again. Even back at the Academy Winter had been hesitant to let people know due to her father- a fear that had been unavoidable. And even though they were now grown up Robyn still wanted to check that it was okay with the other. “I trust them Winter. I tryst them with my life and okay, they may tease you a little but I’m sure it won’t be too bad. Or I hope at least. I can always tell them to stop if they’re too much and-”

“I’m fine, Robyn. It’s not like they can go running off to my father now anyway.” Winter does her best to reassure her, but it comes off more cold then anything. This prompts Robyn to properly turn to face her, her own expression soft. 

“Hey. Look, nothing is going to happen, I promise you that. Relax your posture, Snowflake.” She chuckled, doing her best to calm down the other woman. 

To which, Winter breathed in before exhaling and nodding her head. 

Robyn flashed her a quick grin, barely stopping herself from leaning down and kissing her again- when she heard someone clear their throat behind them causing them both to jump in surprise. Turning quickly, Robyn then glared when she saw Joanna standing with her arms crossed over her chest and smirk on her lips. 

“May says to hurry up, otherwise the pancakes will go cold.” A smirk tugged on Joanna’s lips, and before Robyn could say anything the other simply turned around and headed back into the kitchen. Causing the blonde to groan in response, her shoulders slumping when Winter chuckled lightly. But she was glad to hear the other relax too. 

“She has a point. Cold coffee and now cold pancakes? I may as well return home.”

“Good luck with that. I’m not answering to an angry Klein because you were too stubborn.” Robyn laughs. “And I know you don’t mean back to Schnee Manor either. Your mother would drive you insane.” But Robyn grins and tugs Winter into the kitchen. 

At first, none of the Happy Huntresses look their way as they enter the kitchen, but it’s not until Joanna smirks that the other two façade break almost. Winter doesn’t falter under their gaze, or not that Robyn can see, but she does murmur something about needing proper coffee before pulling her hand away from Robyn’s- not without giving it a gentle squeeze first. Robyn turns her head to watch her start to rummage around the kitchen cabinets. She could imagine the annoyed pout on the shorter woman’s face when she was unable to find the coffee easily. Ignoring the knowing stares directed at her, Robyn walked over to reach up to one of the higher shelves before placing the bag of coffee down on the counter. 

“Fi doesn’t really drink coffee, neither does May. Joanna seems to live on it though, and I like it every now and again.” She explains, leaning her hip against the counter whilst watching Winter start making a fresh cup of coffee. “Plus, don’t want you injuring yourself more by trying to climb the counter. As much as it would be amusing of course.” Robyn smirks. To which Winter’s head snaps to the side, a glare already forming and her lips parting to most likely shoot a retort back- but it doesn’t happen. Not when May starts laughing at the table. 

“Oh my god! Not five minutes into your relationship and you already have a death wish, Robyn.” She gets through her laughter. 

Robyn, further proving that point, winks at Winter before walking away. Leaving the other woman to scowl whilst making her drink. “She won’t kill me. I’m too cute.” She hums before taking her seat at the table. Already moving to dish up a few of the warm pancakes on a plate. She watches as Joanna rolls her eyes when May nudges her, pulling a few coins out of her pocket before sliding it over to her. 

She would ask them later about that. But for now she glanced back over to Winter, as if checking to see if she was alright still. Which- she didn’t think she could be blamed for. 

Winter had been injured badly before breaking Robyn out, and then Ironwood had turned against her and had the Ace Ops attack Winter as well. It was no wonder why Robyn was keeping an eye on her… Plus, the fact that they were together now did kind of mean that Robyn could maybe coddle her a little- much to Winter’s dismay. 

Though her gaze was soon blocked when May leant in front of her, a wide grin on her lips. “Did she tell you that or are you assuming again?” 

“She doesn’t have to tell me, I know.” Robyn rolls her eyes, though immediately lighting up when Winter moved to take the seat beside her, placing one fresh mug of coffee down in front of Robyn and another one in front of herself. And in return, Robyn slid the plate of pancakes she had gathered earlier to her. Catching the subtle quirk of Winter’s lips. 

“Already acting like an old married couple huh?” Joanna piped up whilst eating her own pancakes. “Should we be worried?”

“Oh hush Joanna. I see how you and May look at each other when you think we don’t notice.” She shots back. Causing May to choke slightly on her pancakes and flush a soft red. This time though, it prompts a giggle from Fiona at her teams antics. 

Though the Faunus does lean over to whisper not so quietly to the ex-heiress. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to them.” To whish the other three Happy Huntresses pout at Fiona. 

“They’re no worse than when I had to oversee Weiss and Whitely.” Winter smiles in response, beginning to eat her own share of pancakes. And as she relaxes, Robyn can’t help but smile softly at the sight of her friends, and now girlfriend, getting along. 

Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all…

**** 

Breakfast passed easily before Joanna, May and Fiona informed them that they would be heading out to do their rounds on Mantle while the other two sat at the table still. Of course Winter had turned to Robyn as well. 

“You’re not going?” 

“Not today. Someone’s got to make sure that you don’t push yourself.” Robyn replies, standing up and collecting their plates and heading to the sink to wash up. “Plus, they don’t really need me there.”

“Really? The head of the Happy Huntresses and councilwoman don’t need to go make public appearances now?” Winter replies with a slight tenseness to her tone. One that causes May and Fiona to look at each other before the trio leave quietly. “I’m fine, Robyn. You don’t need to keep an eye on me.”

Sighing, Robyn turns to look at her. “I know but I just- I don’t like seeing you hurt. I never did, okay? And I just…” She closes her eyes briefly. “It’s fine. I won’t smother you or anything. But I trust Joanna, Fiona and May. If something was to happen then they’ll let me know. But until then, I’m still laying low with what happened with Ironwood.” Robyn looks back at Winter. The pair go silent for a little while before the latter nods and relaxes. 

“Fine… Okay. That makes sense. We should both be avoiding public for a little while at least…”

“Glad to hear you agree. Now, c’mon. I doubt you let Klein properly look at your wounds and you did promise me earlier that I could check them. So while the others are gone, lets get this over with.” Robyn moves over to Winter, her hands on her hips. 

Winter frowns softly. “I’m fi-”

“I know you, Snowflake. C’mon, up.” Robyn reaches down to take her hand, gently trying to pull her up. “Tell me, are you actually okay?” She hummed, lacing their fingers together as well. She had hoped she was being sneaky, taking Winter’s hand and asking a question that she would easily find out if the latter was lying to her. But she catches Winter’s smirk before she pulls her hand free. 

“Fool me once Robyn.” She shakes her head. 

Robyn laughs lightly. “Can’t blame me for worrying now can you? I remember one time you lied about having a broken finger whilst on a training mission. You were lucky that there weren’t any Beowolves present.”

“And if I remember correctly,” Winter stands anyway. “that was the same mission you ended up concussing yourself on, right?” She tilts her head with a playful smirk on her lips. Robyn can’t help how her gaze dropped down to Winter’s lips. Any argument she had in her mind left immediately. She only snaps out when she hears Winter laugh. 

Blushing, Robyn turns her head away. “Yeah yeah, okay. Stop distracting me and changing the subject. Let me check that you’re not going to pass out on me and then we can watch a film or something.” She grumbles, obviously not too happy at being caught out. Surprisingly though, Winter caves and nods her head. “See? You don’t always have to be so difficult, Snowflake. Now c’mon. Let’s get this over with.” Robyn gestures for the other to follow her. To which she does. 

They head back to Robyn’s room silently, and Robyn pushes the door behind herself so if the others did return Winter was at least out of the way. 

“Right. What do you want to show me first, Snowflake?” Robyn rests a hand on her waist, watching as Winter makes her way to the middle of the room. “And are you actually going to tell me what happened this time?” 

Winter sighs before nodding her head. “Only if you promise not to tell anyone.” Robyn gives her a look. “Okay fine- you can tell the other three but that’s it. If you tell anyone else I will personally make sure you never find your favourite sweets again.” That causes the other to pout. 

“Okay okay, geez. I pinky promise.” Robyn lifts a hand as if to back this up, but with a small glare from Winter she just chuckles and drops her hand. “So, c’mon then.”

Rolling her eyes, Winter lifts up the shirt to reveal her heavily bandaged side. “I’m going to need some help unwrapping this…” She mumbled, to which Robyn nodded at and walked over. Moving her hands to gently touch the bandages and beginning to unwrap it. She stood close to Winter, gaze lingering on the bandages- until she saw the mixture of bruises on her side. Ranging from red/purple to yellows and greens. Her ribs seemed to have the most sever bruising, it definitely looked painful to breath. The sight alone left her frowning, her hands just shy of touching Winter’s side. “… Ironwood did this to you…?”

“… Initially yes. The Ace Ops made it worse.” 

“What about when you were brought into the infirmary when I first saw you?”

“Some of these wounds are them. The scar on my nose, a few scars on my arm and I’ve suffered some damage to my hand. They hope that it’s not permanent but, so far it doesn’t seem to be getting better.” Winter explains, and Robyn nods her head but stays silent, as if hoping that Winter would continue on. And eventually she does. “… I… I had a job to do. It was a mission that I had been told about shortly after becoming Ironwood’s right hand man almost. Remember the old stories, with the Maidens?” 

“Of course, they’re childhood stories.” Robyn mumbled, moving to get a better look at Winter’s arms and- she was right. There were faint scars all over her arm. Winter dropped the edge of her shirt now. 

Winter shakes her head. “Those ones aren’t. The Maidens are real. And they’re powers can be transferred. But the Maidens have to be hidden and kept safe. Only a select few other than Ironwood and I knew.” Robyn’s gaze moves to check over the other scars on Winter’s collarbones now. It was clear that these ones were different. It seemed like they were burns almost. The skin around the scar was raised slightly, rough yet sealed shut almost. Something Robyn hadn’t really seen before during a normal fight. “My job was to keep her safe. To get close to her.”

“… Why Winter?”

She pauses, unable to meet her gaze. “Because to transfer the power, you have to be the last person in their mind.”

Robyn goes silent, her eyes widen and she takes a small step back to properly look at Winter. “… You were supposed to get this... This power?”

“I was. But it didn’t go to plan. The one who attacked me at the one of the Maidens powers, and they were trying to get this one too. I was trying to stop them and- I nearly died. Cinder flung me off a building, fired directly at me and when I used my summons she killed it easily and knocked my swords aside. Penny was the one who saved me.” She breathes in shakily, her own arms moving to wrap around herself. “Ironwood didn’t even care when I told him.”

Robyn’s frown deepens and she moves forwards, gently tugging her arms away to take hold of her hands. “I trust you- I do. But I need to check. Are the Maidens real?” She ducks her head a little to meet Winter’s gaze. 

“Yes. The Maidens are real.” Robyn waits, her gaze still locked with Winter’s- and then there’s a soft green glow from their joined hands. 

Robyn breathes in deeply before exhaling shakily. “Well fuck.”


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a tense few minutes since Winter’s... Confession? Honestly Robyn wasn’t sure on what to class it other than a confession. It wasn’t like Winter was lying to her though, Robyn’s semblance made sure of that doubt. But it was still just, a lot to take in. So much to take in and- dust her head was spinning with all the thoughts. 

She couldn’t help but stare at Winter with a daze expression, and yet Winter just stared right back at her. 

“... What?” Robyn asked after a few more seconds of unwavering silence. 

“You heard me, Robyn.” Winter replies. Her voice steady despite the heavy subject. “The Maidens are real and- and I was due to become one.” There’s a crack in Winter facade- one that Robyn is soon trying to break through. 

“‘Become one’, what does that even mean? That you would get... ‘Powers’?” 

Winter nods. “Of the sort yes. A few of the wounds I sustained was from the previous Maiden.” Her eyes flick down to her hand. “I was lucky I didn’t suffer from frostbite properly, but the ice wind that I reached in was enough to cause some damage to my hand. The nerves mainly.” Robyn’s blood runs cold at the causal tone Winter uses. Yet she continues. As if it was nothing. “I can’t quite feel my hand properly, fingers really. Movement is slow and sometimes not as responsive... I burnt myself when staying with Klein and yet- I had no real idea.” 

Ice blue eyes slowly moved up to violet. Seeing the expression on Robyn’s face, Winter can’t help but frown, seeming to become a little defensive almost. 

“I’m not happy about it either Robyn. But if I could do what I could- what I /can/ to save everyone I would.” 

“What about you? Is that something you wanted or something that Ironwood wanted and drilled in your head?!” Robyn’s voice raises a little and she takes a step closer to Winter. But she knows that she overstepped when she saw Winter look away. Fuck. “... Look, I get it. I do. But we’re both aware that Ironwood is only looking out for himself now.” Robyn tries, her voice softer and quieter than before. 

“I... I thought that if I did what he said then I would feel better. Turns out that I was better at lying to myself than I thought.” Winter shrugged half heartedly. Her eyes drifting down to stare at the floor at their feet. Sensing the sad mood, Robyn sighed heavily and pushed aside her own feelings to step closer, her free arm moving to wrap around Winter’s waist. Gently tugging her into her embrace. To which the other protested at it at first before finally caving and leaning into her. Winter’s chin resting on Robyn’s shoulder. 

“Don’t go blaming yourself for what Ironwood did. He knew how to manipulate you is all.” Robyn murmured. Staying close to Winter as the other turned her head to nuzzle into her neck, and Robyn let’s her. “If anything, it just proves that he shouldn’t be in charge. Not now.” She pauses. “... Would you have really been okay with his plan though?” 

Winter is quiet for awhile, clearly in deep thought before she shakes her head. “No.” 

And it’s like her confession breathes relief into Robyn. 

“I never did like the attention.” Winter adds. 

But it’s that comment that makes Robyn chuckle lightly, smiling and giving her waist a gentle squeeze in response. “That’s rich coming from the ex-heiress. Weren’t you destined to take over that company before you joined the military?” 

“We both know that it would’ve ended terribly the second I took over. And like hell my father would actually hand it to me.” Robyn couldn’t see her expression, but she could imagine the smirk on Winter’s lips as she spoke. It probably didn’t help that she could actually feel the gentle curve of Winter’s lips brush against her neck when she spoke and- oh, there was definitely a blush on Robyn’s cheeks. 

Winter’s free arm wraps around Robyn a second later as well and she exhales slowly- as if scared to breathe too hard and break whatever this was. 

Robyn eventually pulls her hand away from Winter’s slowly to bring it around her waist, helping to keep Winter close. Her eyes drift shut too whilst she hums briefly in thought. “Mmm, maybe. I don’t think you could make it any worse than what your fathers already done.” She murmurs, head tilting down to rest against Winter’s. “He already fucked that up.” Despite how calm Robyn may have felt, she knew that Winter wasn’t the same. The other woman always seemed to be thinking. To be worrying or planning or anything. It was like she couldn’t stop. But Robyn also knew that Winter always worried about her ties to her family name. “... You’re not him, Winter. You’re not your mother either.” The whisper is soft, and she feels Winter tense in her arms. “You don’t need to hold the weight of the world on your shoulders anymore, let me help.” She whispers against Winter’s head- and for a long while Winter doesn’t move, doesn’t say anything. 

Until she does. 

“I don’t know what to do anymore Robyn...” It’s almost too quiet for Robyn to hear, but with how close they’re pressed against one another it’s hard /not/ to hear. 

But she frowns at that softly. Winter always had a plan. She planned a lot of things out. Robyn briefly recalls that back at the Academy Winter had a morning plan- things she needed to do before going to class (and she briefly wonders how much that had changed since joining the military). So hearing that Winter didn’t have anything planned out- it worried her. 

With that Robyn leans back a little to try and peer down at Winter, craning her neck to do so. “Hey.” Winter doesn’t move. “Snowflake, look at me.” 

That gets a sigh from Winter before she pulls away from Robyn’s neck, tilting her head up now to look up at her. 

“Whatever happens,” Robyn starts, her tone serious now. “we’re here for you. /I’m/ here for you, okay? I promise you that. And it’s okay not to know right now, but we’ll work that out.” 

There’s a hesitant smile tugging on Winter’s lips before she nods, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to Robyn’s lips. To which she leaned in to return. 

“What would I do without you huh?” Winter mumbles against her lips, not daring to break the kiss so soon. But it draws a small chuckle from Robyn and she pulls back slightly to talk. 

“Probably be less stressed. But then you’d miss this cute face.” To which Winter rolled her eyes. 

“Will you shut up if I agree?”

“For another kiss I’ll do whatever you want.” Robyn pushes her luck with a smirk on her lips and winks, enjoying the pink blush staining Winter’s skin. Especially when the ex-heiress bites back a chuckle and weakly shoves Robyn’s shoulder. 

“That... Was unbelievably cheesy, even for you. I feel sorry for your poor teammates.” There’s a shy grin on Winter’s lips. 

“Please, you and I both know this amount of cheesiness is reserved only for you.” Before Winter could shoot back another response Robyn is ducking her head to kiss her again. This time it draws a small grumble from Winter before she’s leaning back into it. Winter would get her back for that- she never liked being cut off, but Robyn would deal with that later. 

Eventually though she does pull back. “Right, so a crazy lady called Salem can control the Grimm, and is trying to...?”

“As far as I’m aware, gather the relics. I’m not even sure if that’s the whole truth anymore.” 

“By using the ‘Maiden’s’ power, right?” Winter nods in response. “Right... Because that sounds believable...”

Winter quirks an eyebrow. “Do I need to prove to you again?” 

“No no, I know you wouldn’t lie. I guess it’s just a lot to take in. Especially since you were ‘destined’ to inherit it... Wait. If you don’t have it, who does? Cinder?”

“No, Penny does. I wasn’t even aware that she was a possibility but- she was. And she has it... She left with my sister.” Robyn winces at that. 

“Have you...?”

“No, I haven’t heard from her. My scroll could’ve been compromised. I couldn’t risk Ironwood finding them by me.” That, made sense. 

Robyn goes quiet for awhile before she takes a step back, her arms slipping away from Winter’s waist. “Okay, question time over. Honestly I don’t get it, and I’m going to need more explaining from you,” She shoots Winter a look, to which the other nods at. “but- that’s for later. We’ll have to tell the others-“

“I don’t think-“

“Winter.” Robyn stops her from continuing. “They need to know, /we/ need to know. To help Mantel. You’re the only one with nearly all the information on how to keep everyone safe... Plus, your plans are better than mine.” Robyn had a point. She paused long enough to see if Winter would protest again. But when she didn’t she continued. “Again, that’s for later. Until then let’s relax. Maybe watch a movie again?” 

“God is that all you do?” 

“Well it’s better than trying to steal an Atlas truck while you’re still injured.” Robyn jokes, tugging her out of her room and towards the living room. “Coffee? Or do you want something else?” 

“Coffee would be great. But I can grab i-“

“Nu uh. Sit down Winter. I’m honestly surprised you haven’t collapsed yet with how you overwork yourself.” Robyn’s hands rest on her shoulders, gently pushing her to take a seat. When she does Robyn flashes a quick smile before slipping into the kitchen to make their drinks.

Thankfully, when she returns she sees that Winter is where she left her- though now the other woman is looking around at the few photos on the walls. Something that causes Robyn to pause at as well. 

“... May’s idea.” Robyn speaks up after a little while, causing Winter’s eyes to snap over to her. 

“Pardon?” 

“It was May’s idea to start putting up the photos. Guess she wanted this place to really be a home. I don’t mind honestly, neither does Fi. Don’t be surprised if you see Joanna barely smile in any of the photos.” She places the cups down on the table in front of them. “And don’t be surprised when you see one with you in soon.” She catches the confused expression on Winter’s face. “They like you. And trust you.” 

“But I don’t understand, why would I be included?”

To Robyn, it’s easy. But to Winter, who’s kept people at an arms distance other than her siblings, it’s harder to let others in. Hell Robyn had just been able to slip through the cracks in Winter’s walls. “Because they consider you family as well.” The tanned woman’s arm drapes over Winter’s shoulders as she flops onto the couch- though taking care not to jostle Winter too much. 

Winter’s eyes widen in surprise- and Robyn tears her gaze away to give her some privacy at the news. 

“I-“

“Good luck persuading them not too. I tried and look where it got me.” If anything she’s bound to them /more/. God they were a stubborn lot. 

“But... I worked with Ironwood-“ Winter’s eyebrows furrow down, lips curling down as well, the scar on her nose crinkled at the action. “I was against you guys until recently I-“

“That doesn’t matter. You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save others, you put your neck on the line- whilst /injured/- for me, and you realised what Ironwood was doing was wrong.” Robyn turns to her. “You deserve this, Winter. Don’t push this away... Don’t push /us/ away. Please?”

The question seems to hang heavily on Winter’s shoulders. And Robyn watches as her comment turns over in Winter’s head until- she feels Winter relax and lean into her side once more. Her cheek resting on Robyn’s shoulder. “... I don’t think you’d let me even if I tried...”

“Too damn right I won’t.” Robyn squeezes her shoulder after adjusting her arm. “You’re stuck with us now.” 

Because even though Winter has her family- she had also separated herself from her family. Her father, the business man that he was, controlled her life. Dictated what she could and couldn’t do. Didn’t give his daughter that freedom to really be herself- until she wrote herself out of the business. Severing all ties but her last name to who they were. Even then Robyn didn’t know what really happened behind closed doors with Jacques. Winter was guarded about that. The fact he had made a deal to get on the council was even worse.

Winter’s mother, though having no hand in what Jacques had done, still allowed it to happen and instead turned to drink to cope. Robyn couldn’t blame her- but it wasn’t fair that Winter then shouldered everything in her mothers absence. 

Whitely was another matter. They had never been close from what Robyn could recall. He was the youngest of the Schnee siblings and was often coddled and left alone- though Jacques did show him some favouritism even back then. It didn’t help that he had been influencing Whitely from a young age. From what Robyn knew now though was that Winter didn’t have much contact with him before Jacques arrest. Maybe she could try and persuade her to reach out more... 

And then there was Weiss, Winter’s younger sister. The pair had been close even during the Academy days. It wasn’t hard to see that Weiss idolised her older sister, and it was clear to see that Winter had a soft spot for her. 

Winter always worried about Weiss and Whitely despite everything that had happened. 

But from what Robyn could tell, Winter only spoke or saw Weiss when she could (which wasn’t often) and barely spoke to her baby brother. She wouldn’t speak to her mother unless she had too- and she would rather die than speak to Jacques. Which meant she didn’t really have a family- a /normal/ family at that. 

It must’ve been lonely. Robyn couldn’t imagine it. And she didn’t want Winter to go back to that. 

‘Lucky for her then, because the other Happy Huntresses wouldn’t be letting her go so easily.’ Robyn thought idly as she turned the TV on, finding a film she knew that Winter would like. Soon shifting so that they were both comfortable (Winter wasn’t putting any unnecessary weight or pressure on her bruised ribs) before focusing on the film in front of them. 

**** 

Coffee long grown cold- the pair practically lead on the couch with Winter half on top of Robyn (the latter being the one to have moved them like this), head resting on her shoulder and half asleep when the front door was pushed open. Thankfully, it didn’t seem like Winter had noticed yet, not when Robyn was still drawing idle patterns on Winter’s back. But Robyn did lift her head a little to see Joanna approaching. 

The green haired woman paused briefly before rolling her eyes when she saw the pair. A small snicker left Robyn’s lips- which stirred the white haired female on top of her. 

“Hmm?” Winter’s eyes fluttered open, glancing up at Robyn, then to the TV, and then, finally, to the trio in front of them. Her eyes immediately widened and she pushed herself up quickly. Hissing through gritted teeth as her ribs protested. To which Robyn sat up and rested a hand against Winter’s injured side, just under her chest, as if hoping to steady her. “I-“

“Oh don’t stop cuddling on our account.” Fiona smiled warmly. “You should see how often Joanna and May are cuddled up together.” 

Oh? That was new. 

Robyn’s eyes slid over to the other two women who were avoiding her gaze. 

Another thing she needed to ask them about by the looks of it. 

“We got what you asked.” May speaks up, rummaging around in her bag- Robyn knows her well enough to know that she’s trying to change the subject... As the gracious leader, she lets it. “Wasn’t too hard honestly, didn’t take us long to find it.” 

This brings a grin to Robyn’s lips as she shifts on the couch, pulling her hand away from Winter just as May pulls out a box. “I owe you guys.” Is all Robyn replies, opening it quickly to check the contents. 

Winter, stays quiet. Just quietly observing what’s happening. Though she’s soon surprised when the box is pushed into her hands. 

Winter pauses, looking down at the box before back to Robyn. “What is this?” 

“Just open it, Schnee.” Joanna replies instead. Getting a brief glare from the said woman before she nods and does just that. 

Inside, is a new scroll- maybe not a /brand/ new one. There was only so much they could afford. But it was one that Winter had had before. This time though, she didn’t have to worry about Ironwood. Robyn had made sure of that. “I-“ Winter starts.

“Yes we’re sure. No you can’t give it back. And yes, Weiss’ number is already in there. You’re lucky her friend with the yellow hair gave me hers before they left.” Robyn rests a hand on Winter’s leg as she talks. 

But Winter goes silent, still staring down at the scroll in front of her. Yet Robyn waits... And waits. And waits. She almost starts chewing her bottom lip in worry. 

“I know I should’ve asked first but I-“

Winter is the one to cut her off. Leaning forwards to press a chase kiss against Robyn’s lips and- she didn’t mind that interruption at all. But it doesn’t linger. Winter isn’t one for PDA, especially not with the other three watching. “Thank you.” The white haired woman breathes out. “But I was going to ask when did you talk to the others about getting this.” Winter offers a shaky smile, unshed tears in her eyes (not that Robyn would ever admit seeing them there) because, it was clear Winter was worried. 

“Shortly after you started to doze. Had to make sure you wouldn’t catch onto my plan.” Robyn chuckles. “Message her, I know you want too. She’s probably just as worried as you are.” 

It’s only then that the film they had been watching previously was interrupted with a news broadcast. At first, no one really pays it any attention, but it’s not until they hear a familiar name that catches their attention. 

“- Clover Ebi’s death has been confirmed by General Ironwood himself to be caused by Qrow Branwen. Mr Branwen has denied this claim, which later resulted in his guilty verdict. He will be shortly moved into maximum security-“ whatever else was said fell onto deaf ears because Robyn looked back to Winter, violet eyes wide. 

“He didn’t do it Winter.”

“... No, no he wouldn’t. He’s a drunkard who shouldn’t be allowed to look after a group of teens, but he’s no murderer.”

“Then we have to get him out. Ironwood can’t do this- he knows Qrow is innocent! Just like I was!” Robyn scowls, hands clenching- until Winter is reaching over to rest a hand on hers. 

“We’ll get him out Robyn... We have to try.”


	17. Chapter 17

The news about Qrow was something that Winter hadn’t expected Ironwood to do so soon- of course there had been those doubts that Qrow would be released easily. Not when his nieces team, and her own sister, was with the new Winter maiden. 

Locking Qrow away would be a perfect opportunity to try and bring them back... Especially if they hadn’t left the area just yet. 

But it also wasn’t just aimed at Ruby’s team. 

It could also be aimed at them. 

Winter, Robyn and the Happy Huntresses. 

It made sense. Ironwood knew that. 

Winter had already risked her position by letting Penny go with a wanted team (‘she had been conscious as well as aware of what was happening- why the hell didn’t she report them’ as Ironwood had reminded her) but then threw everything away when she helped break Robyn out. Ironwood had had his suspicions for a few days after the escape, but it wasn’t confirmed until the guard had informed him. Winter wasn’t given a chance to explain, not that she deserved it, she had /days/ to explain but she didn’t, before Ironwood and the remaining Ace Ops attacked her. 

Ironwood knew that though Qrow and hers relationship was strained at best, the pair never saw eye-to-eye, they had some respect for the other. 

They were both capable and qualified Huntsmen and Huntresses after all. Even if Qrow had spent the majority of his days sipping out of a flask rather than doing anything productive or that helpful. Winter despised the man who chose to take the easy route- who knew better than to not apply his /all/- 

But he had helped to keep Winter safe.

When Winter couldn’t. 

And with that much in mind, she owed him. 

Plus saying no to Robyn was going to be near enough impossible. 

No matter what answer Winter gave her, Robyn would go risking her life no matter what. At least if Winter agreed to go along she could keep an eye on Robyn as well. 

And... Winter owed Qrow for protecting Robyn when she couldn’t, again. It only seemed right that she should help break him out of maximum security. Not even he deserved that, despite how much he did actually annoy her. 

Winter glanced up to see that Robyn was talking to May, the pair seemed to be disagreeing about how they were going to get to Qrow. 

“Sneaking in isn’t possible. We would have to know their routine.” Robyn frowned as she spoke. 

“Winter knows it.” May replied, shifting a little beside Joanna and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m sure she would be able to tell u-”

“They’ve probably thought of that, May. They would’ve changed the schedule by now. Especially after broadcasting Qrow’s trial on the Tv.” Which was true, she knew that Ironwood would have changed the routine- but he wouldn’t have changed it by much. Not when he wasn’t thinking so clearly. 

He would be trying to get them back, or at least one of them, so they just have to be smart about this. 

“Wait.” Winter spoke up, catching their attention and stopping any disagreement before it could go further. “The sneaking in idea could work. Ironwood would be expecting us to do something like that, but May, you may be able to sneak us in if we’re careful. And Fiona, you can hide how we got there. I should be able to get us some spare uniform so that should help as well. As long as we don’t play into Ironwood’s hand, we’ll be fine.” 

The four Happy Huntresses were silent for a long while, their gaze eventually drifting away from Winter before glancing to each other. Unsurprisingly, it was Robyn that broke the silence. 

“I mean, it’s better than our idea.” May murmured. 

Winter smirked tiredly. “It’s definitely better than barging in as well.” However, she noticed the unhappy expression on Robyn’s face. “What?” 

“You’re still injured. What if something happens to you and we can’t be there?” Robyn scowls. “I would feel a lot better if you stayed here.” Robyn’s worries we’re appreciated, but Winter felt like they were misplaced. Robyn didn’t need to worry about her like that, Winter had spent years training and working to where she was at (or well, where she /had/ been) and it seemed like the other three noticed this as well. 

“Do you know the routine of the trucks and or the people working at maximum security? Or the layout?” Winter’s tone is icy, cold and level, no anger slipping through any cracks, but the halfhearted glare she was directed at Robyn was enough. Especially when Robyn stayed silent. “Then you guys are going to need me to go along. If it makes you feel better, I will stay out of any fights if that happens.” 

Robyn’s expression softens slightly, her bottom lip caught between her teeth before exhaling loudly. Her shoulders slumping in defeat. “Don’t think I can argue against you can I?” 

Winter smirks. “Not really no. Thought you had learnt that back in the Academy.” 

“Yeah, yeah I know. But I mean it, if things go south I want you away from the fight. We can handle it.” By now the other three have drifted into the kitchen, leaving the couple to talk softly to each other. “I can’t risk you being hurt anymore. Your side is still... /Fucked/. And that’s me putting it nicely. I saw you hobbling less then two days ago and- I care about you Winter.” Robyn reaches forwards to gently cup Winter’s cheek, thumb gently brushing under the fading black eye. By now the bruising had faded into a mixture of light yellows and greens. It wasn’t really that noticeable anymore- but Robyn noticed it. But Winter leans her cheek into her hand. Her own expression softening too. 

“I know, Ro.” Winter’s hand moves to rest on Robyn’s. “And I care about you too. I’m not going to let you willingly risk yourself without me. Especially not against Ironwood. I know what he’ll be planning and you guys /need/ me there.” Robyn still doesn’t look persuaded though. “I’ll be fine Robyn. The second something happens I’ll move aside. I won’t fight, okay? Not unless I have too.” 

Once more, that draws a sigh from Robyn before she nods her head. “Fine... Fine. I can’t change your mind, and you’re right. We need your help for this. Just promise you’ll stay safe?”

“I promise.” Winter’s gaze is soft, flickering over Robyn’s face before moving her hand to tuck a lock of blonde hair behind her ear before leaning in to press a kiss against her lips. The kiss is soft and gentle, Robyn leaning into it before they both separate a second later. “I don’t think I remember you being those worried back in the Academy.” A teasing grin tugs on her lips, head still tilted close to Robyn’s. To which the other just scoffs at in response and rolls her eyes. 

“I was reckless back then. Surprisingly even /I/ could learn a lesson or two from the Academy.” 

“Who would’ve thought.” Winter chuckles before Robyn is leaning forwards to kiss her again. Winter’s hand moving to rest on the back of Robyn’s neck to hold her close. A smile curving on her lips as Robyn continued to kiss her- they only part when they hear someone clear their throat behind them. 

Robyn sighed dramatically, where as Winter jumped away. Eyes wide and cheeks flushed a dark red, biting back a wince at the sudden movement. 

“You guys are cute and all, but Robyn, we gotta talk to you about some stuff with Mantle.” Joanna replied, thankfully not calling out Winter when she hid her face against Robyn’s neck. “It shouldn’t take long.” 

“Sure.” Robyn nods, smiling and resting a hand on Winter’s side before pulling back enough to peer down at her. “You good to stay here?” 

“I’ll be fine, Robyn. I’ll give Weiss a call- if she actually picks up.” 

“Sounds good, say hi to Fisticuffs for me.” She replies as she pushes herself to stand up, though leaning down to peck Winter’s cheek one last time before she’s heading into the kitchen where the other three are waiting for her. “What’s going on then?” 

“The heaters are finally back on, not fully but it’s better than nothing.” Fiona spoke up from where she was meant against the counter. “Everyone seems to be alright, there was enough blankets from the last truck.” Robyn nods, though her attention briefly wavers when she hears Winter’s muffled voice from the other room. Probably talking to Weiss on her scroll. “- and there’s still spare food. Running a little low so we may need to find another Atlas truck but for now we’re good.” Fiona finished up. 

To which, was good news in Robyn’s opinion. “So things have been going okay?” Robyn moves to grab two mugs to make coffee for herself and Winter. 

“Not... Quite.” May winces, watching as Robyn paused before continuing. “Ironwood has upped the military presence. Meaning that getting around is going to be a little more difficult now. Nothing about your warrant though.” 

“Well that’s not good. Could mean he’s hoping that we will go get Qrow and mess up.” Robyn hummed, starting their coffee. Pouring water into the machine. On the other hand, that’s good. Seeing as I am now officially on the Council- and Mantle looks up to us.” The water boiled and she then poured it into the mugs. “I take it they didn’t give you any trouble?” Robyn glanced over her shoulder. 

Joanna shook her head this time. “Surprisingly, no. We did get some looks but no one attempted to follow us back. We did make sure that we weren’t followed before you ask.” 

“That’s good then. Anything else?” 

“People are asking about what’s going to be happening now but... With Ironwood I don’t think anyone’s going to know what’s happening right now.” Joanna lifts a hand to run a hand through her short hair. “We may need to hold another meeting.” 

Robyn ignored the smirk directed at her from May when she realised who the second mug of coffee was for. “Sounds like a good idea. But first, we need to focus on getting Qrow out of maximum security. Then we can look at sorting Ironwood out as well. He shouldn’t be in power right now.” The smile that had been on Robyn’s face immediately soured at the mention of the man. The general who had assumed control and was happy to let the many suffer and be left behind for the elite few. 

That and he had hurt Winter as well. 

That was a major issue in Robyn’s book. 

“Thank you again for going out for me and checking, I just-”

“We get it, Robyn. You care about Winter, and you just wanted to cuddle with her on the couch without any teasing comments.” May smirks, moving to nudge Robyn playfully before the other could grab the mugs. Robyn’s face flushes a soft red, shooting a glare at the other woman. “I get it.” 

But then she smirks. “What? Like you and Joanna do when you think no one notices?” Her smirk widens when she sees the blush on May’s cheeks. Not even needing to see Joanna’s face to see that she’s doing the same. “Thought so. If there’s nothing else, I’m going to take this,” She picks up the mugs. “to Winter. Movie night good with you guys?” The others nod. “Cool, Winter’s picking so be prepared to be bored.” And with that, she heads out of the kitchen back to the living room where Winter is still on the phone. 

There’s a soft smile on Winter’s lips as she continues to talk to Weiss, unaware of Robyn’s presence until Robyn is sitting beside her. Placing Winter’s mug down on the table in front of them. It’s only then that she see’s Weiss’s worried expression on the scrolls screen. Ah, Winter had called her using the camera. Makes sense. 

“-how are you anyway?” Weiss asks the older Schnee, though Robyn sees familiar blue eyes flicker to where Robyn had just appeared off to the side. “Who’s that?” 

Winter’s eyes widen a fraction, ice blue (matching Weiss’) eyes dart over to her. To which Robyn just grins at, taking a small sip of her coffee, winking at the same time. 

“Do no-” Winter starts but never gets to finish because Robyn wraps her free arm around Winter’s shoulders and leans into frame. Her face just centimetres away from Winter’s. 

“Hey Snow Princess, your sister is okay, she’s not wanting to rest /at all/ but we’re getting her to take it easy. Though she doesn’t really do that either. I hope you’re not like that with your team. Because I’ve met Fisticuffs and her partner, and I know they’re persistent.” Robyn chuckles, leaning forwards (though taking care of Winter’s side) to see Weiss. 

“/Robyn Hill/?” There’s disbelief in Weiss’ tone, and it only makes Robyn grin wider whilst Winter groans. Apparently her name was enough to draw some attention. The other members of Weiss’ team crowds around the scroll. “I thought you got locked up with-” Weiss cuts herself and glances over to Ruby. “I mean-”

“It’s fine, and I was. Winter helped me get out before she was fired.” Fired wasn’t the right term. But... It was better than saying what happened. “And about Qrow- we’re going to help him, don’t worry about it.” 

“What Robyn means is, we’re going to /try/.” Winter grumbles, leaning into Robyn’s side with a small sigh. Something that goes unnoticed by Weiss and her friends. “We have a rough plan but, we’ll do our best... Have you left Mistral?”

Weiss shakes her head. “We’ve gone back to Argus for now. Jaune’s sister is letting us stay with her again.” Winter seems to relax at that, knowing at least her sister was safe. 

“Well, if you guys need another place to stay, I’m sure we won’t mind having some of you over. Maybe not all of you seeing as this place isn’t /huge/.” Robyn offers, ignoring Winter’s glare. “Plus, I feel like you and elder Schnee need to have a /proper/ chat.” She winks, ignoring Winter poking her side as she chuckles. “But don’t worry about Winter, she’s alright with us.” Robyn reassures her. 

“I can see that she is. I better go. I’ll talk to you later Winter, and thank you Robyn.” Both Weiss and her group wave goodbye, though it seems like Yang winks at Robyn before the call goes dead. Winter sighs and further relaxes into Robyn’s side, her head resting on the others shoulder. Robyn shifts herself slightly, resting the warm mug on her thigh, and raises her hand to idly play with Winter’s hair.

The ex-agent is silent for a long while. At first Robyn can’t help but think that she had fallen asleep- until Winter speaks up. “You do realise Weiss probably has us figured out.” Robyn pauses for a second, raising the mug to her mouth to take another sip before humming. 

“Probably. Nothing gets past those four from what I’ve figured out... You okay with that?” Her hand stops in Winter’s hair. 

“Nothing gets past Weiss. I knew it was bound to come up sooner or later. Just be prepared for a visit. I doubt her talk will be worse than Whitely’s.” 

Robyn nods and continues to run her fingers through soft white locks. “True, but then again Weiss does have her group to back her up.”

“Robyn Hill,” Winter starts with a smirk in her town. “the Councilwoman who isn’t afraid of Ironwood or his Military, but frightened by a group of teenage girls?” It’s clear that Winter is teasing her, and honestly Robyn doesn’t mind all too much. 

“Please, I’ve seen what they can do. And I heard they took down the Ace Ops. I know better than to anger them.” Which, she did have a point about. “Anyway, let’s drop the ‘serious’ talk for now. We need to figure out how to get Qrow but there’s no need to do it right now. Anyway,” Robyn’s gaze drifts up when the others step into the room. Fiona having gotten changed into a large jumper and jogging bottoms, the others having gotten changed into comfy clothes as well. “you’re picking the film.” 

Winter chuckles, leaning forwards to grab the TV remote to finding something. Luckily, she took pity on the others and decided against putting on a documentary and instead picked something she hoped the others liked. 

They could discuss the plans on getting Qrow out of maximum security tomorrow, but right now, they could relax.


	18. Chapter 18

The rest of the day passed easily for the Happy Huntresses and Winter. Though Winter did briefly wonder if she herself was part of the Happy Huntress group now as they watched the film. Leaning into the taller woman’s side as Robyn draped an arm over her shoulders. 

But they continued to watch the film in peace, Robyn tugging Winter closer halfway during the film. With their relationship confirmed to the others Robyn holding back on any PDA was thrown out. Even not seeming to care or really pay much attention to the others girls whispered comments. To which Winter couldn’t help but flush at faintly. She wasn’t used to this sort of attention from someone let alone a group of people.

Luckily, the others didn’t say anything too loud before realising just how late it was. Winter was actually the first to excuse herself to go to bed, much to Robyn’s whining to stay a little longer. But she was soon silenced with a quick kiss to her cheek, a smile on the blondes lips and she released her grip on Winter’s shirt. 

If anything, no one would believe that Robyn was the leader of the group, a Councilwoman, as well as being older than Winter. 

After getting changed into her pyjamas, Winter soon slipped into Robyn’s bed, back facing the door and her scroll in one hand. She was idly flickering through the brief messages between herself and Weiss- and then checking the two group chats she was included in. One being with Weiss’s group and the other being the Happy Huntresses. The two chats were... Oddly the same. Or well, similar at least. There were hints to seriousness within the chats but it was soon overfilled with jokes and teasing comments. Something that would’ve possibly annoyed Winter a few months ago. But things had changed since then. And... It was nice to see Weiss ease up and relax with her friends. It was something that she didn’t think was possible. 

Winter was proud of Weiss for getting away from their father when she did, though she did feel bad for leaving Whitely behind. She would have to reach out to him (and possibly thank him for directing Robyn to where Winter was). 

She was just reading the new messages on the group chat between Weiss and Yang- apparently the pair were bickering about something, until Ruby also replied. 

A soft smile tugged at her lips when Weiss immediately seemed to calm down. From what Winter could remember, Weiss did have a soft spot for the other girl. It seemed like Weiss cared for her more than just friends, but she wasn’t going to push for answers just yet. Not with everything going on. Weiss needed to be able to relax after all. 

Winter didn’t hear the bedroom door open or shut, she didn’t even hear someone approaching the bed until she felt it dip and an arm slip around her waist, a hand on her hip. The limb resting over the covers. At first she had tensed in surprise, limbs freezing and her eyes flickering away from her scroll- before relaxing when she realised who it was.

“Hey Snowflake, you alright?” Comes Robyn’s voice as the other woman slips under the covers and lays close to her. 

Winter turns her head a little to look back at her. “I’m good, just reading through some messages. Oddly enough, your chats are nearly the same as my younger sisters.” Winter smirks softly before moving to lie on her back. Her scroll left on the bed beside her. “Both of the group chats delve down into jokes and teasing comments.” 

“Sounds like they’re fun then.” The other chuckles and leans close to her. “Maybe you’ll ease up a little huh? I remember when you used to be reckless too.” 

“That was /years/ ago. And if I remember correctly, it used to get us into trouble. Like when we snuck out?” 

“Oh yeah, the teachers weren’t too happy about that. I do wonder how Ironwood took you in actually.” Robyn smirks before pressing another kiss to her cheek. Though her smile drops a little when she notices Winter’s mood change. Shit. Obviously Ironwood was going to be a sensitive subject for Winter- and Robyn had to put her foot in her mouth. It didn’t help that Winter also blamed herself for Qrow still being locked up. But in all honesty, Winter had done amazing with the situation she had been dealt. Badly wounded, dealing with Ironwood losing it and getting Robyn out with barely anyone knowing? Winter had done her best. “Hey look, it’s okay Winter. We’ll get Qrow.” 

“I know I just... I can’t believe Ironwood is doing this. He knows that Qrow isn’t behind Clover’s death. He even /said/ that to me, but because he knows that Qrow would cause issues he’s determined to keep him there.” Winter sighs, a frown on her expression as she pushes herself to sit up. “But there was nothing I could do. He was watching my every move before I even realised.” 

“Hey hey.” Robyn sits up as well, a hand gently resting on Winter’s back. “You did everything you could, Winter. Without you, we wouldn’t have had the blankets or food to help everyone down here. And we’re going to get Qrow out of there. It’ll be alright.” She begins to rub Winter’s back as soothingly as she could manage. Which, seems to work as Winter relaxes again with a sigh. “It’ll be okay. But we’ll discuss that tomorrow. Right now, we need to rest, especially you. Now come on,” Robyn lies back down on the bed and pats the empty spot beside her. “lie with me?” 

To which, Winter chuckles at before lying down beside her. “Happy?” She teases. 

Robyn hums in thought before grinning and slipping an arm under her shoulders, tugging Winter closer and letting her rest her head in her shoulder. “I am now. Right, sleep time. Otherwise you’ll be grumpy tomorrow and I’m not dealing with that.” 

“I do not get grumpy.” 

“Uh huh sure you don’t. Shush now Winter.” Robyn tugs the covers them both with a soft hum, nestling closer to Winter- who didn’t try to pull away. “Night Snowflake.” She turns her head to press a kiss to the top of her head. 

Winter, who had begrudgingly caved into Robyn’s embrace. Laying down beside her with a small sigh- the soft pout that had creased her features melted when she felt Robyn relax beside her. Ice blue eyes flickered up to the other woman for a second, taking in her features before closing her eyes too. 

She could maybe get used to this. 

Get used to feeling so safe, so warm, so... At home. 

****

The next morning came too quickly, and passed too slowly. 

The Happy Huntresses plus Winter had gone over the plan over and over again to make sure there wasn’t any issues that they had missed. Of course, there were a few things that they were hoping on, such as that Ironwood hadn’t changed the schedule too much, Winter knew the back up schedules and that could be used against him, but there was still the issue of getting in, and the fact that Ironwood had a /whole/ military base at his disposal. 

Winter was honestly getting a headache from it all. 

It didn’t help that May and Joanna seemed to be butting heads at some of the parts within the plan. 

She raised a hand to her face, pinching the bridge of her nose before exhaling shakily. The headache didn’t ease up. Especially not when Robyn said her own piece, seeming to make it worse somehow. 

‘I knew I should’ve gone with Weiss... Surely her team is better than this.’ Winter mused quietly to herself. Her eyes stayed focused on the diagram that she had been able to draw in front of them. Flicking over the various notes as well as timings on the sheet- until she felt a hand rest on her forearm. Not expecting the touch, Winter couldn’t help but jump slightly in surprise before looking up. 

“Sorry.” Fiona replied softly with an even softer smile on her lips. “I did try and call your name a few times.” Winter flushed faintly in embarrassment for not realising, she should be focusing more. “While they’re ‘taking things out’ do you want to get some fresh air quickly?” Fiona offered, hand still on Winter’s arm. 

At first Winter had wanted to deny that offer, to rely that they needed to focus and decide on a plan- but with how Joanna, May and Robyn seemed to be bickering it was clear that they wouldn’t come to that conclusion just yet. 

Fiona, who had also glanced to the trio, chuckled before taking a step back. “They won’t even notice that we’re gone. Not for awhile at least.” 

“Well, you seem to know your way with dealing with them, sure.” Winter smiled (actually smiled) in return and stood up carefully. Aware that her ribs, despite being better, still weren’t fully healed just yet. 

Fiona was patient, waiting for her by the back door before gently pushing the door open and letting Winter step out first. It was only then that Winter realised she hadn’t had a proper conversation with Fiona before. And it seemed like the latter was well aware of that- now outside the pair fell into silence.

Winter was glancing around, half expecting for Ironwood’s men, or Grimm, to jump from the bushes nearby. But nothing happened. Nothing jumped at her from the modest garden the Happy Huntress’ had, railing by the back door and a few steps leading down to the green. And slowly Winter relaxed. Glancing over to the Faunus stood beside her, Winter then bit the inside of her bottom lip. All she had to do was say something, /anything/ and- 

“I’m sorry-”

“They’re not-”

They both speak at the same time, and the two white haired females blush in response, Fiona more so. 

“Sorry,” Fiona chuckled and lifts a hand to rub the back of her neck. “you first.” 

And Winter falters for a second, clearing her throat, shoulders straightening before she could back out again. “I’m sorry. For, anything that I did working with Ironwood. I should’ve realised sooner that he was losing control. I’m sorry for not helping sooner, for not aiding Mantel- I’m sorry for what my father, and my family has done.” Winter gets out quickly but honestly. Her head turned to look at the other woman, watching her expression for any negative reactions. Had Winter overstepped? Had she not said enough? 

Fiona doesn’t react or say anything for a little while, instead she’s staring up at Winter with a surprised expression, lips slightly parted and ears lowered. 

Ah, maybe Winter had overstepped- yet before she could back track what she had said Fiona reaches out to take her hand loosely. “Winter, what you did we don’t hold against you. You weren’t aware of the whole picture just yet. But you helped break Robyn out whilst still injured, sent supplies for us, went against the Ace Ops and Ironwood.” Fiona reassures, gently squeezing Winter’s hand- though taking care not to squeeze too hard. Which Winter was thankful for because even the light squeezes sent a dull throb through her hand. “You’re not your family Winter. You left to do something for you, I may not know what went on behind the closed doors, and I’m not asking until you’re comfortable with us, but you’re much better than your father.” 

Even without Robyn’s truth detection Winter can tell that Fiona means her words. With how she looks at the ex-heiress with such honesty Winter doesn’t doubt her. And for a moment, Winter’s ice walls crack, her shoulders slump, her posture loosens and- she lets herself feel vulnerable. 

But just like that, the moment is over as quickly as it started. “And she’s much hotter.” Robyn pipes up behind them. Causing Winter to turn quickly, Fiona still holding Winter’s hand. The leader of the group is stood in the open doorway, shoulder pressed against the door frame with her arms crossed loosely over her chest and a grin on her lips. 

“I was wondering when you were going to say something.” Fiona hums, giving Winter’s hand one last squeeze before pulling away. 

“Just waiting for the perfect opportunity, Fi.” The taller woman hums before pushing herself off the doorframe and stepping over to them. “We’ve had our argument-” Fiona shoots Robyn a glare. “our ‘disagreement’... And Joanna has a point. So we’re going with her idea.” 

“I was wondering when you and May would see reason.” Winter smirks softly, leaning against the railing behind her as she now looked at the other who only approached with a chuckle. 

“Ouch, that wounds me Snowflake.” Robyn playfully pouts and Winter just rolls her eyes. They both only look away when Fiona politely excuses herself and steps back inside, this time the door drifting shut as if to give them some privacy. Not like it really helped because Robyn was soon stepping into Winter’s personal space, worry flickering over her face. “How you holding up?” 

“I’m fine, Robyn. I just needed some fresh air and a change of conversation. Only so much I can deal with.” 

“Oh really? And how did you make it as a ‘Special Operative’ if you couldn’t go over plans huh?” Robyn jabs playfully in response, her arms moving to slowly wrap around Winter’s waist. 

“Well,” She starts, leaning into Robyn’s touch with a slow smirk pulling on her lips. “for one my other agents weren’t like squabbling children.” 

“Ooooh, that’s an icy one.” Robyn laughs. Not at all upset by Winter’s jab back. Instead she grins in response, eyes flickering down to Winter’s lips briefly before back to her eyes. “Remind me to wear mittens next time.” She giggles. And she empathises her point by gently squeezing Winter’s waist. In turn Winter lifts her arms to drape them over Robyn’s shoulders.

“Like that would stop you.”

“Hmmm, yeah you have a point.” Robyn grins again before leaning down to press a quick kiss against her lips. “Unfortunately though, we are needed to finish off the plans. And for you to check them of course.” 

“Of course.” Winter repeats. “Better not keep them waiting then.” Her arms move to slip away, yet was slightly surprised when Robyn didn’t move back. 

Robyn pouts for a second. “Well, I mean, we don’t have to go /right/ now.” She replies with her arms still around Winter’s waist. “They could learn to be a bit more patient.” She means forwards- until Winter gently pushes her back with a laugh. 

“You know as much as I do that your team will come drag us back, we better go now before they do.”

“Ugh, fiiine.” Robyn takes a step away, her hands linger on Winter’s waist before they slip away. “You do have a point for once.” To which Winter rolls her eyes at before smiling when Robyn takes her hand. “But yeah, we should probably go before Joanna hauls me back to go over the plan once more. And we do need your ‘expertise’ for this one.” 

And for a moment- Winter lets herself relax and follows Robyn back inside to see Joanna, May and Fiona going over the final details of the plan. 

“So,” May turns to look at them now. “we have everything we need, the transport, uniform and an escape route. And, we spoke to Ruby, if we need to they’ve got a place we can go too. We’re ready to go when you two are.” 

Winter glances over to Robyn, who’s still holding her hand, before Robyn speaks up. “Ready when you are Snowflake. Just say the word.” 

At first Winter keeps her gaze on Robyn before glancing to the other three women still stood around the table. She trusted them, of course she did. Breaking into maximum security wasn’t going to be easy. They all knew that. But hopefully, they could use Ironwood’s doubts against him. 

“Let’s go get him.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the wait! Uni started back up and I’ve been hella busy as I’m in my final year- but I am hoping to update more frequently (if I have time).  
> Hope you’re all okay and staying safe!!

They finally came to an agreement on their plan and retired back to their rooms for the night. 

The plan wasn’t fool proof, but it had what they needed. 

How they would sneak in, gain access, find out where exactly Qrow was being held, how to get him back out and then they were home free. 

At least, that was what they were all hoping for. 

Winter knew that not every plan went without a hitch, but she believed that actually getting into the maximum security holding unit was going to be the difficult part. Finding Qrow wouldn’t be too bad, and leaving would just be more tense than anything. Again- all hopefully.

Luckily she had been able to contact Whitely- who still had some influence and control within the Atlas security (something Ironwood had either overlooked, or betted on her using) and she was able to get a way in. If it would work, well, that was going to be a test for tomorrow. Winter couldn’t promise it would work, and neither could Whitely. But she did trust her brother enough to believe that he had done everything he could. If they could get in, then getting around and then out was going to be easy. Their escape vehicle was already taken care of as well. 

But to limit the risk of being spotted or raising suspicion, it could only be her, Robyn and May actually going inside the prison. Of course Joanna and Fiona would be there as backup if needed. 

Hopefully though, it wouldn’t be needed. 

As Winter really wasn’t looking for a fight. 

If they could sneak in and then sneak back out that would be preferable. It also meant that Ironwood wouldn’t know that they were there until it was too late. But that would be tomorrow’s worry. So with that in mind, Winter placed her scroll down (having just updated both Weiss and Whitely, all three of them were now in a group chat (much to Weiss’ dismay), on the plan) before she’s rolling over to face Robyn. The other woman was also busy tapping away on her on scroll, prompting Winter to shift closer and to rest her head on her shoulder. 

“Anything interesting?” She asked softly, pressing an inch closer when she felt just how warm Robyn was. Honestly, Winter had forgotten yet longed for that since when they broke up. Robyn was always so much warmer than her. The blonde had once joked that it was because where she had grown up on Mantle she had to be warmer to survive (a joke that had fallen a little flat at the time). 

Honestly, Winter didn’t like how cold she could be (emotionally and physically) it reminded her too much of her father, that she had never properly escaped his grasp. 

She really had only really swapped one controlling man for another...

Her father for James Ironwood...

“Winter?” Robyn’s voice pulls her from her thoughts. Causing the white haired woman to blink before glancing over to her. 

She quickly scrambles for a response. “Sorry- zoned out, what did you say?” Thankfully, Robyn just chuckled and shifted beside Winter before showing her her scroll. It was just random jokes happening in the Happy Huntresses group chat- the one that Winter had muted earlier. Some of the jokes being themed around Winter and Robyn themselves. To which Winter rolled her eyes at as Robyn turned her scroll off, placing the device down beside her before she was turning to Winter. “Now can you see why I mute that chat?” 

“I can,” Robyn mused. “but, I have to admit I like some of their jokes. Plus, we all just need to relax before tomorrow’s ‘mission’.” Robyn presses closer, arms slipping around Winter’s waist to hold her close. Bodies flushed together almost. 

The action alone caused a soft blush to Winter’s cheeks- leading her to hope that with the minimal lighting in the room that Robyn wouldn’t see. However, at the other girls grin, Winter knew that wasn’t the case. Especially not when Robyn squeezes her waist gently. 

“Don’t worry, they’re not being /too/ mean.” 

“I’m sure I can take their teasing comments. After all, I have had to deal with you.” 

“Yeah but, you like me.” Robyn smirks. 

Again, Winter’s cheeks flush at being called out. “Well... Someone has too.” 

Robyn laughs in response before she’s leaning in press a quick kiss against her lips. “Lucky me for getting you then huh? But c’mon, we should really be resting. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” Robyn in turn just snuggles closer to Winter, not really giving her much choice in the matter. Causing her to sigh at playfully before nuzzling into Robyn’s shoulder. 

The pair both go quiet, easily falling asleep cuddled up to each other. 

****

The next morning came far too soon for Winter’s liking, and everyone was filled with nervous energy. Luckily, with the last few days that Winter had been working for Ironwood she had been able to supply Robyn’s group with a few Atlas trucks and standard guard uniform- in case they needed help sneaking around or sneaking in somewhere. And right now, the truck and uniform came in handy for what they were going to do. 

Winter couldn’t promise that this was going to work, but it was better than nothing. 

They just had to be careful that no one noticed or recognised them, that was the last thing that they needed during this mission. 

With that in mind, Winter glanced over to the other two women in the truck with her. May, Robyn and Winter da in the front, where as Joanna and Fiona sat in the back. The five of them were dressed in the standard grey and white uniform for the Atlas guards, with their caps low on their heads- Winter’s noticeable white hair was tied back tightly and tucked into her hat. Even Robyn and May had to style their hair under their hats. Though, Robyn did have a small lock of hair that had slipped free and now framing the side of her face, to which Winter couldn’t help but reach out to tuck it behind her ear. 

Robyn blinked in surprise, her gaze flickering to Winter before grinning and tilting her head into Winter’s hand. Violet eyes, filled with love, locking onto ice blue, and Robyn starts to lean over to her-

“Can you two not be grossly sappy right now? I’m trying to focus and /not/ throwing up?” May speaks up from the drivers seat, Robyn say in the middle and Winter closest to the window. “We’re getting close to the check point.” 

Winter flushes a dark red and she pulls her hand away, averting her eyes as well. Though Robyn just laughs in response, moving her hand to hold Winter’s before the other can fully pull away. “Oh calm down May. We weren’t doing anything.” Robyn squeezes Winter’s hand and the other looks back at the blonde. Though Robyn catches her gaze with a smirk, mouthing the word ‘later’ to her. 

Thankfully, they arrive at the first checkpoint and Robyn pulls her hand away as well as turning her gaze back to the road in front of her. Giving Winter a chance to catch her breath and relax. 

A few of the guards step out from the check point, guns in their hands as they approach the truck and Winter tilts her head down to avoid being spotted or recognised so soon. A man approaches May’s side, gently tapping at the window before she unwinds it. 

“Where you headed?” He glances to May before his eyes shift to the other occupants in the front of the truck. Winter watches as one man stands in front of the truck, and another moves to her side. “We weren’t expecting you.” 

“Back to Atlas. Got held up by Hill’s gang.” May replies. They had agreed to keep their replies short and to the point, not too much to be blunt- but any rambling and the guards would know. 

The guard on Winter’s side eyes over the truck, his gaze lingering on the passenger inside. But it’s the guard on May’s side that replies. “And they didn’t take the truck?” 

“No, we were able to avoid their trap. Seems like they’re not as good as they think.” May pushes a smile to her lips. The guard beside her laughs and nods, a grin tugging on his lips. 

“Hill’s group were never as good as they said they were. They were only prolonging it.” And now it’s the trio’s turn to laugh (somewhat awkwardly) in response. “Alright, you’re clear to go. The next airship will take you straight to Atlas.” The man smiles and steps away from the truck, nodding to the other two who also back off. May mumbles her quick thanks before she’s driving past the check point. All three of theme breathe out a heavy sigh. 

“Now for the hard part.” Robyn grumbles. And all Winter can do is reach out to take her hand, giving it a small squeeze. 

**** 

They arrived in Atlas not long afterwards. 

Robyn was giving updates to both Joanna and Fiona on her scroll whilst Winter gave May directions to the maximum security unit where Qrow was being held. It was a silent drive between them, the radio was on quietly to alert them if anyone grew suspicious with their movements. Luckily, they were able to slip under the radar without any more issues. 

It didn’t help how much Winter fidgeted beside Robyn though. Enough to the point that the blonde quirked an eyebrow and looked at her- to which Winter quickly stopped and glanced aside. 

She couldn’t let her nerves get to her now. Not when the others relied on her to get them in and towards the security room. 

She tensed briefly in surprise when Robyn reached out to take her hand, lacing their fingers and squeezing gently. Thankfully though, she didn’t say anything and left Winter to work through her own internal struggle. She was still struggling to come to terms that this was the new Ironwood- or had this always been the man she knew? And he just hid it well? Looking back, Winter could notice the small signs but-

“Last checkpoint.” May spoke up, pulling Winter from her thoughts and prompting the ex-agent to lean forwards in her seat to peer up at the large building in front of them. She had only been here a few times whilst working with Ironwood, only when something had gone amiss, and even then she never liked it. The plain white walls, once comforting in Atlas, was suffocating here. The the quiet hallways always seemed to set her on edge as well- even the thought of stepping back inside had Winter clenching her jaw. 

Winter forced her gaze away from the large building in front of her to glance towards the guards post they were approaching. “Right, remember the plan. They shouldn’t give us too much trouble.” Not with the forged note that Whitely had been able to ‘acquire’. 

Nodding, May’s lips pressed into a thin line as she drove up to the checkpoint once more. This time there was a barrier down to stop them from driving straight through. A man dressed armour stepped out, his gun holstered at the moment as he approached the drivers window. 

“We weren’t told that you were arriving,” He glanced past May and Winter kept her cool, not looking away until he did. “do you have a form?” 

“Not the first time we’ve heard that today. And we do.” This time it’s Robyn who speaks up, an easy smile already pulling on her lips as she ‘fumbled’ for the form. “You know how it’s been- with what’s happened at Beacon, then with whatever Schnee was doing and now Robyn attacking the trucks- a lot of reports haven’t been going through.” Winter stayed still as Robyn spoke. 

It seemed like the guard was buying it though. “You can say that again.” He grunted. “The General has a lot on his plate at the moment, but we’re holding some of the most serious criminals here. Some extra support would be great.” 

“I bet.” Robyn hums before finally producing the forms and handing it over to the man. “There, sorry for the wait.” 

He takes it and stands upright to read it, head tilted before he was leaning back down slightly to peer at them. “An inspection?” 

“As you said, the General needs to send extra support here, but we need to find out just how much is needed.” Winter fights the urge to tap her fingers against her thigh as Robyn spoke. She trusted that Robyn could talk their way through this, but that didn’t help the lingering concern. It only took one guard to be suspicious and this whole plan would be for nothing- as well as risking themselves. “I hope you don’t mind, but we are on a tight schedule. Our reports won’t write themselves.” Robyn even makes a show of checking her scroll for the time. 

But that’s all it takes to snap the guard free from his thoughts, nodding quickly as he clears his throat. “Of course! I apologise Miss....” His eyes flick down at the form. “Miss Snow.” 

That got Winter’s attention and her gaze snaps to Robyn to catch the subtle quirk of the corner of her lips. 

“Of course. Have a good day.” And with that, Robyn takes the forms from him just as the gates open up, allowing May to drive through a second later. 

Robyn barely has enough time to tuck the forms away when Winter speaks up. “‘Miss Snow’?” 

She smirks in response. “What? I liked it. Plus, it was your brother who suggested it.” Robyn even winks at Winter. 

“Oh of course he would. When I next see him I’ll-“ 

The truck comes to a stop, the engine dies and the atmosphere immediately tenses. “We’re here.” May cuts through a second later. 

“... Phase two then...” Winter mutters under her breath.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!!! Just a bit of a warning- I am gonna be taking some things from Volume 8 as inspiration for this so pls be aware before reading if you want to avoid slight spoilers!!!

Winter knew that this plan was risky, it would be easy for them to be caught and then they /all/ would be thrown into jail. And this time, they wouldn’t have Winter to help break them out. Sure, she could bet that her sister would try and break them out but that was then putting them at risk- and they didn’t need that. No, they had to focus on keeping Penny, the new Winter Maiden as far away from Ironwood as they could. This plan had to work. 

“You think this is going to work?” May speaks up beside Winter, bringing the ex-agent back to the present and away from her thoughts. Causing the white haired woman to blink a few times, ice blue eyes darting around to check that they were alone, before turning back to May. After parking the truck, Robyn, Winter and May had got out and headed to the back of the truck so Robyn could talk to the others while May and Winter stood guard. 

“It’s the best option that we have.” Winter replied, correcting her posture to stand up straight, having to bite back a small wince when her arm seemed to seize up. That, surprisingly, hadn’t been a new development. After the fight with Cinder when Winter had been gravely hurt she had had some lingering pain in her arm- especially the limb that suffered the frost bite damage. But it had been something that Winter had kept quiet about. 

Be that from not wanting Robyn to worry any more than she obviously was (seriously Winter had caught Robyn glancing over to her more times than needed), or because Winter’s ego wouldn’t let her admit that she was still suffering… 

Winter leaned more to the former than the latter. 

Turning to May, Winter subtly raised her left hand to rub the other arm in hopes to soothe it, before speaking up again. “And… By that I mean of course.”

May shot her an amused look, the corner of her lips tugging up and she rested a hand on her hips. “Nice save, Schnee.” Winter just rolled her eyes in response. Though she did notice the softer tone used to say her name- it was still weird, and would take some time to get used too, but Winter wasn’t going to complain. “Place some more confidence in us would you?”

“What- I- I do.” Winter flustered at what May said. 

“It’s fine, Winter. I’m only teasing you.” The other chuckled, nudging Winter too. “I know you do, otherwise we wouldn’t be here.”

Thankfully, before Winter could try and respond again- the truck doors opened and Robyn stepped back out. “Right, all sorted.” She closed the doors behind her, turning back to Winter and May, seeing the formers cheeks flushed a faint pink. Causing her to falter and quirk an eyebrow. “Did I miss anything?” 

“No-” Winter said.

“Yes.” May spoke over the ex-agent.

“/Nothing/ happened.” Winter speaks quickly to cut off May before she could continue, even shooting a glare at the other. “Let’s go before people start to get suspicious that we’re standing out here.” 

Robyn paused, glancing between the pair of them before nodding. “Winter’s got a point. But I want to know about what happened later.” 

“Yes yes, fine. Let’s just go.”

“After you, Snowflake.” Robyn grins and gestures for Winter to lead the way. Which she does with a small huff. 

Making it into the compound hadn’t been too difficult, and Winter was sure that word would have spread by now that they were here to investigate the building. They just needed to keep up the appearance for as long as they could. May’s semblance would help with sneaking Qrow from the cells to the truck. But the next task was to get through the entrance and past the guards most likely stood just through those doors. 

With that in mind, Winter fixed the coat that she wore, casting a quick glance to the other two as they paused outside before opening the door. Letting Robyn enter first, then May and then herself. 

The inside of the building was plain, the walls painted the standard off white though the bright lights didn’t help the case, with a large white desk towards the back of the room with two men behind it. The place itself seemed to give off a sterile and clean feeling, similar to being in a hospital. The likeness made Winter shift uncomfortably. The similarities to the hospital wasn’t the only thing that made her uneasy. It reminded her of being at home with her father. Hopefully, they wouldn’t bump into him.  
The men behind the desk glance up and watch as the three of them approach the desk. Winter can already see the faint smile on Robyn’s lips before she even speaks. 

“Good morning, I hope the man at the gate was able to pass along our visit?” Robyn even goes to lean on the desk. To which Winter cant help but bite back a small smile before focusing on her task and glancing around the room. 

Winter had been here before, though many months ago, and she knew the basic layout of the building, but they also needed to know where the cameras were. From what she could see, there was one aimed at the doors they had just come through, another aimed at the desk they were stood at, and two more directed at the two hallways on either side. Not too difficult, they should be able to disable the cameras for a little bit at the security office. 

She glances back over to Robyn when she realises that the conversation is just wrapping up. Both her and the two men chuckle at a comment that Winter hadn’t heard- but it seemed like it was going good so far. Robyn always did have a way with talking to people, not that Winter would ever admit it out loud. 

Winter catches the end comment from the man just in front of asking Robyn, asking if they needed help being shown around, but with a quick smile (Winter assumes) from Robyn and reassuring him, he nods and leaves them too it. Though he does point them in the right direction. And with that, the trio say their thanks before heading down the hallway on their right. They only walk a few meters before Robyn is moving beside Winter. 

“The guards here are shit.” She grins, and May bites back a chuckle. “Next council meeting remind me to say to Ironwood he needs better guards.” 

“Of course.” Winter replies dryly but doesn’t fight the small smile on her lips. 

Robyn really was a bad influence on her. 

****

They make it to the security office with barely any issues, in fact- there didn’t seem to be that many guards patrolling the halls. But Winter was hoping that the base here really was stretched thin and not just because they had walked into a trap. That they had practically handed themselves to Ironwood. She shakes aside that aside, now wasn’t the time to worry about that, they just needed to find Qrow and get out. The sooner they got out the better. 

“Keep a look out.” Winter mumbles to May as they approach the security office. “Knock on the door if there’s trouble.”

“Got it.” May nodded. And with that, Winter and Robyn push the door open and slip inside quietly. They hadn’t been sure if there would be officers inside and- surprisingly there wasn’t. 

“I don’t like this Winter.” Robyn mumbled, turning to look at her and voicing the exact same worries she was having. “It’s too quiet.”

“They did say they were understaffed.” 

“There’s being understaffed, and then there’s having /no one/ here.” 

Winter takes in a shaky breath. “Let’s get this over with. I don’t want to be here longer than what we have to.” Robyn nods, and Winter makes her way to one of the terminals before she’s checking through the system. She flicks through the files, checking if there was anything that they needed to be aware of- and when there wasn’t anything in the system she moves to check where Qrow was being held as well as linking her new replacement scroll to the security system. “Found him. Maximum security, level three, cell 248.” Winter reads off the screen. 

“Alright. That’s good then, right?” Robyn asked nervously and Winter glanced over her shoulder to smile reassuringly. 

“Not too bad, could’ve been worse.”

“I don’t really want to know how it could be worse.” Robyn hums. 

She nods in response. “Probably better if I don’t say.” But she turns back to the terminal, backing out of Qrow’s file before her hand hesitates over the keys. Should she look to see where her father was? That way she could avoid accidentally running into him- or even going to see him? He deserved everything that he got. For what he put her, and her siblings, and her mother through. She wasn’t going to help him. Maybe seeing him in his cell would be some closure that she desperately needed?

“Hey, Snowflake?” Robyn rests a hand on Winter’s shoulder, snapping her free from her thoughts as she jumps. Arm seizing up again and Winter cries out, sharp, ice cold pain racing up her right arm. Robyn snatches her hand away, moving to stand beside Winter, worry clear on her face. “Hey hey, what’s up? What’s happened?” Robyn, unknowingly, rests a hand on the arm that’s still seized up, only sending sharper needles of pain up Winter’s limb. But Winter bites back another pained sound, forcing herself to relax. Working on relaxing her jaw enough to talk too. 

“I’m… I’m okay.” She grunts.

“Bullshit.”

“Just… Lingering pains. You scared me. I’m good.” Winter see’s Robyn tense, her eyes shifting down to Winter’s open hand (she can’t quite move it to close it just yet) and she knows what Robyn is thinking. But she doesn’t take her hand to check. Honestly, Winter’s arm hadn’t been this bad before, and she’s worried what this could mean. 

“Winter, are you sure you’re okay?” She can see the internal fight Robyn is having, between trusting Winter and wanting to actually check. And it hurts to lie to her, to nod her head. Sighing, Robyn removes her hand on Winter’s arm and takes a step back. Giving Winter to catch her breath before standing too. 

“Let’s go, please.” Winter mumbles, closing the terminal down with her left hand, the right staying close to her side. Robyn doesn’t verbally respond but nods and heads back to the door where May was waiting for them on the other side. And yet Winter can’t move just yet, instead she glances down to her right arm. 

Beforehand, it had just been pins and needles that she could work out, at most maybe a small sharp pain that raced up her hand. But not this. She would talk to Robyn after all of this, when they were all back at the base and safe. Shaking herself free, she then headed to the door where Robyn was waiting for her. 

****

They eventually made it to level three with relative ease, there had been a few times when they crossed paths with a few guards but luckily they weren’t stopped and were allowed to go on their way. Didn’t mean that each time Winter didn’t duck her head slightly though to avoid prying eyes. No one should recognise her- but she couldn’t take that risk. Not when they were so close. 

It wasn’t until they neared the end of the hallway that they realised that cell blocks 245 to 250 were kept behind a large metallic door that seemed to be electrified. 

“Shit.” May grumbled under her breath, and Winter couldn’t help but to agree. This wasn’t good. “Think we can maybe we can turn it off?”

“Probably, for how long for? I’m not too sure.” Winter taps at the scroll in her hand as she talks, quietly disabling the cameras in the building and replacing the video with clips that she had been able to secure earlier. “But we should have long enough to get Qrow out before anyone notices.” She glances to May just as the doors ‘security’ measure powers off. “There, lets go.” 

Robyn just smiles softly in response before moving forwards just as the door opens. “Let’s get him out of here.” 

The trio head inside quietly, Robyn taking this time to message Joanna that they had made it to Qrow’s block without any incident. Winter was busy glancing over the numbers- until her gaze landed on a familiar figure sat behind the blue shield in front of her.  
“Winter. I’m surprised to see you here.” Jacques, her father in all his ill famed glory, smiles, /actually fucking smiles/, at her. And her stomach turns as cold as ice. 

“Father.” She grits out. '

“Last I heard, you betrayed James. Looks like we’re not so different after all.” Jacques drawls out, eyes narrowed before standing slowly and his arms outstretched as if beckoning her, or welcoming her. “Like father like daughter.”

“I’m /nothing/ like you.” Winter can’t help but snarl and takes a step forwards, shoulders tight and raised but she falters when she see’s Jacques expression darkens. 

“Of course not! I know how to keep myself in line. To keep my emotions in check.” It’s the same scolding and belittling tone that he had used all her life. And it’s enough to make her pause. “Now, be a dear, and let me out.”

“I-”

“Winter Schnee! Without me, you would’ve had nothing. You /owe/ me.” 

“She doesn’t owe you anything.” Robyn steps close to her side, pure anger on her face as she too now faces Jacques. “Especially not after how you tried to betray us all.”

Jacques scowls, glancing between Winter, Robyn to May and back to Robyn. “Councilwoman Hill. I’m surprised to see you here too.” He clears his throat and adjusts his shirt- a habit he did when he felt cornered or without control. “Can’t you see that I’m a victim in all of this too? And James wants to leave me here and-”

“/You’re/ a victim? Really, Jacques?” Robyn cuts him off.

“Why of course! My hands were tied. I had no choice but to help that madman. Now my son is having to deal with all of this! I just want to get back home to make sure he’s okay.” Winter’s skin crawls with his sudden change of goodwill. It made her feel sick. 

“Oi! Shut it, Schnee. Ice Queen, come let me out.” They hear a very familiar gravely voice calling out a few cells down, getting their attention. 

“Right. We should probably get the guy we’re here for.” Robyn grumbles, still scowling at Jacques but she takes a step back Gently taking Winter’s right hand and squeezing lightly. Something that Jacques takes a note of. 

“Wait-” He sputters, stepping closer to the barrier. Eyes wide as Robyn and May leave, Winter staying behind. “You can’t just leave me here, Winter. I’m your /father/.” 

And that, she pauses at. Her face falling back into a blank expression. “You may be my father, but you never acted like one.” With that, Winter turns away from him and heads over to Qrow’s cell. Robyn is immediately by Winter’s side, a soft worried expression on her face yet Winter can’t meet her gaze.

“Hey, Snowflake, you okay?”

“I’m good.” She mumbles, fumbling with the scroll with shaking hands before unlocking Qrow’s cell. To which the taller male steps out as soon as the barrier dropped. 

“Thanks, Ice Queen.” Qrow’s gaze flickers to Winter and then to the side where Jacques was still in his cell. “C’mon, let’s get out of here. We can talk about… /This/ later. Possibly over a drink.” The mention of a drink left Winter scrunching her nose up slightly, though it seemed like that was what Qrow was aiming for. “There’s the Ice Queen I know.” He chuckled. 

“Let’s just get out of here before I put you back in that cell.” Winter replied with a roll of her eyes, glancing down to the scroll. It wouldn’t be long before the electricity returned to the main doors. Just over a minute. “May?” 

“Already on it.” May smiled, cloaking Qrow. “Stay close and you’ll be fine.” 

With that, the four of them begin to leave the room, Winter’s right arm aching dully, ignoring her father as he called out to her one last time until-

“Winter Schnee.” Winter froze in place, her eyes wide and heart in her throat. “I knew you would turn up.” 

Winter slowly turned to see the slightly dishevelled man that used to be her boss. “Ironwood.” To which he scowls at, his eyes narrowing and his hands clasped behind his back- but Winter knew he wasn’t relaxed. 

“My friends call me James… But I know we’re no longer friends.” Ice blue eyes flicker away from him, noting the door just behind him where he must have entered. She curses herself internally for not checking the room properly earlier. Of course he would do this. Robyn steps beside her silently, taking her hand gently. “You betrayed my trust Winter. For how long had you been planning this?” 

“I never planned it.” She replies slowly and carefully, noting movement behind him before recognising the familiar faces of her ex-colleagues, the Ace Ops. 

Minus Clover.

“Lies!” Ironwood snaps. 

Winter glances over her shoulder, knowing that they wouldn’t have long until the door slammed shut. 

“You betrayed me. Just like everyone else.” He sighs shakily. Collecting himself again and briefly closes his eyes. Winter takes this chance to slip Robyn the scroll, her hand moving to the small sword strapped to her waist just as Robyn clings tighter to her hand- already sensing what’s going to happen. 

“Winter-”

“Trust me Robyn.” Winter cuts her off. 

And a split second later she raises her the sword clutched in her hand, tip aimed at Ironwood, sending ice splintering up through the floor just in front of Ironwood. Sending both him and the Ace Ops stumbling back. Turning, Winter locks eyes with Robyn. 

“Go, I’ll be right behind you.” Winter rushes out the promise, eyes wide and panic clearly on her face. And she barely registers the flash of red coming from their joined hands. Robyn scoffs, her face breaking and a sad look crossing her face. 

“Liar.” She whispers, voice breaking, eyes flickering down to her lips and-

Winter pulls her into a kiss. It’s rushed, desperate and longing before Winter is pushing her away. Sending Robyn stumbling into May. “Get Qrow out of here and- tell Weiss I’m sorry.” But she doesn’t give Robyn a chance to respond because a second later a large white Grimm is being summoned, scooping the trio up and rushing out the door just as it begins to close. 

“Schnee!” Ironwood yells. “Get them!” Winter turns to see Harriet lock eyes on the door until Winter is sending a swarm of summoned birds at her and the others, throwing her off course. Her attention snapping to the others to check they were distracted- until her arm seizes up again and the summon drops. Causing Winter to grit in pain before her eyes snap up, seeing the barrel of Ironwood’s gun aimed at her. Time seems to slow down, her attention on the gun before it fired. The bullet hit her, hard, and Winter hits the ground with a cry before she’s attempting to check on the others. Just being able to see Robyn on the other side of the doors just before it slammed shut. Locking the Qrow, Robyn and May on the other side. “Dammit! Ring the alarms!” Ironwood yells, marching over to where she lead on the floor. Harriet and Vine rushing off out the doors they had come through. “Why did you do this, Winter? I’m trying to keep Atlas, /everyone/ safe.” He stares down at her, kicking the sword that she had been trying to reach for aside before crouching down beside her. 

“You’ve lost it, James.” She grunts as she moves, her arm still in pain.

“No… No I don’t think I have. Not like you.” He sighs and stands back up. Straightening his shirt. “Take her away.” 

Even Jacques is calling out to her, his hands slamming on the barrier and Ironwood regards him with a cold gaze.

Elm nods, walking over and hauling Winter to her feet, drawing a curse from the white haired woman before she’s being dragged away.

Hopefully she had given the others enough time to get a head start and leave.


	21. Chapter 21

With May’s quick thinking, as well as the scroll that Winter had given her before shoving Robyn away, and May’s own semblance they were able to exit the building as quickly as they could. Barely avoiding the guards that had rushed in the direction where Winter was fighting against the Ace Ops (though Robyn did not want to think about the lack of fighting coming from behind the locked doors behind her), the guards voices echoing behind them, giving commands on to try and block the exits as well. The guards were moving quickly, but Robyn was quicker. 

And with that they had made it outside, slipping through the front doors and heading straight to where Joanna had parked the truck around the side and near the others. That way, it was less suspicious than having the truck sat by itself. And no one paid too much attention to the truck movements already cleared, why would they? Though, seeing as this seemed almost planned, Robyn was wary that their escape plan would work out so well for them too. But she didn’t focus on that, instead she quickly headed to the truck, climbing in the back through the slightly open door distantly aware of May and Qrow climbing in the back. 

Robyn wasn’t aware of the glance directed to her from Joanna who was sat in the driver’s seat, but the silence was suffocating. 

“Dust fucking dammit!” Robyn growled through gritted teeth, pulling the hat from her head, and allowing blonde locks to frame her face as she threw the hat aside. 

“Let’s go.” May mumbled after hiding from the truck, making her way to approach the window that looked into the back of the truck. To which Joanna nodded at, Fiona shooting Robyn a worried look from where she was sat in the passenger seat before facing the front once more. Robyn barely had enough time to sit down before her shoulder would slam into the truck wall, Qrow reaching out to try and steady her. 

“Hey, it’ll be okay. Ice Queen will be fine, you know she will. She’s too stubborn, plus, she’s had the training to deal with this.” His hand rested on Robyn’s arm, his touch light and gentle. Too gentle for what she deserved though.

And with that, Robyn pulled her arm away from him. Prompting Qrow to scowl slightly, lips pressing into a thin line as Robyn distanced herself away from him- but he knew when to back off. Dealing with his nieces gave him that insight, didn’t mean that he wouldn’t be there for Robyn though, not that he was too worried about Robyn completely distancing herself. Not when he caught sight of May’s concerned look directed at Robyn. 

Some part of him whished he still had his flask, to take a swig to try and calm his own nerves- but he wouldn’t. Not when he had made a promise to Yang and Ruby to stay sober. 

Sighing, Qrow moved to take a seat opposite Robyn, beside May who flashed him a brief smile. 

They would be fine; they would come up with another plan to get Winter out. They had too…

****

After travelling back to Mantel, which had taken them a bit longer than necessary to avoid the blockades that Ironwood had set up, they had travelled to the outskirts to an abandoned town. Ironwood wouldn’t come searching for them out here but to sure that they would lose him, they had pulled over at an unmarked road and continued their journey on foot after Fiona had hidden the truck once more. While Fiona was doing that though May and Robyn had swapped from their ‘borrowed’ guard jackets for the thicker ones they had packed previously. 

It would be easier to reach the place anyway seeing as the road narrowed suddenly, and they would then turn off to trek through the forest it would be easier to start walking now. Plus, better to get used to the cold now too. Which, Robyn had thought would be a good idea if it weren’t for the cold wind whipping around them, the cold biting at any exposed skin and snow sticking to their eyelashes. They would be at the place soon though, and then they would be able to lie low for a while, long enough for them to come up with another plan to hopefully get Winter out. Or that was the idea that kept floating around Robyn’s head as they trudged through the snow. 

Emotions and thoughts whipped through her head like a storm, and she was spiralling out of control. Winter had sacrificed herself for Qrow, for /her/ to make sure they would get out in one piece and without being caught. 

Stupid self-sacrificing Schnee, Robyn thought bitterly. 

Fiona had moved to walk beside Robyn, her gaze soft and presence calming, not exactly what Robyn needed right now- until Fiona had tried to ask what had happened within the prison. And once again Robyn’s blood seemed to freeze in her veins, air caught in her throat, the urge to run, to /fight/ and-

“Fiona, back here.” May interrupted and called the shorter girl back. To which the other nodded, offering a faint (yet forced) smile to Robyn before shuffling to May and Joanna. The latter had rested a hand on Fiona’s shoulder gently to reassure the shorter blonde. Honestly, Robyn did feel a little bad, but she knew that she would make it up to her later. She could already hear May mumbling what had happened to both Joanna and Fiona. 

But right now, Robyn’s failure was too soon, too fresh, and too raw. And… She blamed herself for what had happened. Of course, she did. If she hadn’t been so reckless or hadn’t rushed in headfirst this whole thing could’ve been avoided. 

And yet, it had backfired. /Badly/.

They could’ve realised that it was a trap to lure Robyn and her group out, and they had fallen for it. 

Winter wasn’t ready for what they had planned, and yet, Robyn had pushed it- of course she did. They both knew that Qrow was innocent and wasn’t responsible for Clover’s death. Though Robyn had been unconscious for the fight, she knew Qrow wouldn’t do that, and she had the power to accurately confirm or deny that claim too. But of course, Ironwood wouldn’t allow her to test it- but Winter had broken her out first rather than Qrow. 

Winter, who had risked her position (whilst already badly hurt) to break her out, deliver her to Mantel and to the Happy Huntresses before returning to Atlas to give them regular updates and news before being discovered, had once again risked her life for Robyn’s need to be a ‘hero’. This time… Winter hadn’t been so lucky and had paid the price for Robyn. 

They would come up with a plan to break Winter out, and to even overthrow Ironwood. There was more than enough evidence to remove him from power, in fact, Robyn was confused to why the other Councilmen and women already hadn’t done that… Unless he was stopping them. Until then though, they would have to lie low in one of the other bases they had that was more tucked out of the way. It would be warm there as well, better than trekking out here at least where their coats were slightly damp from the snow, how their teeth chattered at the bitter cold. Fingers numb and her feet beginning to drag with the lack of sensation and cold until- finally they caught sight of the older base just in the distance. 

It wasn’t the best-looking base they had, not like the one that they had more in the middle of town, but it would do for now. It had sturdy walls, windows, and plenty of food to last them for a while. She couldn’t remember the last proper time that they had had to stay here seeing as things never got /that/ bad, but it was always good to be prepared. And Robyn was thankful that they had this base for back up. 

Though, they had made the plan to come here after breaking Qrow out /with/ Winter, but that hadn’t worked out for them. Robyn did trust Winter to not tell Ironwood where they would be hiding out too. 

The idea of going somewhere else had crossed her mind whilst on the drive here but on the off chance that Winter did get out (as unlikely as it seemed) Robyn knew that Winter would think to check here first. After all, Winter knew how to get here, and Winter knew that Robyn would wait for her. Like she had waited all those years… Robyn would do that again. 

That didn’t stop the rage or the anger from building up inside Robyn’s chest. Nearly choking the air from her lungs though the deep exhale rattled in her chest, like how the front door of the base rattled open, granting them safety from the harsh weather.

It was dark inside, the shutters were closed and there were a few chairs in the middle of the living room area, and yet, Robyn paid them no mind. Instead, she headed straight to one of the spare rooms, the door slamming shut behind her. Leaving the rest of the Happy Huntresses and Qrow to all glance to each other, it was clear that Robyn wasn’t in the mood to talk, to debrief or to try and check in with the people she had left in charge while they would be away. 

“That could’ve gone better…” Qrow mumbled wryly, hands shoved deep into his trouser pockets and shoulders slightly hunched forwards. Dark bags clung under his eyes and with the distant stare he had it was clear that he was also worried for the ex-agent that had willingly swapped places with him. 

He knew at least one other Schnee that would give him a piece of her mind…

Inside the room, Robyn didn’t hesitate to sit down heavily on the bed, though her knees giving out halfway through the action which drew a grunt from her, hands clenching tightly in frustration. This was all /her/ fault. Robyn hadn’t been able to help Winter when she needed it- in fact, Winter had been the one to save them. If only Robyn had been able to react quicker than Winter or had noticed what Winter had been planning. How long had Winter been planning that? It seemed too quick, too well thought through that Winter would just giver herself up as a distraction so that Robyn could get away- and just as that thought crossed her mind, she couldn’t help but come to the sickening realisation that Winter knew this could’ve happened. She had known that it was a high probability. That Robyn’s plan /wouldn’t/ go as smoothly as they had hoped. 

And yet, Winter hadn’t told her… Or had she? 

Had Robyn not actually listened to Winter? Had Winter told her and- Robyn just didn’t pay attention? Did Winter decide that the only way to keep them all safe was by bearing the responsibility again? Because that was the only way Winter knew? From protecting her younger siblings whilst she was still at home to pushing herself in the Academy, that she continued to weigh herself down with decisions. Yet, Robyn knew that. But why hadn’t she paid more attention then?

Her stomach twisted painfully, prompting Robyn to lean forwards with a groan of frustration. Robyn wasn’t sure on how long she had been sat there, wallowing in her own dark thoughts and self-blame when she felt something vibrate in her coat pocket, a small ‘ping’ being heard a second later. 

And for a split second, Robyn can’t help but blink in surprise before her hand is scrambling to pull free the scroll in her pocket, hope clawing up her throat that Winter was messaging her. Letting her know that she was safe, that she was on her way back to her. 

But that hope was short lived, especially when she saw the one name, she didn’t want to see staring back at her. 

“Weiss Schnee: Did you make it out okay?’

Robyn’s breath hitched in her throat once more at the fact that she would not only have to tell what happened to Weiss, but to Whitely too. 

This wasn’t going to end well. 

**** 

Which lead Robyn to where she was now, changed out of the thick coat she had packed and into a plain button up shirt from the heist they had done earlier, the bottom of the shirt tucked into iron pressed grey trousers, the shirt sleeves rolled up to her elbows and gloved removed, yet her hair stayed up in her signature ponytail. She was sat on one of the old couches in the living room, one hand to her face and pinching the bridge of her nose while Winter’s scroll stayed pressed to her ear, a younger, angrier Schnee yelling at her from the other end. 

“Yes, yes- Weiss, Winter is an adult, and she knew what she was getting herself into by agre- I agree. While hurt she should’ve been resting but I-… I didn’t /know/ her arm would seize up!” Robyn tried to counter. 

The other members of the Happy Huntresses watched with mixed expressions on the fact that their leader was being chewed out by a teenager. Or that was until Qrow spoke up. 

“Lil Schnee is just as demanding as her sister.” The lanky male grumbled, watching with a fond and amused expression. “Should’ve heard her having a go at Ruby for being too reckless. Never seen my niece back down or apologise as quickly as she did.” He scoffed. 

“I’ve heard some stuff about her.” Fiona spoke up though her gaze remained on Robyn’s hunched figure. “She didn’t want to go to Atlas.” 

“Mmm, I dunno. Best bet is to talk to Ruby. Those two are close, and they really balance each other out.” Just like another pair, he couldn’t help but add silently to himself, thinking to how Blake often was the voice of reason to Yang. “They’re pretty much joined at the hip though.” His gaze swept around the room before focusing back on Robyn when it seemed like her one-sided phone call was over. 

“Right,” Robyn sighed and stood up, looking exhausted, “seems like we’ll be having guests then.”

That caught Qrow’s attention. “Weiss?” 

“And the others.” Robyn nodded. “They won’t be here for a few days, plenty of time to lie low in.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “I hate waiting, but we can’t rush into this. Ironwood knows that we’re coming… /Again/. We need to remove him, it’s the only way. We all know that he doesn’t care about the little people down here. We need everyone to work together, especially right now.” 

“Now that, is something I can get behind.” Qrow grinned weakly. “It won’t be easy; James is a trained professional.”

“And so are we.” Joanna snarked back, eyes narrowed and shoulders tense as she looked back to Robyn. “We’ll stop him and get Winter back.”

To which Robyn nodded her head at, eyes drifting to Winter’s scroll before she was dropping it on the nearby table. “We don’t have long until the others turn up, we better get things ready for them. We’re getting Winter back.” She repeated. 

****

Winter on the other hand had been moved to a more secure medical bay area, with Harriet and Marrow outside the door. Her arm had been strapped up with a fresh set of bandages around the same limb and an metal like cast helping to keep her arm steady. 

Though, from the brief movement she was allowed it was clear that this was also to stop her from moving the limb so much. 

That and the cuffs keeping her wrists close to the metal side bars restricted what movement she did have. 

Honestly, it wasn’t pleasant. The only time she had seen this sort of treatment before was when patients were a risk to themselves and/or those around them. Those sort of patients were far and few in between. 

The last time Winter had seen someone treated like this was during the last year at the Academy. Luckily the person wasn’t too badly hurt, and they weren’t a risk to those around them really, but it was better to be safe than sorry. 

Glancing down to the cuffs on her wrists, she couldn’t help but scowl at the basic grey clothes she had been given to wear while here. 

It could’ve been worse. 

She could have been placed in a cell beside her father, but seeing as she had been a long time ally of Jam- /Ironwood’s/, this was a perk she had by the looks of it. Though, one part of her did wish she didn’t receive this special treatment. It meant that ‘betraying’ Ironwood left a slightly bitter taste in her mouth. Of course she knew what she was doing was for the better interest of Mantel, that Ironwood was losing it. But she had worked behind his back for quite awhile before he figured out- and even when she had started to realise that Ironwood knew, she continued to work behind his back. 

She was just lucky that she had had her Aura to protect her from Ironwood’s gun. Though even then the power behind the shot was more than enough to knock her back and steal the air from her lungs. Winter was just lucky that nothing was bruised, or broken. 

The door hissed open, causing ice blue eyes to flick up- to see her old mentor and boss standing in the doorway. Hands clasped behind his back, the faint signs of bags under his eyes (lack of sleep) and his normally neat hair looked like it had been brushed back in a hurry (a sign of stress). His posture was picture perfect almost, the narrow of his gaze didn’t deter Winter from staring back. 

“Schnee.” It was curt, short and flat. His voice level and he stayed in the doorway.

“General Ironwood.” Winter replied. 

The pair stayed silent for a second or two longer, unmoving, Winter even held her breath for a brief second before Ironwood sighed and she watched as his shoulders slumped a fraction. 

“I had hoped we could discuss things peacefully.” He stepped inside the room, the doors hissing shut behind him. 

And Winter couldn’t help but grow a little uneasy. 

But she did raise her hands a fraction (one moved easier than the other) and the cuffs jangled at the action, metal hitting metal. “I haven’t made a move, General.” 

To which he scoffed at, raising a hand to rub his chin. “It would seem so. But, willingly going behind my back to break Hill out, then continue to work with her, giving her various supply schedules and then using your knowledge to break into a maximum security prison? That doesn’t seem so peaceful to me.” 

He did have a point, Winter knew that. 

But she also knew that he hadn’t been thinking clearly since before Weiss and her teams abrupt departure. 

She would have to tread carefully. 

“Sir, with all due respect, but Mantel needed help. Help you weren’t willing to give.” Winter started. To which Ironwood stayed silent at, letting her continue. “As a solider, we’re sworn to protect those that need it. And Mantel needs the help, James. They’re defenceless without the military down there to help, they can barely protect themselves. They don’t have the training. But Robyn and the Happy Huntresses can help them. /We/ can help them. /I/ can help.” 

Again, he doesn’t say anything. Instead he looks away from her, shoulders tense as he moves around to the side of her medical bay bed, glancing over the charts on the wall that had held Winter’s condition- charts that /she/ hadn’t been able to see yet. He picks up one, reading it quickly before placing it back down again. “And I suppose you thought you could lend them all the support you had? Even if that meant using my supplies?” 

She doesn’t hesitate to respond. “I had too.” She would do the same for Whitley, for Weiss, for Robyn- for anyone that needed her help. She had just been too blind to see it at first. 

Too trusting of James. 

“I would give anything to help, you know that. I was willing to become the Winter Maide-”

“A job you failed at.” Ironwood cut through, his eyes snapping to her in a harsh glare. One that silenced her briefly. “And because of that, Penny became the Winter Maiden. Who we can’t control anymore.” His face contorts into a frown, eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowed down and lips pulled back slightly. 

“Sir, I- I was /hurt/. I couldn’t get through the storm.” Winter almost pleads, hating how her tone had shifted away from the flat and stable one she had been using previously. 

“Yes, you were.” His face smooths slightly and he moves to adjust his shirt (Winter barely notices the two robotic limbs). “Have you been to a doctor since your… ‘Departure’?” He glances to the metal cast (more like an exoskeleton sort of shape) on her arm. 

She falters, gaze flickering down to the injured limb. “I- no.” 

“And judging from Hill’s shocked expression, you hadn’t told her the extent of your injures? How server they are?”

“... No, I had believed it would go in time.” She mumbles. Ice pooling in the pit of her stomach, shame colouring her face a soft shade of red. 

He hums, moving away from the chart and towards the exit once more, the door hissing open. “It’s a good thing your able to fight with both hands, Winter. From the looks of your report, the damage is permanent in your arm.” He pauses, and Winter feels the blood drain from her face. “Your arm won’t get worse. You don’t need to worry about that.” Ironwood glances to her over his shoulder. “But the stiffness you’ve experienced, it won’t get better. You'll be more sensitive to the cold, the aches will vary on day to day. You have extensive frostbite damage, Winter, caused by the Maiden and it seems unlikely your Aura will repair that, I’m sorry." He paused, as if giving Winter time to try and talk. A sympathetic look crossed his features when she couldn't. 

She had known it wasn’t good, but she didn’t think it was /this/ bad...

This was the first time she had heard of this. Why hadn't she been informed earlier? That the Maidens power could cause permanent damage? Ironwood had never informed her of that. 

“We've only just discovered this ourselves. We've never encountered this before... I didn’t know that the Maidens could cause this kind of damage." He answers her question for her, an almost apologetic look crossing his features. “After seeing you in pain when your arm seized I had the best doctor’s come and check on you.” He half turns to face her. “A friend to another friend. I will have the doctors continue to monitor you while you’re here... Which will be a long time. You had so much potential Winter. You could’ve been something /great/.” He sighs softly before looking away from her and shakes his head, dismissive almost. Something her father had done many times in her childhood when she hadn't been /good enough/. "You wasted that potential. And I can’t treat you any differently to the other criminals. No matter that you worked close beside me for so long.” 

He pauses, back still facing her. “In fact, I have to treat you harsher. You knew what you were doing... We’ll be moving you to your new cell shortly beside your father, so don’t get too comfortable.” He finishes bluntly. And with that, he stepped out of the room. 

Winter’s gaze briefly connects with Marrow's just outside the door. Winter had been closer to Marrow than any of the other Ace Ops, which has surprised a few due to her background. 

Marrow knew why she left, and the look on his face showed that he wasn't happy with what was going on either. 

“The exoskeleton will help with any tremors or stiffness you may experience, it will also take any pressure of your muscles too.” Winter watches as Ironwood’s metal hands flex slightly. “I won’t take that away from you.” Ironwood adds and Winter watched as Harriet seems to tense, readying to butt in- 

But then the door hissed shut, and she was left alone with her own thoughts once more. 

James still had no tact… And his bedside manners weren’t that great either.

Thankfully not as bad as Whitley's though. 

It hurt that James saw her as nothing more than just another criminal to be locked away, but she did this for Robyn. To /help/ Mantel. And she had just done that. At least she knew she was trying to make things right. 

And Winter wished she was back with Robyn… 

Sighing, she slumped back against the bed, leaning into the pillows behind her as her eyes drifted shut. Doing her did her best to ignore the aches in her injured arm- it had always been easier to do when she had Robyn beside her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this, but I wanted to give you all something that I think you’d like and enjoy end I feel like I’ve been able to do that now.   
> The original version had James be a right dick but- it seemed too out of character almost. I don’t think he would treat Winter too harshly but would still have to hold her accountable for her decisions almost?   
> I hope I’ve been able to show that within this chapter.   
> Thank you again for reading, stay safe! ❤️❤️


End file.
